Le Cœur a ses raisons…
by guepard54
Summary: Kelly Gibbs, fille d'agent fédéral. Alex Rider, fils d'espion adopté par un assassin professionnel et entraîné par Scorpia. Deux adolescents que tout oppose vont s'apprivoiser, malgré les dangers et les conventions…
1. Chapter 1

Le Cœur a ses raisons…

 **Bonjour, cette page n'est pas un premier chapitre désolée, mais explique mon histoire**

 **Il s'agit d'un crossover Alex Rider/NCIS, genre Romance/Aventure**

 **Disclaimer : Ni Alex Rider ni Ncis ne m'appartiennent, sinon Yassen serait en vie et Ziva ne serait pas partie !**

Shannon et Kelly Gibbs n'ont jamais été tuées, Gibbs travaille bien au Ncis avec Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer et Vance. Kelly a eu une enfance normale. Néanmoins, le Cartel Rénosa avait tenté quelque chose et reste encore l'un des pires ennemis de Gibbs.

Alex Rider a été élevé par Yassen Gregorovitch au sein de Scorpia, la célèbre organisation criminelle. Yassen savait que le défunt John Rider travaillait pour le MI6, tout comme les membres du conseil exécutif de Scorpia. Pour Yassen, John reste le meilleur ami qu'il n'est jamais eu et c'est pour honorer sa mémoire qu'il a pris Alex à 5 ans, le kidnappant de chez son oncle, l'agent du MI6 Ian Rider.

Alex a aujourd'hui 14ans et croit que John travaillait pour Scorpia et que c'est Ian qui a tué son père. Il ne considère pas Yassen comme un père ( Pour Yassen, Seul John a cette place !), mais comme un oncle, un ami, un parrain.

Yassen est le seul adulte auquel il est vraiment très attaché et cela est réciproque même si Yassen essaye de le cacher.

Parmi ses amis les plus proches, Alex compte Ismaël Kroll 17ans( le fils de Levi, très dévoué, gentil et style militaire), Sabina Pleasure 15ans ( rattachée à Scorpia par sa cousine par mariage Anouchka Kurst 24ans qui a épousé puis s'est séparée de Jared Pleasure, le fils de l'oncle paternel de Sabina, Mattew Pleasure qui est aussi le chef de l'armée Independantiste irlandaise.

Anouchka et Sabina sont très proches, ce qui explique pourquoi Sabina est souvent chez Scorpia. Alex apprécie Anouchka mais trouve que par certains mauvais côtés, elle ressemble trop à son père (Zeljan Kurst !).

Enfin, Alex a gardé des contacts avec Tom 14ans, qu'il connait depuis sa petite enfance chez Ian mais qui n'a aucun rapport avec Scorpia.

 **Alors j'espère que ces explications ne vous auront pas embrouillés davantage ! Passons au résumé de mon histoire :**

Kelly Gibbs, fille d'agent fédéral. Alex Rider, fils d'espion adopté par un assassin professionnel et entraîné par Scorpia. Deux adolescents que tout oppose vont s'apprivoiser, malgré les dangers et les conventions…

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

Kelly Gibbs était une adolescente de quatorze ans comme les autres, peut-être juste un petit peu plus mature et plus sage. Elle habitait avec sa mère Shannon, femme au foyer et son père Leroy, agent fédéral du NCIS. Son père travaillait beaucoup mais il l'adorait et d'ailleurs Kelly adorait également son équipe. Comme disait souvent Shannon, Tony, Ziva, Mcgee et les autres faisaient tous un peu partie de la famille.

La famille habitait la banlieue proche de Washington et tous les matins Kelly se rendait au meilleur lycée public de la ville, à une demi-heure de chez elle. Le plus souvent, ses parents ou ceux de sa meilleure amie, Maddie, les emmenaient et allaient les chercher. Mais il arrivait quelques fois (rarement car Gibbs préférait l'éviter) que les jeunes filles doivent prendre les transports en commun.

Ce fut ainsi le cas cet après-midi-là. Maddie n'avait pas pris le même sport qu'elle et finissait deux heures plus tard. Kelly monta dans le bus seule et salua le chauffeur en souriant. Il n'y avait plus une seule place assise de libre et Kelly se résigna à faire le trajet debout accrochée à la barre de sécurité.

Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Vers le fond du bus, une place côté allée s'était libérée. Elle s'y assit et se tourna avec un sourire vers son voisin, un garçon appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Il semblait du même âge qu'elle. Des cheveux blond cendré tombaient en épi sur sa nuque, il était mince mais un peu musclé, 1m60 environ. Il portait une sorte de combinaison noire qui allait du cou jusqu'aux chevilles, pas le genre de vêtements que l'on voit chez les ados d'aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Kelly, c'était les yeux bruns de l'inconnu, à la fois remplis de chaleur et de froideur. Mais il ne s'agissait ni d'une chaleur insouciante ni d'une froideur perverse. Le jeune homme semblait détaché du monde qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, il haussa à peine un sourcil pour lui répondre. Mais Kelly ne s'en offusqua pas et ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un petit air mystérieux.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement cinq arrêts avant elle et lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour rejoindre la sortie, son sac à dos noir à la main, elle remarqua que certaines parties de sa combinaison étaient bombées, comme si il y avait des poches dissimulées. Il descendit alors du bus et la jeune fille le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le bus redémarre.

Kelly sourit, amusée intérieurement d'avoir été captivée, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes par un garçon. D'habitude, à l'école, c'était elle qui repoussait les avances des garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs fort à faire. En effet, Kelly Gibbs était une jolie fille avec ses longs cheveux roux foncés et ses yeux bleus pétillants, un air sage mais vif et joyeux en permanence gravé sur le visage. Bien qu'elle ne recherchât aucune attention, il se trouvait toujours un garçon qui venait la voir, plein d'espoir.

Mais Kelly avait trouvé la solution. Son père était un ex-marine (bien qu'il dise que cela n'existe pas) et lorsque parfois il venait la chercher à la sortie de l'école, aucun garçon ne traînait alors dans les parages. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux grisonnants coupés à la militaire et ses yeux bleu-gris qui paraissaient lire en vous, Leroy Jethro Gibbs était impressionant, même aux yeux des plus téméraires. Et même si dans le fond, Kelly pensait à lui comme à un gros nounours, enfin surtout avec les enfants, l'agent du NCIS veillait jalousement sur sa fille unique.

Un instant, Kelly se demanda si l'inconnu blond aurait lui aussi été impressionné par son père. Il semblait plus mâture et réellement sûr de lui par rapport aux garçons de son âge qui se moquaient souvent des plus faibles et se liquéfiaient face à des plus forts qu'eux.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin près de chez elle et la rousse en descendit, aussitôt prise dans les bras de sa mère. Son esprit ne pensa plus alors qu'à ce qui allait occuper sa soirée : les devoirs, le repas à trois et les histoires toujours passionnantes que son père lui racontait.

AR/NCIS

En descendant du bus, Alex Rider repensa à sa voisine de bus. Elle était plutôt mignonne et semblait intelligente. Alex avait horreur des « poupées » comme il les appelait : des filles qui passaient leur temps à se pomponner mais qui étaient aussi bêtes que des huîtres. Il savait les repérer et ce d'autant plus que, dans le monde dans lequel il avait grandi, il n'y avait que des poupées ou des femmes fatales et dangereuses : Rothman, Anouchka et même de plus en plus Sabina appartenaient à cette dernière catégorie. Alors cela le changeait de rencontrer d'autres filles, même si seulement une inconnue pour quelques minutes durant un trajet de bus silencieux.

Puis sa pensée se concentra sur ce détail de sa journée : le trajet en bus. En ne le voyant pas revenir à la voiture après la course qu'il lui avait confiée, Walker avait du commencer par s'inquiéter puis s'énerver. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le simple SMS qu'Alex lui avait envoyé depuis le portable de Tom, pour le prévenir qu'il reprendrait le bus, qui avait réussi à le calmer.

D'autant qu'Alex avait été chargé d'acheter et de ramener un Smith&Wesson tout neuf et que si le bus avait été contrôlé par les vigiles, il risquait d'échouer sur une mission de débutant. Alex estimait que les chances étaient minces, mais comme il l'entendait souvent depuis neuf ans, _il ne faut jamais compter sur la chance._ C'est ce que Yassen lui répétait sans cesse.

En y repensant, Alex se dit que la colère de Walker ne serait rien par rapport au sermon que lui ferait Yassen sur son imprudence. Et même si Alex était son protégé, un Yassen énervé n'était jamais souhaitable.

Et pour cause, Yassen Gregorovitch, le tuteur d'Alex, était un tueur à gages. L'un des meilleurs et des mieux payés. Il travaillait pour la tristement célèbre organisation criminelle SCORPIA ( Sabotage, Corruption, Intelligence, Assassinat, entre autres choses ). Yassen avait repris Alex à son oncle Ian Rider à l'âge de cinq ans, afin de l'élever en souvenir de John Rider, le père d'Alex et le meilleur et seul ami du Russe. Il aurait été plus juste d'employer le terme _kidnappé_ , mais le principal intéressé ne s'était jamais plein de sa situation.

Alex savait par Scorpia que son père, l'un de leurs meilleurs agents, avait été assassiné par son propre frère et que le MI6 avait éliminé sa mère Helen, une infirmière, peu de temps après.

Présentement, ce qui inquiétait Alex, c'était le savon qu'allait lui passer son tuteur.

A l'angle de la rue, il tourna à droite et se retrouva dans un quartier à l'air paisible. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Le joli pavillon qu'il partageait avec Yassen abritait parfois une réunion professionnelle ou un débriefing vidéo avec Zeljan Kurst, Levi Kroll et compagnie. Ces jours-ci, ils hébergeaient Walker, l'ex-agent de la CIA et son équipe. Si Yassen préférait travailler en solo ou quelques fois accompagné d'Alex, tous les assassins n'avaient pas le même mode opératoire au sein de Scorpia.

Walker, Hisham, Kingston, Herman et Andrew s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Alex. Ils avaient tous entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans et le considéraient un peu comme leur petit frère, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde au sein de Scorpia. Dès son arrivée dans l'organisation, il s'était fait un ennemi juré en la personne de Taïko Suzi, le neveu du Dr Three, un Chinois et membre du conseil de Scorpia. Taïko avait deux ans de plus qu'Alex et dès le début il avait commencé à embêter Alex sans raison. Mais sous la direction de Ian puis de Yassen, ce dernier avait appris le karaté jusqu'à devenir ceinture noire à l'âge de huit ans. Un jour, alors qu'Alex agé de huit ans et demi se baladait à Malagosto, Taïko et deux de ses amis l'avaient attaqué. Les trois garçons plus âgés s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital pour deux semaines. Cet épisode avait rempli de fierté le petit garçon qui avait raconté la scène à Yassen le soir même. L'assassin lui avait par la suite appris tout les sports de combat existant. Alex était devenu un as du combat au corps à corps. La règle ultime était que pour gagner _il n'y a pas de règles._

Alex se retrouva tout à coup devant sa porte d'entrée, la gorge nouée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Reprenant un courage qu'il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir oublié, il ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Imprévu**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs adorait son travail. Ancien marine, il avait tout naturellement accepté un poste au NCIS à la fin de sa carrière militaire et il ne regrettait rien. Au fil des ans, il s'était attaché à chacun des membres de son équipe, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. La seconde raison pour laquelle, il tenait à son job, c'était pour essayer de rétablir l'équilibre entre ceux qui profitaient des autres et ceux qui subissaient sans pouvoir se défendre.

Gibbs était d'ailleurs occupé actuellement par un cas précis qui le touchait personnellement. Ces dernières semaines, le cartel Renosa refaisait surface en vendant des secrets d'Etat. L'équipe de Gibbs n'avait pas encore trouvé à qui mais ils restaient tous concentrés jour et nuit sur cette enquête. En effet, Gibbs lui-même avait un compte personnel à régler avec Paloma Renosa et son frère Alejandro, car ceux-ci s'en étaient pris à plusieurs reprises à sa famille, heureusement sans succès jusque là.

Pour le moment, l'ex-marine hésitait à envoyer sa femme et sa fille sous protection loin de lui. Cependant, quelques agents leur étaient assignés et plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, des membres de sa propre équipe étaient venus dormir à la maison, par précaution. Cela faisait par ailleurs le bonheur de sa fille Kelly, toujours friande d'histoires palpitantes.

« Patron, je crois que j'ai quelque chose. »

L'intervention de l'agent Timothy McGee sortit Gibbs de ses pensées. Il se rapprocha de son agent.

« Montrez-moi. »

Le prodige en informatique brancha sa trouvaille sur l'écran principal, afin de faire profiter toute l'équipe de ses explications. Les agents Anthony Dinozzo et Ziva David se rapprochèrent intéressés.

« Voilà, Patron. Quand vous m'avez dit d'examiner tous les contacts du cartel Renosa ces dernières semaines, j'ai tout examiné. Et même si pour le moment, je n'ai rien de totalement concret, j'ai remarqué la présence d'une petite icône qui revient tout le temps. Une icône en forme de scorpion. »

« Que penses-tu que cela signifie, McGénie ? Que les Renosa négocient avec des marchands de poison ? », fit Dinozzo.

Il se reçut aussitôt un coup sur la tête.

« Peux-tu nous montrer l'icône McGee ? », intervint Ziva, concentrée.

« Des anciens partenaires de ton temps au Mossad ? », ironisa encore Tony.

« Dinozzo ! »

Agacé, Gibbs fit signe à Ziva de se rapprocher pour jeter un coup d'œil, ce qu'elle fit, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« Il me semble que… »

L'ex-agent du Mossad réfléchit encore une seconde, puis se précipita sur son ordinateur pour vérifier quelque chose. Ses coéquipiers la laissèrent, attentifs au moindre signe sur son visage.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'agit d'une opération d'envergure programmée par l'organisation criminelle internationale Scorpia. »

« D'où le scorpion… » intervint McGee

« Pas très original. », souligna Tony, « d'autant que cela équivaut à nous laisser une carte de visite ! Avec des erreurs pareilles, ce n'est pas des criminels qui vont échapper longtemps à la police. »

« Détrompes-toi Tony, Scorpia a été créé il y a plus de vingt ans par des maîtres-espions du monde entier. Il font de tout, mais pour résumer ils tuent. Ils travaillent avec des tueurs à gages, des hackers, des contrebandiers au travers le monde. Ils vendent leurs services toujours au plus offrant, que ce soit à des psychopathes ou des gouvernements. Ils n'ont pas de sentiments, même négatifs, leur seul but est de faire de l'argent. Ils gagnent des milliards, ils ont même créé une école pour renouveler leurs effectifs et entraîner de nouveaux assassins. Car une faute signifie la mort. »

« Et comment savez-vous tout cela Ziva ? », interrogea Gibbs

« Un des membres fondateurs est un ex-Mossad : Levi Kroll. Mon père essaie de le coincer depuis des années mais il est très difficile à saisir. »

« Comment allons-nous retrouver le lien tangible avec les Renosa ? », demanda soudain McGee.

« Je pense que nous devons identifier lequel de leurs agents est en charge de l'opération et en lien direct avec le cartel. »

« Parmi tout ceux que Scorpia a dans le monde ? C'est impo… »

« Alors, mets-y tout de suite Dinozzo ! Les contacts ont été apparemment effectués dans cette ville donc je veux que vous cherchiez toutes les éventualités en regardant parmi les possibles suspects arrivés ici ces dernières semaines. »

« Ok, patron. »

AR/NCIS

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un quartier paisible, un homme s'attelait à taper un rapport à l'ordinateur. L'homme assis devant l'écran avait des cheveux blonds coupés ras, des yeux bleus glacés et des sourcils presque féminins. Ces mains pianotaient avec grâce et bien qu'un petit peu musclé, il avait le corps d'un danseur. Il ne paraissait pas imposant, mais il émanait de lui une froideur surnaturelle qui amenait n'importe lequel de ses ordres à être exécuté immédiatement. Cet homme s'appelait Yassen Gregorovitch.

Yassen fit une pause, consultant sa montre. Puis il mit en marche l'interphone posé à côté de lui, pour contacter un des quatre assassins présents dans la maison à cette heure-ci. On décrocha aussitôt.

« L'agent Walker et Alex sont-ils rentrés ? »

Question directe de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être obéi au quart de tour.

« Walker vient de rentrer, mais le gamin n'était pas avec lui. », répondit l'agent Hisham Refahi, le sniper marocain.

Yassen fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'il monte. »

« Tout de suite. »

La réponse était courte mais au ton de la voix, Yassen sut immédiatement qu'il serait exaucé.

Le Russe ne s'embarrassait pas de titres, il ne cherchait pas comme d'autres criminels à se faire valoir. Il était simplement sévère afin d'obtenir la plus parfaite obéissance de ses subalternes, car c'était le secret de la réussite chez Scorpia. L'organisation n'oubliait pas une faute, ni ne la pardonnait.

Des coups furent toqués à la porte. Le Russe referma son ordinateur alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Où est Alex ? »

Les politesses étaient inutiles et d'ailleurs l'agent ne les attendait pas. Pas ailleurs, une infime inquiétude était perceptible dans la voix de Yassen mais l'homme en face de lui aurait été extrêmement imprudent de la remarquer. Il répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Il n'est jamais revenu après la course chez le vendeur d'armes mais il m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il rentrerait en bus. Andrew a retrouvé la trace de ce message, il provenait du téléphone du jeune Harris. Alex a du passer lui rendre visite pour se détendre. »

« Alex semble vous voir de plus en plus comme des amis et vous obéir de moins en moins. Peut-être serait-il temps de changer de surveillants. »

La voix était douce mais elle contenait une tonalité dangereuse sous-jacente que le subordonné entendit très bien.

« Je comprends. »

Walker aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à Gregorovitch que le seul auquel le jeune Rider obéissait vraiment, c'était le Russe. Cependant, il craignait (même s'il ne le montrait pas) véritablement en cet instant pour sa vie.

L'adolescent encore quelque peu insouciant ne connaissait pas encore ce sentiment, songea-t-il, mais Walker avait l'impression que le sermon de Gregorovitch serait cette fois-ci plus dur pour Alex. Car prendre des risques inutiles alors que Yassen était en mission pour Scorpia représentait une faute. Sans gravité apparente mais tout de même.

Sans un mot de plus, Yassen congédia l'agent. Il reprit son travail précédent, tentant de réfléchir à autre chose qu'au savon qu'il allait passer à son protégé.

Alex dépassait parfois un peu les bornes. Sans être trop grave, cet exemple montrait encore une fois qu'il était prompt à la désobéissance, une attitude pas tolérée chez Scorpia. Et cette tendance faisait peur à Yassen. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Alex mais son père John était en réalité un agent du MI6 et le conseil exécutif, s'il avait accueilli l'enlèvement de l'enfant comme une vengeance envers le frère de John, Ian, n'avait tout d'abord fait que tolérer sa présence. Yassen avait du promettre d'en faire le meilleur agent de Scorpia, tout comme son père avait été le meilleur agent du MI6. Alex avait énormément de potentiel, mais s'il ne pouvait se plier aux règles…

Parce qu'il aimait l'enfant (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il soupçonnait qu'Alex le savait de toute manière), il se résolut à sévir encore.

D'ailleurs, son ouïe affutée venait de percevoir le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, deux étages plus bas…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note : Désolée si vous avez remarqué mes manips mais j'ai corrigé une ou deux choses (minimes) dans mes chapitres précédents et donc les ai supprimés, corrigés puis remis !**_

 _ **Bonne continuation à tous ceux qui viennent lire ! ^^**_

 **Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Alex fut étonné de n'entendre que le silence au premier abord. Après tout, ils étaient actuellement sept à y loger et même si tous prônaient la discrétion de par leur métier, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des conversations ou au moins des bruits de pas.

D'ailleurs, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans l'entrée, qu'il entendit du mouvement sur sa droite. Walker se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Alex déglutit et son regard se fit fuyant.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire une tête pareille, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure… », commença le mercenaire américain.

« A propos de çà, je voulais… »

« Gregorovitch t'attend dans son bureau. »

Le ton était à couper au couteau. Alex lui jeta un regard navré, se dirigea vers les escaliers puis se ravisa, revenant vers Walker, qui s'était déjà détourné. Mais celui-ci prit les devants.

« Il t'attend vraiment, Alex. Et étant donné qu'il a du entendre la porte d'entrée, ce ne serait pas sage de le laisser attendre plus longtemps. »

Walker poussa un soupir et prit finalement pitié de l'adolescent.

« Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard si tu le souhaites. »

Alex lui adressa un faible sourire en guise de remerciement et se dirigea à nouveau vers le savon qui l'attendait.

AR/NCIS

Le lendemain matin, Kelly descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère et fut heureuse de constater que son père était encore là.

« Bonjour ma puce. »

« Bonjour, papa. Tu m'emmènes à l'école ce matin ? »

« Oui, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. »

Kelly roula des yeux. Il l'avait fait pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Son père lui sourit tandis que sa mère déposait les pancakes tout chauds sur la table.

« Par contre, j'ai bien peur, ma puce, que tu doives prendre le bus pour revenir en ce moment. Les parents de Maddie sont en voyage, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et ton père… »

« Je pourrai peut-être m'arranger, tu sais que je n'aime pas la laisser rentrer seule. », coupa son père.

« Papa, je n'ai plus sept ans et tu dis toujours que je suis responsable. »

Sa mère accompagna sa déclaration d'un regard entendu à son père. Kelly passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, papa. On ne rencontre pas des criminels tous les jours au coin de la rue ! »

La famille Gibbs se détendit et finir de savourer ce petit-déjeuner de semaine à trois couverts, ce moment étant plutôt rare.

AR/NCIS

Yassen observait la rue par la fenêtre de son bureau lorsqu'il entendit la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, laissant l'adolescent piétiner un moment.

« Salut, », lança ce dernier.

Yassen se retourna sans le saluer à son tour. Il le fixa un moment, son regard froid devint intense. Le jeune homme le soutint un instant puis baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Puisque je ne peux pas te faire confiance avec un simple ordre, peut-être te faudrait-il un accompagnateur partout où tu vas. »

La remarque fit réagir Alex, puisqu'il releva la tête brusquement.

« Yassen, je suis déso… »

« Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir me répéter ? La vie n'est pas un jeu, Alex. Et une erreur même minime peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Et qu'est-ce-que je te répète sans cesse ? Scorpia n'est pas une organisation qui prend les fautes à la légère et si tu veux un jour en faire partie, tu vas devoir te plier aux règles. »

« Et si on me demandait mon avis, pour une fois, cela changerait ! », se rebiffa Alex.

Yassen prit son air le plus froid et se précipita vers le jeune homme, agrippant ses épaules sur lesquelles il exerça une ferme pression, à la limite de la brutalité. Il fallait qu'Alex _comprenne._

« Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Scorpia t'a entraîné. Leur tourner le dos maintenant, ce serait mettre ta vie en jeu, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends surtout qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais eu le choix ! »

Alex partit en claquant la porte, sous le regard fatigué de son tuteur.

AR/NCIS

Après avoir déposé Kelly, Gibbs reprit le chemin de l'agence. L'affaire en cours l'agaçait au plus au point et le rendait nerveux pour sa famille.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, McGee et leur analyste, la pétillante Abby Sciuto, discutaient activement. Mais ils se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'il approcha, ayant hâte de lui faire partager leurs dernières trouvailles. Ziva et Tony n'étaient pas encore là, car ils étaient restés au bureau jusque tard dans la nuit. Gibbs fit signe à Abby de commencer son exposé.

« Voilà, Gibbs, nous nous sommes concentrés sur les récents arrivants suspects comme tu nous l'avais recommandé. Je dois dire que la tâche n'a pas été facile car notre suspect final est vraiment très doué pour effacer toutes les traces de son passage, réel comme informatique. Lorsque nous avons commencé à remarquer certaines similitudes, il a fallu recroiser chaque indice l'un avec l'autre. Voilà pourquoi McGee et moi sommes là depuis l'aube. », déclara une Abby toute exicitée.

Ce fut McGee qui enchaîna.

« Comme nous avons auparavant découvert que le suspect faisait partie d'une organisation criminelle reconnue, j'ai pris l'initiative d'envoyer une demande de renseignements à Interpol et de les recroiser avec ce que nous avions eu. Nous sommes sûrs du résultat puisque nous avons trouvé que ce même homme a rencontré Paloma Renosa à plusieurs reprises ces dernières semaines. »

« Son identité, McGee. », demanda impatiemment Gibbs.

Le spécialiste en informatique prit la télécommande de l'écran principal et une photo s'afficha. La photo montrait un homme blond aux yeux bleus froids et dur, des soucils presque féminins. L'homme paraissait avoir environ vingt-huit ans.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tony et Ziva en sortir en se chamaillant. Ils accélérèrent le pas en voyant que leur patron était arrivé et déjà attelé à résoudre leur enquête.

Soudain, Ziva se figea, en alerte. Gibbs suivit son regard et vit qu'elle fixait l'écran des yeux.

« C'est ton ancien petit ami que tu reconnais ? », plaisanta Dinozzo.

Ziva ne lui prêta pas attention et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Vous connaissez ce visage, David ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Yassen Gregorovitch, tueur à gages d'origine russe. Extrêmement doué, il est sans doute l'un des mieux payés au monde. Si je ne me trompe pas, il figure parmi les dix premiers de la liste noire d'Interpol. Cet homme-là, Gibbs, est vraiment très dangereux, pas comme nos suspects habituels. Il va nous falloir être extrêmement prudent. »

Gibbs la regarda et prit bien note de son air. Si même Ziva était sur ses gardes, c'était qu'il y avait du souci à se faire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. Le regard de l'assassin paraissait sans émotion mais l'homme ne pouvait en être que plus dangereux.

AR/NCIS

Après sa dispute avec Yassen, Alex était remonté dans sa chambre. Mais une seule chose pouvait le calmer. Il sortit de sous son lit un grand étuis et prit sa guitare. Les premières notes de _You had a bad Day_ retentirent avant que des coups à la porte résonnèrent. La porte s'ouvrit et Hisham entra.

« Ca va, gamin ? »

L'adulte soupira lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Ecoute, Walker est reparti jusqu'à après-demain et je vous ai entendu dans le bureau de Gregorovitch. Tu sais, tu as un peu exagéré. En plus, il a vraiment besoin de se concentrer sur la mission. Les Renosa ne sont pas toujours faciles et Kurst compte beaucoup sur le succès de cette opération. Vingt milliards de dollars, tu imagines ? »

« Tu sais que cela fait trois mois que nous n'avons fait aucune activité en commun avec Yassen ? », rétorqua Alex.

« Le job, c'est le job. Mais je suis sûr que, quand tout cela sera fini, vous irez camper dans un endroit sympa comme le désert de Gobi ou encore en Sibérie à moins soixante degrés. »

La plaisanterie arracha un sourire à l'adolescent. Mince, mais il fallait savoir compter ses victoires.

« Allez, éblouis-moi par ton talent, Monsieur l'artiste. », fit l'assassin en s'asseyant en tailleur près d'Alex.

La douce mélodie reprit et l'homme pressentit qu'une tempête se préparait et que l'adolescent encore insouciant allait se retrouver plonger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Je ne sais pas si il faut le répéter à chaque chapitre, mais par mesure de précaution, je signale que ni Alex Rider, ni NCIS ne m'appartiennent.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Discussions**

Deux jours après l'incident, Alex vint prendre son petit-déjeuner à l'heure où Yassen le faisait chaque matin. Au début, le jeune homme hésita puis avança plus sereinement dans la cuisine lorsqu'il ne vit aucune désapprobation dans le langage corporel du tueur.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

L'intéressé répondit par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire rapide.

« Hisham m'a dit pour ta mission, sa difficulté. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. »

Le Russe acquiesça, attentif. Le gamin était sincèrement désolé, c'était à son tour de faire un pas en avant.

« Quand l'opération sera terminée, cela te plairait-il d'aller escalader le Mont Blanc, seuls tous les deux ? »

Le visage d'Alex s'éclaira. L'escalade constituait avec le tennis un de ses sports favoris et la France son pays préféré, en dehors de la Russie.

« Ce serait vraiment génial, merci ! »

Yassen hocha la tête puis finit son café.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Tu es resté beaucoup trop enfermé ces jours-ci, un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien, tu ne penses pas ? »

Venant de son tuteur, il s'agissait d'une permission tacite. Alex en fut à la fois heureux et soulagé.

« Ce matin, il faut que je travaille un peu mon arabe et après, Hisham me montrera son nouveau fusil de précision. Mais je pensais sortir faire un tour dans le parc cet après-midi. Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

Yassen acquiesça à nouveau. Il savait que dans le parc, Alex emmènerait sa guitare et s'amuserait à jouer les baladins. En tout cas, sortir lui redonnerait un bon mental. Le garçon paraissait trop mélancolique en ce moment. Il lui posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule en guise de salutation avant de sortir de la pièce.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'expression joyeuse d'Alex et se dit qu'après tout, cela en valait la peine. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris l'orphelin sous son aile il y a neuf ans. Ce n'était plus vraiment en rapport avec John, il aimait Alex pour lui-même et appréciait la relation qu'il avait réussi à construire avec lui au fil des années. Il lui fallait reconnaître qu'Alex lui était très cher et que, bien qu'il ne puisse le considérer comme son fils (c'était celui de John !), le garçon était sans nul doute la seule personne à laquelle il s'était permis de s'attacher depuis la mort de son mentor. Et le garçon le lui rendait très bien, malgré les disputes occasionnelles. Il l'écoutait et le respectait comme un mentor. Yassen rêvait au jour où, la formation par Scorpia terminée, ils formeraient un duo parfait, la meilleure équipe de l'organisation, à l'image de Hunter et lui, mais cette fois sans le MI6 entre eux.

Un vibreur retentit, le tirant de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro indiqué, avant de décrocher. Les Renosa ne faisaient pas assez attention, un jour ils risquaient tous de se faire repérer par une agence fédérale américaine. Il écouta la voix posée de son interlocuteur, puis répondit dans la langue natale de son correspondante.

AR/NCIS

Une fois les cours de la journée terminés, Kelly décida d'aller s'acheter une glace et de la dévorer à l'ombre de son chêne préféré, dans le parc Kennedy, à cinq minutes de son lycée. Parfum chocolat, son préféré.

Elle s'installa confortablement et commença à rêvasser tout en mangeant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait des sons doux et agréables, provenant… d'au-dessus d'elle ! A présent pleinement réveillée, elle se leva et se concentra. Une personne jouait de la guitare et chantait doucement, perchée dans l'arbre. Elle reconnut la chanson : _You had a bad Day_ , de Daniel Powter.

« Hey, salut. », tenta-t-elle, ses yeux essayant d'apercevoir une silhouette.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement et la personne sembla se figer.

« Non, n'arrête pas ! Tu chantes bien, j'aime beaucoup. »

Suite à sa remarque, elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles et soudain la personne était là, accroupie devant elle. Elle avait du sauter du haut de l'arbre et se redressa vivement, démontrant ainsi une souplesse impressionnante.

Kelly reconnut aussitôt l'inconnu du bus mais cette fois, il était habillé différemment. Un jean déchiré, un tee-shirt simple mais à la mode et un bandana rouge et bleu. Il avait également un petit sourire aux lèvres, discret mais très séduisant. Elle s'avança, main tendue.

« Salut, nous n'avons pas été présentés l'autre fois. Moi, c'est Kelly. »

« Alex, », vint la réponse hésitante.

« J'aime beaucoup ta musique, tu veux bien jouer encore. »

Le garçon s'exécuta. Il jouait bien et avait décidemment une très jolie voix, ce qui se rajoutait à son air mystérieux et ne gâchait rien du tout, décida Kelly.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à reprendre la parole.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois dans le coin, tu es nouveau au lycée ? »

Encore une hésitation sur son visage. Kelly ne s'en offusqua pas, cela complétait le charme.

« En fait, je ne vais pas au lycée, je voyage beaucoup avec ma famille. »

Kelly lui sourit doucement et engagea alors plus franchement la conversation.

AR/NCIS

Tandis que les deux adolescents apprenaient à se connaître, Gibbs et son équipe étaient en effervescence. Le tout dernier coup de fil passé par Alejandro Renosa, qu'ils avaient réussi à espionner grâce à McGee, leur avait non seulement fourni des renseignements précieux sur le cartel mais également permis de localiser leur suspect, Yassen Gregorovitch.

Ils avaient reçu un ordre de mission de Vance, visant à intercepter le tueur russe et étaient présentement en train de se préparer, sous l'œil anxieux d'Abby. Fusils d'assaut, armes de poing et gilets pare-balles étaient au programme. Mais Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Ziva n'iraient pas seuls. Par mesure de précaution, ils seraient accompagnés par l'agent Balboa, à la tête d'une dizaine d'agents de sécurité. C'était Vance qui l'avait ordonné mais personne n'avait rechigné.

L'équipe avait bien en tête le sentiment de dangerosité que dégageait ne serait-ce que la photo de l'homme. D'autant plus qu'il était très intelligent, comme le prouvait le lieu que le Russe avait choisi pour rencontrer le Péruvien. Un dédale d'immeubles plus sombres les uns que les autres, où il était facile pour un bon tireur d'embusquer ses ennemis et de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Et d'après les dires de Ziva, le sniper qu'était Gibbs avait trouvé son rival en matière de maniement des armes. En outre, tout comme l'agent du Mossad, Gregorovitch était aussi particulièrement doué dans le combat au corps à corps.

Malgré tout, l'équipe était comme toujours bien motivée pour attraper son suspect. Gibbs jeta un dernier regard à ses collègues puis les fit monte en voiture. Balboa et les soldats prendraient une route différente, afin de privilégier la discrétion.

Le voyage dura une bonne demi-heure et lorsque Gibbs arrêta la voiture, les quatre agents du NCIS se concentrèrent, déjà armés, tous aux aguets.

AR/NCIS

Yassen était lui aussi aux aguets. Le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait choisi pour rencontrer son interlocuteur lui convenait parfaitement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le péruvien n'avait pas usé d'assez de précautions. Et dire qu'il avait sermonné un adolescent sur ce sujet il y a deux jours et qu'un criminel reconnu commettait des fautes de débutant, quelle ironie ! Enfin, le cartel Renosa payait plutôt bien et l'opération serait bientôt finie. Scorpia serait plus riche de vingt milliards de dollars, lui d'un milliard et il lui tardait d'offrir à Alex des vacances bien méritées. Depuis le début de l'opération, le garçon s'était très bien tenu, même lorsqu'il avait rencontré une ou deux fois leur commanditaire, Mlle Paloma Renosa, dont l'attitude l'avait pourtant quelque peu agacé, si Yassen savait lire entre les lignes.

Un bruit furtif parvint à l'oreille du Russe, qui se figea aussitôt. Alejandro Renosa était parti depuis moins de cinq minutes, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit lui. Son sixième sens s'éveilla, en alerte. Le danger était proche, Yassen le sentait. Il vérifia le chargeur de son Grach, puis de son fusil d'assaut et enfin que les trois couteaux de combats étaient bien à leur place : contre sa cheville droite, le long de son bras gauche et le dernier accroché à sa taille. Puis il attendit le premier mouvement de l'adversaire.

AR/NCIS

Alex écoutait sa nouvelle amie avec un réel plaisir. Kelly parlait de tout et de rien, toujours d'une voix enjouée et il l'écoutait depuis presque une heure, allongé sous le chêne.

Conformément aux ordres de Yassen concernant les inconnus, il avait réussi à en divulguer le moins possible sur lui-même, sans que cela ne semble perturber la jeune fille. Elle respectait sa discrétion et Alex n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à son tour qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille. Aucun souci pour lui, même si le Russe (un peu trop paranoïaque au goût d'Alex) aurait tout de suite pensé que cela cachait quelque chose.

Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme profitait des plaisirs simples de la vie, si rare pour lui : le soleil, la tranquillité, une compagnie charmante. Toutes ces choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec Scorpia et l'univers sombre dans lequel il évoluait.

Soudain, un vibreur à peine perceptible parvint à ses oreilles, brisant sa quiétude. Son regard se fixa.

« Alex, tout va bien ? », demanda Kelly à côté de lui.

Il se leva précipitamment, percevant à nouveau le même signal.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir. »

« Attends, je ne sais même pas comment te contacter ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas, il ne pensait déjà plus qu'à une seule chose : le signal. Il s'agissait d'une particularité dont Scorpia munissait tous les agents concernés par une même opération. Une sorte de système de sécurité, car l'agent en péril pouvait ainsi discrètement faire appel à tous les collègues avec qui il travaillait sur le moment, même si chacun était libre de répondre ou pas. Lorsque Yassen lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait en mission avec lui à Washington, Alex avait fait en sorte de relier le système du Russe à son propre portable, sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant bien entendu.

C'est pourquoi le jeune homme sentait la tension monter en lui. Ce vibreur n'avait qu'une seule signification : Yassen était en danger !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Affrontements**

Au premier mouvement que Yassen aperçut du coin de l'œil, il n'hésita pas. Dans le même temps, il prit son Grach, visa et tira une ballle qui se logea droit dans la tête de l'adversaire. Le soldat s'effondra, mort sur le coup.

Le Russe remarqua que ce n'était pas une personne de l'équipe de Gibbs, qu'il connaissait grâce à son employeur. Dès le début de l'opération, Paloma Renosa l'avait prévenu et renseigné sur cette équipe spéciale du NCIS. Yassen connaissait les visages des agents Leroy Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David et Timothy McGee et les caractéristiques de chacun.

L'homme qu'il venait d'abattre semblait être un simple agent de sécurité, sans doute le renfort prévu par Gibbs pour le capturer.

Et même si Yassen était l'un des meilleurs agents de Scorpia, il ne voulut prendre aucun risque. Alex était avec lui à Washington et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être capturé. C'est pourquoi il activa son signal de détresse, qui préviendrait Walker et son équipe de sa position. Mais les mercenaires mettraient au moins une demi-heure à arriver et il fallait tenir bon. Il chercha tout d'abord une issue puis se ravisa et rechercha un endroit pour se mettre à couvert et attendre les agents fédéraux.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il les aperçut enfin. Il reconnut l'agent Gibbs à ses cheveux grisonnants, coupés à la militaire. L'homme portait un fusil d'assaut. Les agents David et Dinozzo, bien que dissimulés, semblaient décidés à attaquer ses flans. Un très bon choix tactique si Yassen ne les avait pas repérés dès le début. L'agent Timothy McGee était quand à lui accompagné d'un soldat, en retrait. Ce fut la cible qu'il choisit. Une simple balle dans la tête le débarrassa du soldat. Mais lorsque Yassen visa l'agent, qui se retrouva avec une balle dans le bras droit, l'enfer se déchaîna. Les agents Gibbs et Dinozzo rispostèrent et le Russe eut tout le loisir d'apprécier la précision du tir du plus vieux lorsqu'une balle le frôlât. Mais l'Américain n'avait visiblement pas tiré pour tuer et Yassen continua à viser les soldats, dont un fut touché par un couteau dans l'estomac. Il lui fallait se débarrasser de l'escorte militaire, s'il voulait pouvoir faire basculer la situation à son avantage.

Soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos. La femme israélienne avait profité que son attention soit concentrée sur Gibbs et les soldats pour disparaître un moment de son champ de vision et pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à le déséquilibrer et le corps à corps commença sous l'œil attentif des autres qui n'osèrent tout d'abord pas tirer, de peur de toucher la jeune femme.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Yassen commit une erreur : il exposa son flanc gauche. Au dernier moment, il sentit la balle que lui destinait l'agent Gibbs frôler sa hanche. Il n'était pas touché mais cela permit à l'ex-Mossad d'avoir une meilleure prise sur lui.

Puis soudain, quelque chose les percuta tout les deux, le libérant de la prise de son adversaire. Il profita du répit pour abattre deux nouveaux soldats puis jeta un coup d'œil pour apercevoir ce qui l'avait délivré.

Un instant, il se figea en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds cendrés de la personne qui affrontait à présent l'agent David. Alex n'aurait pas du percevoir son signal et encore moins se retrouver sur ce champs de bataille.

Il se reprit en éclair et tira sur Gibbs et Dinozzo qui venaient vers lui. Le premier fut momentanément arrêté par une balle dans la jambe mais le second continua de courir.

Mais Yassen ne jouait plus. La vie d'Alex était en jeu. Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à viser l'agent en plein cœur, un coup de feu retentit.

AR/NCIS

Lorsque les tous premiers soldats s'écroulèrent, mortellement touchés, Gibbs envoya Tony et Ziva attaquer l'adversaire par ses flans, laissant son plus jeune agent en retrait. Décision qu'il ne regretta pas lorsque ce dernier fut touché tout de même au bras.

Dinozzo revint vers lui, mais Ziva avait continué sa route vers le tueur et était à présent engagée dans un combat rapproché. Son agent était doué et grâce à la balle qui faillit toucher le côté de Gregorovitch, elle commença à prendre le dessus.

Puis une forme percuta les deux combattants et envoya Ziva bouler loin du Russe avec lui. La forme était plus petite et l'inconnu avait des cheveux blond cendrés. Mais il était dos à lui et Gibbs ne put voir son visage. Un moment, il crut voir l'ombre d'une hésitation sur le visage de Ziva avant qu'elle ne charge son nouvel adversaire. Ses gestes parurent moins brutaux qu'auparavant, comme elle ne cherchait plus désormais à blesser mais seulement à maîtriser son adversaire.

Gibbs ne prit pas plus le temps de s'interroger. Gregorovitch avait lui aussi repris ses esprits et abattus deux soldats. L'agent du NCIS fit signe à Tony de le suivre et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vivement vers le Russe. Son propre élan fut arrêté par une balle dans la jambe, mais il vit avec fierté son agent réussir à l'atteindre. Hélas, Gregorovitch se tourna vers celui-ci et s'apprêtait à tirer. Il visait le cœur.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Gibbs fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se retourna vers Ziva et le compagnon de Yassen. Il avait repéré que ce dernier avait jeté un rapide et presque imperceptible regard inquiet au nouvel arrivant et que la dangerosité visible dans son langage corporel s'était accrue après cela.

Il se décala pour avoir un angle de vu sur le ventre du blond qui enchaînait les prises de karaté sur son agent et tira aussitôt. La balle le toucha au ventre et l'inconnu s'effondra sur Ziva, à peine conscient. C'est alors que Gibbs perçut le regard meurtrier dans son dos.

AR/NCIS

Ziva était restée un instant stupéfaite lorsqu'elle s'était redressée pour faire face à son nouvel attaquant.

Devant elle, se tenait un adolescent blond aux yeux bruns qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quartorze ou quinze ans. Il profita de sa surprise première pour prendre l'avantage, mais même après qu'elle se fut reprise, le garçon restait un adversaire de taille. Il enchaînait les prises de combat avec souplesse et agilité et Ziva retrouva dans ses méthodes les gestes de son adversaire précédent. A en juger par cela, le gamin avait sûrement été entraîné par leur suspect. Malgré ce triste constat (un adolescent formé par un assassin professionnel), elle ne s'empêcher de retenir ses coups car elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser, seulement le maîtriser.

Puis, en plein milieu d'un mouvement, l'enfant eu un hoquet de surprise et s'écroula contre elle. Sonnée, elle le redressa et s'aperçut que du sang coulait à flots de son ventre. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et aperçut Gibbs, à trente mètres face à elle, tenant encore son fusil d'assaut. Derrière lui, Gregorovitch menaçait encore Tony mais s'était figé. Elle le regarda avec effroi se tourner vers son patron et crut discerner une flamme de rage dans ses yeux.

« Gibbs ! », cria-t-elle

L'interpellé eut tout juste le temps de se décaler pour recevoir une balle, non pas dans la tête comme prévue mais dans son épaule. Suite à cette blessure, l'ex-marine resta à terre.

Ziva n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle lâcha la tête du blessé qu'elle soutenait et se précipita vers Tony vers lequel s'était tourné le Russe en un éclair, prêt à tirer une seconde fois. Elle se jeta sur son coéquipier et ils roulèrent hors de portée.

Au même moment, un bruit de moteur retentit ainsi que de nouveaux coups de feu. Trois nouveaux soldats s'écroulèrent tandis que deux hommes sortaient d'une première voiture, puis trois d'une seconde.

Les deux premiers se dirigèrent directement vers l'adolescent à peine conscient, vite rejoints par Gregorovitch, les trois autres mercenaires servant à les couvrir. Le Russe porta le garçon en mariée jusqu'à l'une des voitures, où il monta à l'arrière avec le garçon blessé, après avoir jeté un ordre bref à ses hommes dans sa langue natale. Puis aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivées, les deux voitures s'éloignèrent du lieu du carnage.

AR/NCIS

En revenant à l'agence, le bras de McGee et l'épaule et la jambe de Gibbs avaient rapidement été pris en charge par Ducky, mais les blessures physiques importaient peu. Ce fut surtout la sensation d'échec complet qui saisit Gibbs. Ils venaient de perdre les trois quarts de leur escorte et Gregorovitch leur avait échappé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ziva.

« Ca va, Gibbs ? »

« Que pensez-vous ? », rétorqua-t-il.

Le silence s'étira un moment avant que la femme ne le brise à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas vous causer de soucis en plus, mais je me demandais si tout à l'heure vous avez remarqué que… »

« Que j'ai tiré sur enfant ? Oui malheureusement j'ai vu, mais trop tard. »

Il se prit le visage dans les mains un moment, écœuré de lui-même. Ziva s'approcha pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, on voyait mal et Gregorovitch constituait une véritable menace à ce moment-là. Le garçon était dos à vous et vous avez eu une réaction logique. En plus, je vous avoue qu'il commençait à prendre le dessus sur moi. » dit-elle en rougissant.

Gibbs la regarda, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Il a été entrainé. », remarqua-t-il

« Et sa manière de combattre rappelait celle de notre tueur. »

« Un fils ? »

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il lui ressemblait physiquement. » répondit-elle, « Mais nous pouvons faire encore des recherches sur le passé de Gregorovitch en demandant à d'autres agences de renseignements. »

Gibbs acqiesça, déterminé. Il fallait décidemment en apprendre plus sur lui s'il voulait pouvoir battre le tueur à gages. Il fit taire le sentiment de culpabilité lié au jeune garçon. Il avait une enquête à poursuivre.

AR/NCIS

Dès que la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, Yassen se précipita dehors, Alex dans ses bras. Le souffle du garçon était trop peu régulier.

« Préparez la salle d'opération et appelez le docteur Changal. », aboya-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et alla installer Alex dans ladite pièce. Il le déshabilla et reprit son pouls, qu'il constata une fois encore beaucoup trop faible. Il s'agita, de supportant pas son impuissance face à la situation.

Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : il ne pouvait pas perdre Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Espion et espionnage**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'affrontement et Alex se remettait doucement. Le chirurgien avait fait du bon travail, la fine cicatrice sur son ventre s'effacerait au fil du temps. Alex avait hâte de pouvoir sortir à nouveau, d'être libéré de ce lit auquel il était cloué depuis sept jours.

Yassen était finalement d'accord pour qu'il sorte dès demain, mais il lui avait fait promettre de rester tranquille. Le jeune homme attendait toujours la discussion sérieuse au sujet de son intervention dans la bagarre, que son tuteur lui avait promis d'un air sévère dès son réveil, après l'opération.

Mais cette fois-ci, Alex ne regrettait rien. Il lui avait semblé tout à fait justifié d'aider le Russe lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé en difficulté. Et il avait réussi. Pour lui, sa blessure était un détail et nul doute que Yassen lui aurait hurlé dessus s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible lorsqu'il lui avait fait connaître ce point de vue.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hisham, Walker, Kingston, Herman et Andrew.

« Salut, les gars ! », les accueillit-il chaleureusement.

« Ah çà y est, le petit monstre est de nouveau sur pied. », fit Kingston, en levant les yeux au ciel avec un faux air dramatique.

Alex lui lança un coussin en pleine figure.

« Cache ta joie, surtout ! »

Tous rirent, content de le voir en forme.

Il leur avait fait une belle peur, pensa Walker. Le mercenaire pensait qu'il ne reverrait jamais une expression comme il avait vu sur le visage du Russe, lorsqu'il avait pris Alex, blessé, dans ses bras. Un mélange de rage, de terreur et de désespoir, dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été témoin et d'être encore en vie. Walker lui-même sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon à terre, immobile et baignant dans son sang.

Son attention retourna à l'instant présent lorsque le garçon fit quelques pas pour leur démontrer que tout allait bien. Gregorovitch lui avait signalé que le garçon aurait le droit de sortir dès le lendemain, pour retrouver un peu l'air frais. Mais ce que le Russe s'était bien gardé de dire à Alex, c'est qu'il serait dans un premier temps suivi à distance par l'un d'entre eux, pour sa propre protection. De son avis, la décision était sage. Gregorovitch savait ce qu'il en pensait et se fiait, au moins en partie, à ses jugements en ce qui concernait Alex. Voilà pourquoi son équipe et lui étaient les anges gardiens attitrés de l'adolescent, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission.

« Allez gamin, si tu veux être en forme pour pouvoir sortir demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. », lui annonça-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai fait que cela ces derniers jours. », ronchonna Alex tout en obéissant.

Ils le saluèrent en riant puis sortirent, fermant la porte derrière eux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Dès le lendemain, Alex profita pleinement de sa liberté retrouvée. Il se rendit au parc Kennedy et retrouva Kelly sous le chêne en fin d'après-midi. Elle lui sourit heureuse de le revoir et lui expliqua qu'elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir pendant toute une semaine après son brusque départ. Il la rassura sur son état, l'information qu'il venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital où il avait été opéré d'une appendicite, d'où son pansement important au ventre.

Il lui acheta une glace et elle prit plaisir à entendre à nouveau sa musique. Alex se disait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée la première fois. Il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour elle et cela semblait réciproque, mais comme il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps sa situation allait encore pouvoir durer, il se résolut d'en profiter.

C'est ainsi qu'au cours des jours suivants, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent sous le chêne chaque après-midi, heureux d'être ensemble, tout simplement. Ils ne savaient pas qu'à chaque fois, un homme les observait à distance, veillant jalousement dans l'ombre sur le protégé de Yassen Gregorovitch.

 **AR/NCIS**

Depuis une semaine, Shannon Gibbs trouvait son mari, d'habitude si serein, nerveux. Bien sûr, il lui avait confié que lors de sa dernière intervention sur le terrain, il avait tiré sur un enfant. Qu'il ait cru au départ avoir affaire à un adulte ne le consolait pas et il ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Shannon savait qu'il recherchait activement le gamin. Elle-même ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait utiliser de la sorte un enfant, comme il semblait que ce Yassen Gregorovitch le faisait.

Elle fût reconnaissante que Kelly ne semble pas remarquer l'humeur maussade de son père. Elle semblait être toute à son bonheur et lui avait confiée, pour expliquer le fait qu'elle rentrait plus tard ces jours-ci, qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon charmant et mignon. Pour ne pas inquiéter le père surprotecteur, Shannon n'en avait rien dit à son mari, même si elle avait vivement conseillé à sa fille de faire attention.

 **AR/NCIS**

D'humeur sombre, Gibbs entra dans le bureau d'Abby, un verre de café très serré dans une main et un de Caf-Pow dans l'autre.

« Tu as quelque chose pour moi, Abby ? »

« Ah, Gibbs ! », Abby le serra dans ses bras. « Viens voir ce que nous avons trouvé, tu vas être content. »

Tout d'abord septique, l'homme se rapprocha de l'ordinateur tandis que leur analyste y affichait ce qui semblait être une photo. Il eut un instant le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le jeune garçon de la bataille.

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Gibbs, car ces derniers jours, tu semblais un peu absent, mais McGee et moi avons travaillé avec les échantillons de sang retrouvés sur Ziva pour retrouver la trace du garçon. Cela n'a pas été facile car il semble que Scorpia ait effacé toutes leurs traces lorsqu'ils ont pris le garçon avec eux. »

« Mais nous avons finalement demandé des renseignements aux services d'espionnage ayant déjà eu affaire à Gregorovitch. », continua Tony, qui était entré dans la pièce sans que Gibbs le remarque. « Yassen Gregorovitch a enlevé le jeune Alex Rider à Londres, il y a neuf ans et l'aurait élevé depuis au sein de Scorpia. Cela me fait penser à ce film français Léon avec Jean Reno et Nathalie Portman, le tueur et l'enfant. »

Tony s'interrompit en voyant le regard de son patron.

« On connaît leur motif ? »

« Non, Gibbs. »

« Moi, je vais te dire leur seul motif. Ces gens sont des pschopathes, ils entraînent des enfants à tuer et… »

« Abby, Abby… »

« Je sais, Gibbs, mais je trouve cela tellement horrible et injuste, que je voudrais… »

Ils ne surent jamais ce que la pétillante analyste aurait voulu, puisque Gibbs la coupa une nouvelle fois pour décrocher son téléphone qui vibrait.

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, montez me voir avec Tony, Ziva et McGee immédiatement. », fit la voix de son directeur. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai du nouveau concernant l'adolescent qui accompagnait Gregorovitch. »

« J'arrive, Directeur. », il raccrocha. « Tony, avec moi. Et dis à McGee et Ziva de nous rejoindre chez Vance. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau de ce dernier. Un homme était déjà avec le directeur. Cheveux châtains, un peu plus de trente-cinq ans et des yeux bruns intenses. Il les salua avec un très léger accent anglais.

« Je vous présente Ian Rider, agent du MI6. Monsieur Rider a pris le premier avion en partance de Londres lorsque son service a reçu votre alerte. » dit Léon Vance à McGee.

« Rider ? », répéta Gibbs.

L'Anglais hocha la tête.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez rencontré mon neveu, Alex. »

Toute l'équipe hocha la tête et Gibbs reprit la parole.

« Nous savons que Yassen Gregorovitch, » à ce nom, les yeux de Ian lancèrent des éclairs, « a enlevé Alex quand il avait cinq ans et que pendant tout ce temps, votre neveu a été entraîné par l'organisation criminelle Scorpia. Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est pourquoi. »

« Vous avez l'habitude de demander leurs raisons à tous les criminels que vous croisez ? », demanda Ian Rider d'un ton ironique.

Son bref sourire s'effaça et il reprit d'un ton sérieux.

« Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ma famille a eu de graves problèmes avec Scorpia. Mon frère John, le père d'Alex, a eu pour mission d'infiltrer pendant plusieurs années cette organisation, en tant que tueur à gages. Alex n'était alors pas encore né et mon frère le meilleur agent de notre service. C'est là que John a connu Yassen Gregorovitch et a été son mentor. Yassen a toujours admiré mon frère, même quand il a appris que John travaillait en réalité pour le MI6. Peu de temps après la fin de sa mission, alors que mon frère voulait quitter le monde de l'espionnage et construire une nouvelle vie paisible en France avec sa femme et son fils nouveau-né, le conseil exécutif de Scorpia a appris ses véritables allégeances et fait exploser l'avion qui les emmenait en France. Alex était malade et devait les rejoindre plus tard. Sa garde m'a donc été confiée. Gregorovitch a essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'enlever au cours de ces quatre années, jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne. »

« Et pendant neuf ans, vous ne les avez jamais retrouvé ? », fit Gibbs d'un ton dur.

Si Kelly avait subi le même sort, il n'aurait pas eu de répit jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve.

« Gregorovitch est vraiment très malin. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous venez récemment d'en faire les frais. »

« Et par ailleurs, cela est bien pratique, le MI6 va pouvoir maintenant disposer d'un adolescent déjà entraîné. », intervint à son tour Ziva.

Elle savait trop comment fonctionnait une agence d'espionnage. Officiellement, ils rendaient la justice mais officieusement, leurs méthodes n'étaient pas meilleures que celles des criminels qu'ils traquaient. La preuve en était que des gouvernements faisaient parfois appel aux services d'une organisation comme Scorpia.

Vance lança à ses deux agents un regard noir tandis que l'Anglais répondait à ces accusations.

« Alex est avant tout le fils de mon frère. Il est actuellement aux mains de criminels qui veulent en faire l'un des leurs. Je pense que nous pourrions nous associer pour affronter Gregorovitch. Ainsi, je récupère mon neveu et vous, votre suspect. »

Il les salua d'un hochement de tête raide puis sortit.

Gibbs le suivit du regard, en pensant qu'entre Gregorovitch et Rider, le choix était plutôt limité pour le jeune Alex. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Tensions**

Quelques jours plus tard, Alex décida de faire une surprise à Kelly. Il se présenta directement à la grille de son lycée à 16h30, heure où la jeune fille finissait ses cours ce jour-là. Il avait ramené deux pairs de rollers, elle lui avait dit qu'elle en faisait souvent avec son père et il voulait partager un moment sportif avec elle.

La sonnerie retentit à l'heure dite et quelques élèves commencèrent à sortir. Alex repéra rapidement la jolie rousse et s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle courut vers lui.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Du roller avec moi, çà te plairait ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, très enthousiaste. Alex lui tendit les rollers puis s'aperçut que Kelly ne le regardait plus lui, mais par-dessus son épaule. Elle faisait signe à quelqu'un derrière lui avec un grand sourire. Alex se retourna et se figea.

Une jeune femme bronzée aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas. Kelly alla au-devant d'elle et lui fit la bise. Alex, lui, resta immobile et quelque peu craintif : il s'agissait de l'agent du NCIS qu'il avait affronté. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant car Kelly revint vers lui et l'entraîna inconsciemment vers le danger.

« Alex, je te présente une très bonne amie : Ziva. »

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers lui et parut le reconnaître aussitôt. Elle fit cependant comme si de rien était pour le bénéfice de la jeune fille et lui tendit rapidement la main avec un mince sourire.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

Alex la fixa, incapable pendant une longue seconde de prendre une décision. Que devait-il faire ? S'enfuir ? Prétexter une excuse pour s'éclipser ?

 **AR/NCIS**

Des enfants commençaient déjà à sortir de cours lorsque Ziva atteignit le lycée de Kelly. Son patron lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aller chercher sa fille et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune fille et elle savait que cette dernière serait ravie de cette surprise.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'école, la jeune femme repéra l'objet de ses recherches, qui discutait joyeusement avec un garçon, celui-ci tournant le dos à Ziva. Kelly la vit et lui fit signe. Puis, elle la vit trotter vers elle.

« Bonjour Ziva, je suis super contente de te revoir ! », s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues.

« Toujours un plaisir, la miss. », répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tiens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter si tu veux bien. »

Kelly retourna d'où elle venait et alla chercher son interlocuteur précédent en sautillant. Ziva la vit le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Mais l'israélienne repéra immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Le garçon paraissait réticent à avancer vers elle, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à un comportement timide. La jeune femme l'étudia rapidement : des cheveux blond cendré, des yeux bruns profonds… il s'agissait du garçon que Gibbs avait blessé.

« Alex, je te présente une très bonne amie : Ziva. »

L'agent se reprit rapidement, tandis que les deux adolescents arrivaient devant elle. Le garçon l'avait également reconnue et la regardait nerveusement. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas seulement, mais que ses yeux cherchaient de tous côtés une échappatoire. Elle se décida finalement à faire le premier pas et le salua avec assurance, lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

Le regard de bête traquée ne disparut pas mais s'accentua au contraire. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, il prit sa main.

« Bonjour, Madame. »

Elle hocha la tête. La rousse ne s'était rendue compte de rien et babillait joyeusement, tout d'abord sur sa journée de classe. Lorsqu'elle commença à parler de son ami ici présent, la jeune femme vit ce dernier se tendre davantage. Sans doute souhaitait-il en dévoiler le moins possiblesur lui-même à une personne qu'il savait être un ennemi, songea-t-elle.

Elle observa Kelly reprendre la main du blond et ne manqua pas l'éclair de douleur furtif dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsque la main effleura par mégarde son ventre. Une semaine était passée depuis leur combat et elle pensa que le blessé par balle aurait normalement du être encore dans son lit de convalescent. Une blessure comme celle-là était assez grave et le garçon avait l'air de se vider de son sang le jour-là.

Elle se décida à participer au monologue auquel la pauvre Kelly semblait condamnée et s'adressa directement au garçon.

« Alors Alex, tu es dans le même lycée que Kelly ? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais voulait jouer le jeu.

Alex hocha négativement la tête, mais ce fut la rousse qui répondit verbalement à sa place.

« Non, en fait, Alex et sa famille voyagent en permanence. C'est plutôt cool, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Cool de suivre un assassin professionnel lors de ses missions ? C'était une question de point de vue !

« Et que font tes parents, Alex ? »

Ziva poursuivit son jeu. Elle n'était pas agressive mais souhaitait voir comment le garçon réagissait sous pression. Il fallait reconnaître que Gregorovitch avait fait du bon boulot, le garçon réussissait plutôt bien à cacher ses émotions. Si tant est que l'on puisse souhaiter cela pour un enfant.

« Je n'ai pratiquement pas connu ma mère, elle est morte quand j'étais bébé. Mon père voyage beaucoup pour son travail. »

Décidemment, il avait très bien retenu sa leçon : _la vérité est le meilleur des mensonges._

Kelly lui jeta un regard triste, elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de ce détail et serra un peu plus sa main, en signe de réconfort.

« Mes condoléances pour ta maman. »

Les paroles de Ziva furent accueillies par un bref hochement de tête.

« Et vous, que faites-vous ? »

Au fur et à mesure, Ziva sentait qu'une certaine assurance revenait dans les paroles et le langage corporel du blond. Comme si maintenant que le danger était identifié, il avait diminué en intensité. Ziva sourit, réellement amusée par sa réponse du tac au tac. Un partout, balle au centre. Le garçon haussa même un sourcil, un brin provocateur.

« Ziva est agent de sécurité. », répondit Kelly, à sa place.

L'israélienne fut ravie de voir que malgré toute l'amitié qui semblait s'être forgée entre les deux adolescents, la rousse restait prudente. Il s'agissait après tout d'un demi-mensonge seulement, puisque Ziva protégeait au nom du gouvernement.

Ziva vit Alex jeter un coup d'œil discret et rapide à la bosse sur sa hanche droite, où se trouvait son arme de poing et vers ses bottes, où étaient dissimulés deux poignards.

De son côté, elle avait remarqué la ceinture rempli de shuriken autour de la taille ainsi que le pistolet plat contre la cheville.

Ce dernier la faisait soupirer car quel genre d'homme apprenait la guerre à un enfant ? Elle ne doutait pas qu'Alex sache tirer. Mais elle se dit que sur ce point, elle était hypocrite puisqu'elle avait elle-même été entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge. Non, ce qui la dérangeait plus, c'était que l'enfant ait été enlevé dans le but d'en faire une arme.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, d'origine marocaine, s'approcha lentement d'eux, se plaçant à la gauche d'Alex, en face de Ziva. Elle pensa reconnaître vaguement l'un des deux hommes qui avaient aidé Gregorovitch à porter l'adolescent blessé. Celui-ci ne s'en alerta pas et Ziva crût même percevoir un certain soulagement dans sa posture. L'homme les salua poliment mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Ton père ? », demanda Kelly à Alex.

« Non, Gad est un très bon ami de ma famille. »

Ziva aurait mis sa main au feu que Gad n'était pas son vrai nom et qu'il avait un casier plus long que le bras. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, cependant elle posa la main sur la bosse à sa hanche et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la fille de Gibbs. En réponse, l'homme soutint son regard et passa un bras détendu autour des épaules d'Alex.

« Allez, Al, on va rentrer sinon ton père va s'inquiéter. N'oublie pas que tu viens tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. »

De son côté, Ziva lança un regard entendu à Kelly. Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'ils discutaient et Gibbs allait finir par s'inquiéter.

Elle trouva presque ironique que l'agent fédéral et le tueur russe aient en commun une réaction _paternelle_ , mais après tout il était sans doute difficile d'élever un enfant pendant neuf ans sans s'y attacher, même pour le pire psychopathe de la terre, ce que le Russe n'était quand même pas. Il tuait pour de l'argent, non pour le plaisir.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, les deux adultes se défiant une dernière fois du regard. Mais Alex semblait pressé d'éloigner l'homme d'elle, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle l'arrête. Les enfants se promirent de se revoir le lendemain, ce qui restait à voir lorsque Gibbs apprendrait qui était le nouvel ami de sa fille.

Ziva avait un peu pitié d'Alex. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été élevé parmi des criminels, lui n'avait rien demandé. Mais elle comprenait aussi que l'amour d'un père pour sa fille puisse le conduire à un certain manque d'objectivité. Alex en lui-même n'était pas vraiment dangereux, mais Kelly et lui n'étaient pas du même monde et celui du garçon était sombre. Pas ce dont un père rêve pour sa fille.

Ziva sourit lorsque Kelly prit son bras, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il était temps de rentrer.

 **AR/NCIS**

Gibbs entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer avec un grand bruit.

« Maman, papa, je suis là ! Ziva est avec moi ! »

« Oui, ma puce, on t'avais entendue ! »

Sa fille vint l'embrasser puis courut voir sa mère dans la cuisine. Ziva quant à elle, resta sur le pas de la porte du salon, où il se trouvait. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle paraissait fatiguée, ce qui était rare.

« Tout va bien, Agent David ? »

Elle lui sourit puis s'approcha.

« Tu savais que Kelly avait un nouvel ami, un garçon ? »

« C'est normal de se faire de nouveaux amis à l'école. En plus, ma fille est plutôt jolie, mais je pense qu'elle est très responsable. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ce nouvel ami ne pas vient de l'école. Il faut que je te prévienne : tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

« Je t'écoute. D'où le connais-tu ? », dit-il, sérieux à présent.

« Il s'agit du garçon que tu as recherché ces derniers jours. Le point positif, c'est que maintenant tu sais qu'il est vivant. »

Gibbs avait eu peur d'avoir tué l'enfant.

« Tu veux dire, le garçon qui vit avec Gregorovitch ? », demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Elle hocha la tête

« Alex Rider lui-même. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite : j'ai eu le temps d'étudier son comportement avec Kelly. Il ne s'agit pas d'une manipulation pour utiliser ta fille. Il était sincère avec elle. En fait, il a été très surpris quand il m'a reconnue et je crois qu'il avait un peu peur. »

« Lui peut être sincère mais si Gregorovitch se sert de ma famille… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant. L'homme qui a rejoint notre conversation a lui aussi été étonné de me voir. Il semblait au courant pour Kelly mais n'avait fait aucun lien. »

« Quel homme ? Comment était-il au courant ? »

Gibbs était un peu nerveux mais il avait tous les droits de l'être.

« Selon moi, », reprit la jeune femme, « Gregorovitch fait suivre le garçon à distance par un de ses agents, pour sa propre protection. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Le sentiment de culpabilité refit surface, serrant douloureusement le cœur de Gibbs

« Je regrette que ce soit tombé sur lui. Je parlerai à Kelly, merci Ziva. »

« Pas de problème. »

Gibbs la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière elle. Il entendait ses filles rire dans la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La situation venait de se corser encore un peu plus.

 **AR/NCIS**

« Hisham, tu promets de ne rien dire à Yassen pour le moment ? »

« Que tu as une petite copine ou que celle-ci a un lien avec les agents du NCIS qui lui ont tendu un piège l'autre jour ? »

Alex lui jeta un regard nerveux.

« S'il te plaît… »

« D'accord mais tu fais gaffe, ok ? Personne n'a envie de te retrouver dans une prison gouvernementale. Et je te signale que l'opération n'est pas finie. »

« Je sais, je promets de faire attention et si j'ai problème, je lui en parlerai. »

Hisham hocha la tête, satisfait. Intérieurement, il espérait que la situation n'en viendrait pas là. On ne voulait jamais un Gregorovitch en colère contre soi. A cette pensée, il frissona et jeta un coup d'œil au gamin mais celui-ci planait, ses pensées sans doute tournées vers la jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note : Avant toute chose, je dédis ce nouveau chapitre à Platero, mon premier commentateur ! (en PMs) Merci à toi, cela m'a fait très plaisir !**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Relations difficiles**

Après le dîner, Kelly monta rapidement se coucher. Comme cela était plutôt inhabituel, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son père débarquer dans la chambre.

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit avec elle.

« Alors, raconte-moi tout, marine, ta journée s'est bien passée on dirait ? Ziva m'a dit que tu te t'étais faite un nouvel ami. »

« Un agent fédéral n'est pas censée savoir garder des secrets ? », taquina-t-elle.

« Pas pour son patron. Allez, raconte-moi tout. »

Elle lui sourit, hésita un instant puis s'élança.

« Il est blond cendré avec des yeux bruns, un peu envoûtants je dois dire, il a aussi un très beau sourire. Il sait jouer de la guitare et quand il chante en plus, eh bien,… je pense que beaucoup de filles aimeraient sortir avec lui. »

« Dont une que je connais très bien, non ? Il va où à l'école ? »

« Concernant ta première question, je demande un joker ! Il ne va pas à l'école, son père voyage en permanence. Il doit vraiment avoir un métier passionnant ! »

Sans commentaire, pensa Gibbs. L'âme du tueur avait tellement voyagé aussi qu'elle avait du se perdre en chemin.

« Je pense que tu l'apprécierais beaucoup, papa. Il est discret, poli et il adore le sport, comme toi. »

« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi ma chérie, je ne veux que ton bonheur. C'est pourquoi j'ai conscience que ce que je vais te demander maintenant va être très difficile. »

« C'est quoi, tu sais ton petit marine est prêt pour une nouvelle mission. », rigola Kelly.

Mais elle vit que son père arborait un air triste et sérieux.

« Pour le moment, je veux que tu cesses tout contact avec lui. Je suis sur une enquête très dangereuse, y compris pour toi et ta mère, et je veux limiter au maximum les risques avec des étrangers. »

Kelly prit un air effaré.

« Mais papa, il a mon âge, il n'est pas dangereux ! »

« Kelly, s'il te plait… »

« Non, explique-moi ! Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? »

Son père ne s'énervait que très rarement après elle, mais ce fut le cas à ce moment-là.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire d'autres que le fait que c'est pour ton bien, jeune fille ! Et même cela, je ne suis pas obligé ! Je te demande de m'obéir, un point c'est tout ! »

« Je te déteste. »

« Tu peux me détester. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois encore en vie pour le faire. »

Sur ses mots inhabituellement durs, il sortit à grands pas de la chambre de Kelly.

Elle avait envie de hurler. Alex n'avait rien fait, c'était totalement injuste. Tant pis, elle verrait Alex sans l'accord de son père. Après tout, elle n'était plus une petite fille.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le lendemain après-midi, elle demanda à Maddie de la couvrir et se rendit à son rendez-vous habituel, sous le chêne. Cette fois, Alex n'était pas seul. Il y avait une jeune fille brune élancée avec des yeux bleus et un très léger accent irlandais ainsi qu'un garçon de seize ans, type espagnol avec un accent mexicain très prononcé. Elle continua vers eux.

« Salut, Alex. »

Alex parut surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir. Mais il se reprit assez vite.

« Kelly, je te présente Sabina et…Pablo. »

Le deuxième fut dit avec hésitation, comme si en réalité, Alex ne souhaitait pas le lui présenter.

« Voici donc la jolie rousse aux yeux bleus. », ricana l'Irlandaise.

Alex rougit un peu mais ne contredit pas. Kelly, elle, se sentit flattée. Par contre, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier l'autre fille. Mais si c'était l'amie d'Alex, elle se sentait prête à faire un effort.

« Sab est une très bonne amie d'enfance. », l'informa-t-il, devinant ses pensées. Il lui faisait passer par la même occasion un message : _tu n'a pas du tout de quoi être jalouse_. A partir de ce moment-là, elle fut plus détendue et engagea volontiers la conversation.

 **AR/NCIS**

Cet après-midi-là, Alex se promenait dans le parc Kennedy en se demandant si Kelly allait revenir après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus se planta devant lui : Sabina Pleasure.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis presque trois mois, car elle était repartie en Irlande avec sa cousine Anouchka, bien avant que Yassen et lui ne partent pour Washington.

Elle lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête. Alex se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle, main dans la main se tenait un garçon basané d'environ seize ans, qu'Alex reconnut immédiatement : Pablo Reynosa, le fils de Paloma.

Ce n'étonna guère Alex, Sab adorait les bad boys ! Et même si le garçon n'était pas aussi cinglé que la mère, ce devait être une relation pimentée !

« Depuis quand es-tu arrivée d'Irlande ? »

« La semaine dernière, la famille de Pablo a accepté de m'héberger. »

La connaissant, la jeune fille avait du leur faire du chantage ou donner des pots de vins, puis traverser la frontière mexico-américaine en toute illégalité.

« J'ai appris pour toi, », continua-t-elle. « Tu vas mieux ? »

Alex acquiesça brièvement puis fit un signe de tête vers l'autre garçon pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Yassen lui avait souvent parlé de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à un inconnu. Elevée de la même manière, Sabina comprit immédiatement.

Ils restèrent à papoter quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Kelly. Elle parut hésiter puis s'avança vers eux. Alex la présenta puis, la sentant nerveuse, lui fit comprendre à mi-mots que Sabina n'était une rivale. Aussitôt, il la sentit se détendre et les quatre ados se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.

 **AR/NCIS**

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne resta finalement plus qu'Alex et Kelly. La jeune fille lui dit alors qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Ils s'installèrent au bord d'un étang, Alex assis les pieds dans l'eau et sa compagne couchée dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux du garçon.

« Je dois tout d'abord te dire que je ne sais pas c'est réciproque, mais j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. », lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant adorablement.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement, touché.

« C'est mon cas aussi. »

Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à toucher son front avec le sien, déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il n'insista pas, ce simple geste le comblait de bonheur. Mais quand il la regarda à nouveau, la rousse avait une expression grave. D'un geste, il l'invita à continuer.

« La deuxième chose que je dois te dire c'est que mon père n'est pas d'accord. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Alors je tenais à ne rien te cacher de la situation, mais je n'ai certainement pas envie d'arrêter. »

« Moi non plus, », lui avoua-t-il, « Je me sens bien avec toi, libre et vivant. Humain. »

Ils se sourirent, tous deux soulagés de s'être avoué leurs sentiments. Ils restèrent là un long moment, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

AR/NCIS

Gibbs avait vraiment passé une mauvaise journée. Il détestait se disputer avec sa fille et cela l'avait empêché de se concentrer. Quand il était parti ce matin, Shannon lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda à nouveau ce soir-là, il consentit enfin à lui répondre.

« Kelly et moi, nous nous sommes disputé hier soir. »

Shannon le fixa, étonnée.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Gibbs soupira.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle voyait un garçon, ces derniers temps ? »

« Leroy, elle a quatorze ans, tu ne vas tout de même l'enfermer dans une tour de verre jusqu'à sa majorité ! »

« Non, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas seulement ça. Ce garçon a un lien avec mon enquête actuelle. Shannon, c'est le garçon sur lequel j'ai tiré. »

Sa femme se tint devant lui, stupéfaite.

« Tu as peur que Kelly apprenne ce que tu as fait ? », l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui mais pas que. Ce gamin est lié avec des personnes vraiment très dangereuses. Pour commencer, le tueur à gages que nous poursuivons est son tuteur ! Et je ne sais pas comment protéger notre fille sans lui faire mal. »

Sa femme sembla comprendre son dilemme et le rassura d'une pression sur l'épaule.

« Suis ton instinct, amour. C'est toujours ce que tu fais de mieux. »

Il lui sourit, conscient de la chance qu'il avait. Dans leur dos, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma doucement. Kelly venait de rentrer.

« Bonsoir, puce. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, hésitante. Puis s'avança dans la pièce.

« Ecoute, papa, en ce qui concerne Alex, je ne veux pas en parler. Mais je suis désolée pour la dispute. »

Gibbs acquiesça, prenant note des traces de larmes sur les joues de sa fille. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint se jeta dedans. Il en profita pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Sa femme les observait, émue. Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, elle leur dit :

« Bon allez, les madeleines, venez, je vais vous faire des bons burgers pour le dîner. »

Son mari et sa fille la regardèrent avec un grand sourire et la suivirent dans la cuisine.

AR/NCIS

Alex sautillait presque lorsqu'il revint à la maison. Il faillit d'ailleurs percuter Yassen tant il était distrait. Le Russe l'évita souplement et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu sors beaucoup ces derniers temps, j'espère que tu ménages ta blessure. »

« T'inquiète ! Tout va bien pour moi ! »

Aujourd'hui, rien n'aurait pu gâcher son humeur. D'autant plus que ce soir, il prévoyait une petite surprise pour Kelly.

Le Russe l'observa un moment, quelque peu amusé puis continua :

« Alex, je m'en vais tout de suite et ne serai pas de retour avant demain matin. Idem pour Walker et les autres. Essaie de ne pas faire exploser la maison en notre absence. Il y a une surprise dans ta chambre, la fille Pleasure… »

« Oui, je sais, Sab est revenue, je l'ai vue cet aprèm. Au fait, Yassen ? Moi aussi, je t'aime.»

Il entoura la taille de son tuteur pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis repartit à travers la maison en sautillant et en sifflotant.

De son côté, Yassen Gregorovitch affichait un air perplexe. Il se dit qu'il devrait demander des explications plus tard à l'agent Hisham Refahi.

 **AR/NCIS**

Encore tout à son bonheur, Alex pénétra dans sa chambre où il fut accueilli par…Sabina !

« Fais comme chez toi, pas de problème. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tout à fait sérieux et la jeune fille le fixa, interloquée.

« Tout va bien, Al ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ? »

« Toi, tu es amoureux ! »

« Et oui, de la plus jolie fille que je connaisse ! Et tu sais quoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi ! »

Alex ne tenait pas en place.

« J'avoue, c'est un bon choix. A qui téléphones-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant prendre son portable.

« A Tom, il possède des talents de hacker insoupçonné et j'en ai besoin pour préparer une surprise à Kelly, ce soir. »

« Ce soir, mais… »

Au même moment, Tom Harris décrocha.

« Salut, c'est Alex. Dis-moi tu pourrais pirater les données administratives d'un lycée. J'aurais besoin d'une adresse. Je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour Yassen mais pour moi. J'ai besoin de connaître l'adresse d'une copine pour lui faire une surprise. »

« Ca marche, envoie-moi ses références. »

Alex raccrocha, fit comme demandé puis attendit.

Trente petites minutes plus tard, Tom lui envoya l'adressa par texto. Il le remercia de la même manière puis se tourna enfin vers Sabina, un petit sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

« Sab, j'aurais besoin s'il te plaît que tu me serves de couverture pour ce soir. T'inquiète, il n'y a que nous jusque demain matin. »

La jeune accepta en riant, avant de penser que si Yassen l'apprenait, Alex et elle allaient se faire massacrer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre que je posterai jusqu'à Lundi soir car je pars en week-end. Profitez-en peut-être pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'intrigue, des personnages… Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

 **Guepard54**

 **Chapitre 9 : Surprises**

Après avoir dégusté leurs burgers maisons, la famille Gibbs s'installa devant un bon film, puisque Kelly n'avait pas école le lendemain matin. Il était environ dix heures trente lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Lorsque Kelly pénétra dans sa chambre, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Alex était tranquillement assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Il avait revêtu la même combinaison noire qu'il portait le jour de leur rencontre dans le bus. Il souriait d'un air charmeur et ses yeux pétillaient. Kelly se sentit fondre alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui doucement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. J'avais besoin de te voir. »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire un instant lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Un « Bonne nuit » de ses parents lui parvint à travers la porte, auquel elle répondit.

Elle entendit Alex rire doucement à côté d'elle. Il avait pénétré dans sa chambre par effraction et il riait. Il rirait sans doute moins si son père les surprenait !

Il lui expliqua qu'il était seul chez lui ce soir-là et qu'il en avait profité pour faire le mur. Elle s'imagina faire la même chose, mais n'arrivait pas à se visualiser en habile cascadeuse.

« Que voudrais-tu faire ? »

« Etre avec toi suffit à mon bonheur. »

« On pourrait regarder un film sur mon ordinateur portable, _Titanic_ , çà te dirait ? »

« Tu veux savoir si je suis une mauviette ou une brute sans cœur ? », la charria-t-il.

« Je pense que tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre. », lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un paquet de Haribo.

« Je n'ai pas de pop-corn, désolée. »

« Les bonbons feront l'affaire. »

Ils s'allongèrent sur son lit et s'installèrent confortablement, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre et le paquet de bonbons entre eux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le générique de fin les trouva trois heures plus tard, endormis l'un contre l'autre. Malheureusement, le téléphone d'Alex vibra, le réveillant en sursaut. Il heurta la table de nuit et fit tomber la lampe de chevet dans un grand bruit, qui réveilla Kelly à son tour.

Le jeune homme se figea, en alerte, puis roula sous le lit. Kelly, elle aussi, se leva, entendant déjà des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

« Kelly, tout va bien ? », demanda son père en ouvrant la porte. « Pourquoi ta fenêtre est-elle encore grande ouverte ? »

Il alla la fermer tandis que sa mère restait sur le pas de la porte, curieuse.

« C'est… rien… Tout va…bien, papa. »

L'intéressé la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

« Mon petit marine ne sait pas mentir. Est-ce encore Maddie sous le lit ? »

Il s'approchât du dessous du lit et Kelly sut qu'elle avait de gros ennuis.

 **AR/NCIS**

Dès que Gibbs fut penché, il vit une silhouette rouler de dessous le lit, vers la porte. L'étranger était mince et réussit à se faufiler alors que sa femme s'y tenait. La personne se dirigea, dans le noir, vers les escaliers mais l'agent du NCIS le rattrapa alors qu'il descendait la quatrième marche. Gibbs agrippa un bras, mais il eut à peine le temps de noter les cheveux blond cendré et les yeux bruns que le garçon se dégagea violemment, perdant dans le même temps son équilibre. Gibbs ne put qu'observer impuissant le corps dévaler les escaliers en bois.

Dès que la chute se fut arrêtée, au bas des marches, il se précipita. Il reconnut clairement le jeune Alex Rider mais celui-ci était vraiment mal en point. Outre les contusions dues à sa chute, sa blessure au ventre était redevenue une plaie béante, imprégnant la moquette de sang frais. Du sang coulait également de son nez et de sa bouche.

Lorsque le garçon vit l'homme se pencher sur lui, il tenta de se recroqueviller, craintif, mais l'ex-marine lui présenta ses paumes pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

En haut de l'escalier se tenaient Kelly et Shannon, toutes deux choquées. Sa fille esquissa un geste vers l'adolescent blessé mais Shannon la retint.

« J'aurais besoin de bandes, d'antiseptiques et d'antidouleurs , s'il vous plait. »

Pendant qu'elles allaient les lui chercher, il tourna son regard vers Alex. L'adolescent avait la respiration irrégulière et la douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux bruns, sans qu'il ne gémisse pour autant. Gibbs se dit qu'il était très courageux.

Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là et regarder l'adolescent souffrir était difficile. Il s'était juré de ne jamais faire de mal à un enfant et voilà qu'il avait blessé ce garçon à deux reprises. Rien n'allait en ce moment.

Shannon et Kelly revinrent, les bras chargés. La jeune fille s'installa de manière à soutenir la tête de son petit-ami, sans jeter un seul regard à son père.

« Leroy, il perd trop de sang, il vaut mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital. », lui dit sa femme.

Il est vrai que la quantité de liquide qui coulait commençait devenir inquiétante.

« Non…non…,pas l'hôpi…pas l'hôpital, je vous…en prie. », murmura l'adolescent, la voix enrouée par la douleur.

Gibbs le scruta un instant, puis résonna que s'il voulait arracher le garçon de l'emprise de Scorpia, il lui fallait agir avec prudence. Dans un hôpital, Gregorovitch le retrouverait facilement. Et pour le soldat qu'était Gibbs, il était hors de question d'utiliser un blessé comme appât.

« Je vais appeler Ducky. Ne le bougez surtout pas pour l'instant. », dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il composa le numéro de son vieil ami et attendit.

« Oui, Jethro ? »

« Ducky, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Alex Rider baigne actuellement dans son sang, au beau milieu de mon salon. Sa blessure au ventre s'est rouverte et je ne peux le conduire dans un hôpital. »

La crainte perçait dans la voix de Gibbs et Ducky le sentit aussi.

« J'arrive immédiatement Jethro. »

Et il raccrocha. Gibbs reprit le chemin du salon, un petit peu soulagé.

« Kelly, s'il te plait, remonte te coucher, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cela. Shannon, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le distraire. Ducky va devoir refermer la plaie, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'endormir. Son pouls est trop faible, il ne se réveillerait pas. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser léger sur le front du garçon, Kelly se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans discuter. Gibbs sentit qu'elle était furieuse. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui lui adressa un regard triste. Elle avait pris dans ses mains la main gauche de l'adolescent et la massait pour essayer de le détendre. Ce dernier paraissait fiévreux, tournant sans cesse la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre, dans un état second.

Sur ce, son vieil ami arriva. Sur ses instructions, ils déplacèrent précautionneusement le garçon sur le canapé familial. Ducky entreprit alors d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang et de réparer la blessure. Le blessé était à demi éveillé et il fallut à plusieurs le maintenir en place. Le plus spectaculaire était qu'il ne poussait aucun cri, à peine un ou deux gémissements.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le médecin-légiste posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Gibbs.

« Il a bien réagi à l'intervention. S'il passe la nuit, il sera tiré d'affaire. Je viens de lui donner la dose maximale d'antidouleurs. »

« Merci Ducky. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je vais veiller sur lui cette nuit. Je t'appelle s'il y a un problème. »

L'intéressé acquiesça et se laissa raccompagner par Shannon, tandis que Gibbs s'installa au chevet d'Alex pour ce qui promettait d'être une longue nuit. Sa femme vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Il souhaitait qu'elle aille se coucher mais elle rétorqua qu'un des deux pourrait ainsi rester éveillé, juste au cas où.

 **AR/NCIS**

Toute la journée du lendemain, Alex resta dans un état de semi-conscience avec une fièvre élevée même son cas n'était plus aussi grave que la veille. Gibbs avait lui-même tenu à rester à la maisonet ils se relayaient continuellement, avec Kelly, auprès d'Alex. Seule une ou deux fois, Shannon ou Ziva remplirent cette tâche.

Il avait en effet demandé à l'ex-Mossad de venir chez lui tant que le jeune Rider y serait. Gibbs avait entendu le vibreur du garçon toute la nuit et lorsqu'il avait regardé, il avait constaté que Yassen Gregorovitch cherchait son protégé. Il ne voulait donc prendre aucun risque et ne surtout pas se laisser surprendre par l'assassin dans sa propre maison.

Finalement, le surlendemain de l'accident, Alex était complètement conscient. Ducky décréta que dès le lendemain, son état ne nécessiterait plus de rester alité. Néanmoins, ils devraient rester prudents. C'est pourquoi Gibbs décida qu'il serait transféré au NCIS le lendemain matin. En outre, cela permettrait d'éviter les risques d'attaque dans sa maison.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex essayait doucement de s'habiller lorsque le père de Kelly entra dans la chambre d'ami.

L'homme arborait un air sérieux tandis qu'il l'informait de son transfert au NCIS, le lendemain.

« Hors de question ! », se rebiffa l'adolescent, « Vous voulez m'arrêter pour quel motif ? D'avoir taché de mon sang votre moquette ? »

« Nous avons besoin de ton témoignage. »

Gibbs se força à rester le plus calme possible. Il comprenait en partie la colère du garçon, d'autant que celui-ci cherchait à protéger le Russe. Mais lui-même cherchait à aider le garçon, donc il fallait que l'un des deux cède.

« Pour arrêter Yassen ? Ce sera sans moi, merci. »

L'ex-marine n'abandonna pas la partie.

« En plus quelqu'un veut te voir : ton oncle Ian. »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête frénétiquement. Il ne pouvait pas voir Ian, il ne le supporterait pas.

« Non, pas çà, je vous en supplie. »

Gibbs vit que le garçon était au bord des larmes. Cette vue l'enragea. A cause de Scorpia, Alex refusait de voir son propre oncle et paniquait rien qu'en y pensant. C'était franchement révoltant.

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase ne tarda pas à arriver. Alex, dans sa crise de panique, commença à parler en russe et à appeler le nom du tueur à gages avec anxiété. Gibbs ne parvint pas à le sortir de sa transe et sortit de la pièce, écœuré. Le gamin avait été complètement conditionné par les gens avec lesquels il avait grandi. Gibbs n'était plus aussi sûr de réussir à le sortir de leurs griffes.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex était parti depuis plus de quatre heures lorsque Sabina entendit une voiture dans l'allée. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre et fut horrifiée de constater, que contrairement à ce qui était prévu, Yassen Gregorovitch était déjà de retour. L'assassin entra dans la maison et Sabina l'entendit gravir les marches d'escalier. La jeune fille se faufila aussitôt dans son lit pour faire semblant de dormir.

Mais le Russe savait ce qu'il voulait. Sans préambule, il entra dans sa chambre et la questionna.

« Où est Alex ? »

A son ton doux mais dangereux, la jeune fille sut qu'ils avaient vraiment de graves ennuis.

 **AR/NCIS**

La soirée avait relativement bien commencé. Ses hommes avaient fait du bon boulot et le cartel Reynosa serait satisfait. D'ailleurs, le frère et la sœur avaient demandé à Yassen de rester jusqu'au lendemain, pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien avec les chargements.

Ils l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'en avait rien montré avant d'accepter l'invitation. Un bon professionnel connaît les pièges à éviter et risquer de faire offense à l'orgueil d'une femme aussi dangereuse que Paloma Reynosa entrait dans cette catégorie.

Il le regretta vite quand la conversation se dirigea vers son protégé. Tout d'abord méfiant et agacé, il devint intérieurement horrifié lorsqu'elle lui apprit que son fils Pablo avait rencontré Alex en compagnie de la fille de l'agent du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kelly et qu'ils semblaient alors très proches.

Tout au long de la soirée, il essaya de contacter le garçon afin de se rassurer. En effet, Alex pouvait être très téméraire et il l'avait laissé seul. En outre, Yassen ne lui ayant pas trop parlé de sa mission, il se pouvait que le jeune homme ignore le lien entre sa nouvelle amie et l'agence fédérale qui traquait son tuteur.

Au fil des heures et toujours sans réponse du gamin, son inquiétude amplifia tant qu'il se décida à prendre finalement congé et de repartir. Ce n'était pas une décision irréfléchie : à ce stade de l'opération, ses commanditaires auraient été stupides de se débarrasser de lui et de se donner la peine de devoir le remplacer.

Le trajet de retour lui parut trop long à son goût et à son arrivée, il se précipita à l'étage pour demander des comptes à la fille Pleasure. Un seul regard lui fit comprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il ne s'attarda pas : ce n'était pas le moment de sévir. Alex était peut-être déjà entre les mains de l'agent Gibbs, voire pire du NCIS.

Il essaya d'appeler encore quelques fois, puis abandonna. Il était maintenant tant de réfléchir posément afin de tout faire pour tirer l'adolescent de ce guêpier. Il maudit une nouvelle fois le gène Rider, toujours prompt à conduire son porteur dans les pires ennuis. Il songea un instant qu'un jour, il n'arriverait pas à temps pour sauver le garçon puis se rabroua intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Voyage mouvementé**

Le lendemain matin, Alex se réveilla de bonne heure, anxieux. Gibbs allait l'emmener au Quartier général du NCIS et il ignorait quand il pourrait en sortir.

A la pensée de revoir son oncle, une angoisse sourde l'envahit. Cette fois, il réussit cependant à la maîtriser à son grand soulagement. Hors de question de s'effondrer comme hier ! Il éprouva de la honte à la pensée qu'il avait laissé un ennemi le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Yassen, lui, ne l'aurait jamais permis.

Son esprit se tourna vers ce dernier. Le Russe allait être fou de rage, mais également et plus encore, mort d'inquiétude. Yassen arrivait à cacher ses véritables sentiments à tout le monde, mais vivre dans l'intimité du tueur pendant neuf ans avait permis à Alex de percer ses boucliers.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'agent David.

« Nous allons partir. », informa-t-elle le garçon d'une voix douce.

« Vous allez me mettre les menottes ? », demanda-t-il effrontément.

« En ai-je besoin ? »

« Bah, puisque vous avez l'air de me prendre pour un dangereux criminel… »

Une nouvelle fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'agent Gibbs entra.

« Tout est prêt ? », demanda-t-il à Ziva.

Après avoir reçu un hochement de tête positif, il se tourna vers Alex et l'examina.

« On y va. J'espère que tu es conscient, Alex, qu'il ne serait pas dans ton intérêt d'essayer de t'évader. D'autant que tu risquerais de rouvrir une nouvelle fois tes blessures. » Il lui jeta un regard appuyé puis continua d'une voix plus douce. « Nous n'avons en revanche pas l'intention de te faire du mal ni de t'utiliser. »

« Vous espérez quand même pousser Yassen à faire une erreur. Mais vous vous trompez, c'est le meilleur. », dit le jeune homme avec un regard amer.

Gibbs ne répondit pas mais l'observa encore quelques secondes, avant de faire signe à Ziva. Cette dernière prit l'adolescent par le bras et l'entraîna à la suite de son patron, hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'Alex sortit, il remarqua que deux autres agents étaient présents.

« Voici les agents Anthony Dinozzo et Timothy McGee. », adressa Gibbs à l'adolescent. « Nous allons nous répartir en deux voitures. »

Le « Au cas où » resta implicite. Finalement, Ziva et McGee furent chargés d'emmener le garçon, tandis que Gibbs et Tony prendraient la deuxième voiture, pour créer une diversion s'il y avait besoin.

Les deux voiturent partirent à cinq minutes d'intervalle. Dans celle de Ziva, le silence pesant indiquait une forte tension, mais fut brisé au bout de dix minutes par une sonnerie de téléphone. Ziva décrocha aussitôt et écouta attentivement Gibbs.

« Ziva, nous avons repéré deux Ford Fiesta noires qui semblent chercher quelque chose. L'une d'elle nous suit mais la seconde a changé de direction. Soyez prudents et ne prenez aucun risque, surtout si vous devez combattre. Et empêchez Alex de sortir de la voiture par tous les moyens. »

Le ton de l'homme était sérieux et l'israélienne ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de ses paroles.

« Ok, Gibbs. On se retrouve à l'agence. », répondit-elle, avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna alors vers le garçon assis sur le siège passager avant et sortit des menottes. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de défi auquel elle répondit avec un haussement de sourcil. Le jeune homme lui tendit finalement ses mains. Elle attacha un bracelet autour d'un de ses poignets et referma l'autre autour d'une des poignées de sécurité.

A peine cinq minutes après avoir pris toutes ces précautions, elle repéra la voiture de leurs poursuivants. Elle choisit finalement de s'arrêter dans un parking désaffecté, après avoir plus ou moins réussi à semer leurs adversaires. Pour elle, il était préférable de les affronter directement plutôt que de risquer l'accident. McGee et elle sortirent de la voiture mais elle conseilla à son coéquipier de rester à proximité. Lorsque les tueurs déboulèrent cinq minutes plus tard, elle venait de trouver un endroit pratique pour un tireur embusqué. Elle n'avait plus qu'à les attendre dans son champ de vision.

AR/NCIS

Malgré toute sa contenance, Alex sentit la panique le gagner. Il se raisonna et s'attaqua à délivrer sa main emprisonnée. Il venait de réussir, du sang coulant abondamment à l'intérieur de sa manche, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, tout proche. Hisham et Kingston venaient de les rejoindre et le premier était à peine sorti de la Fiesta qu'il se retrouva à terre, pris par surprise par une balle qui l'atteignit dans le dos. En voyant son ami si mal en point, le jeune homme s'élança aussitôt… pour être vite rattrapé par l'agent McGee.

« Hisham, non ! », cria-t-il en arabe.

Il tentait de se dégager de la prise de l'agent du NCIS, essayant d'exécuter des prises, mordant, griffant, tel un animal enragé. Tout pour rejoindre son ami blessé.

« Ziva, aide-moi ! », l'entendit-il demander à sa collègue.

Cette dernière revint vers eux et, au passage, jeta un coup d'œil à Kingston en train d'aider le mercenaire marocain. Arrivée près de McGee, elle saisit fermement les jambes de l'adolescent tandis que le génie en informatique maintenait le haut du corps. A eux deux, ils tentèrent de ramener Alex dans la voiture, mais ce dernier éprouvait une force que seul le désespoir pouvait fournir.

A la fin, n'y tenant plus, l'israélienne sortit un pistolet hypodermique et tira. Le gamin s'affaissa aussitôt dans leurs bras et ils purent enfin le conduire en sécurité, sans plus d'encombre.

AR/NCIS

De leur côté, Gibbs et Tony se retrouvaient dans la même situation. Leurs poursuivants avaient réussi à les coincer dans une allée sombre. Gibbs s'en voulait mais ils durent se résigner à l'affrontement. Tony avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le bras, mais il résistait, malgré tout. Gibbs était fier de son agent mais cela ne pouvait continuer.

« Si Gregorovitch veut tant récupérer Alex, pourquoi n'est-il donc pas ici, à votre place ? »

Le mercenaire qui lui faisait face plissa les yeux sans répondre. Sans doute comprenait-il que, par cette remarque insultante, l'agent fédéral tentait de distraire leur attention.

« Que voulez-vous au garçon ? », rétorqua-t-il. « Nous l'avons élevé, Scorpia est comme sa famille et tuer deviendra bientôt une seconde nature chez lui, aussi facile que de respirer. »

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient que les membres de Scorpia étaient sans pitié, mais comment ces hommes-là, qui avaient vu grandir Alex, pouvaient-ils le condamner à une vie de fuite et de crime permanents ?

Soudainement, une sonnerie retentit et le plus âgé des trois assassins, qui semblait être le chef, décrocha immédiatement.

« Walker. », il écouta, puis : « Quoi ? Avez-vous Alex ? »

Il mit rapidement fin à la conversation, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous nous reverrons, agent Gibbs. Gregorovitch ne vous laissera pas remporter la partie si facilement. »

Ses deux compagnons le suivirent jusqu'à leur voiture, tournant sans crainte le dos à Gibbs et Tony. Ces derniers étaient visiblement épuisés et d'ailleurs ne tentèrent rien. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent le chemin du Quartier général du NCIS.

AR/NCIS

Dès leur arrivée, Gibbs constata la présence de Vance dans leurs bureaux communs mais aussi d'Ian Rider, l'oncle d'Alex. Cela ne lui plût pas. Le gamin n'avait pas besoin de faire une nouvelle crise. Par ailleurs, le garçon et son escorte n'étaient toujours pas rentrés !

L'agent du MI6 se dirigea vers lui mais l'ex-Marine l'évita et Dinozzo, voyant son manège, retint l'attention de l'anglais sur lui.

Au même moment, McGee et Ziva arrivèrent soutenant un Alex Rider à l'air sonné entre eux. Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'ex-Mossad qui lui répondit en lui tendant un pistolet hypodermique.

« Nous étions obligés, Patron. », indiqua McGee. « Nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque qu'ils le récupèrent. »

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, ne doutant pas de ses agents. Aucun d'eux n'aurait blessé un enfant volontairement. Le gamin semblait à présent presque totalement réveillé et fixait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Gibbs : son oncle, encore en pleine discussion avec Tony.

Puis, comme s'il avait senti les yeux posés sur lui, Ian Rider se retourna et plongea directement son regard brun dans celui de son neveu. L'Anglais semblait partagé entre la colère, la curiosité et le soulagement. Il commença à faire un pas en avant mais fut stoppé par son interlocuteur sur un regard de Gibbs.

Celui-ci prit un café dans sa main et se dirigea vers Alex, qu'il entraîna à sa suite.

« Alors, où sont vos cellules ? », demanda sarcastiquement le garçon.

« Tu vas répondre à nos questions dans la salle d'interrogatoire normale, pour le moment. Nous déciderons de la suite en fonction de tes réponses. », répondit l'ex-Marine, en faisant signe à Ziva de les suivre.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier regard nerveux à Ian, avant de leur emboîter le pas.

AR/NCIS

La salle où Alex fut conduit était dans les tons orange, plus chaleureux qu'angoissants. Il s'assit à la place que les deux fédéraux lui désignèrent, eux-mêmes installés face à lui. Le plus âgé sortit tout de suite le téléphone de l'adolescent, qu'il lui avait subtilisé pendant sa convalescence, et le posa à côté d'eux. Alex fit un geste pour tenter de le prendre et ce faisant, découvrit sa manche droite ensanglantée.

Leur surprise passée, les deux agents échangèrent un regard. Gibbs soupira puis fit signe à sa collègue d'aller chercher de quoi soigner la blessure. Alex lança un regard moqueur à l'homme.

« J'ai connu bien pire. Je ne suis pas en sucre et ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

L'égratignure en question avait tant imbibé la manche du liquide carmin que celle-ci était presque à tordre.

« Je n'en doute pas. », répondit son vis-à-vis avec un regard perçant. « Mais il faut tout de même te soigner. Je doute que Gregorovitch tienne à te récupérer, si tu deviens infirme. »

Alex sursauta, le regard noir de rage contenue. Au même instant, Ziva revint avec le matériel médical et entreprit de lui faire un rapide pansement. Ceci fait, le garçon se rencogna dans sa chaise et croisa les bras, dans une attitude de défi.

« Tout d'abord, », commença Gibbs, « je souhaiterais savoir ce que tu fabriquais dans la chambre de ma fille avant-hier soir. »

Alex roula des yeux.

« A votre avis ? », provoqua-t-il. Puis il redevint sérieux. « Mes sentiments envers votre fille étaient sincères bien avant que je ne sache qui elle était, Agent Gibbs. Vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous affirme que je ne suis pas en train d'utiliser Kelly, pour le compte de personne. »

« Cela reste à voir. », répondit le père.

Mais dans son esprit, celui-ci était persuadé que le gamin ne mentait pas. Cette histoire n'était rien de plus qu'une coïncidence malchanceuse. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'à cause de son lien avec Gregorovitch et Scorpia, Alex restait un danger potentiel pour sa fille.

En face de lui, le jeune homme parût longuement hésité puis avoua à voix basse.

« Je l'aime. J'aime Kelly. »

La sincérité suintait de chacun de ses mots. Gibbs décida alors de passer à l'action.

« Tu prétends aussi que Yassen Gregorovitch, un tueur à gages de renommée internationale, t'as pris et élevé de bon cœur, oserais-je dire _avec amour_ ? Je vais te dire en réalité ce que c'est, Alex. Je te crois lorsque tu dis ne pas utiliser ma fille, tu n'es pas une personne cruelle, j'en suis sûr. Mais Gregorovitch, lui, est un professionnel, l'un des meilleurs selon tes dires. »

L'homme vit le regard de son interlocuteur devenir de plus en plus intense, au fur et à mesure que la tension entre eux s'épaississait. Même Ziva restait concentrée, attendant si besoin était, le moment d'intervenir. Mais Gibbs ignora volontairement les signaux d'alarme. Il avait besoin d'apprendre _qui_ était Gregorovitch et de comprendre le lien qui unissait l'impitoyable tueur à gages au jeune homme qui avait su charmer sa fille, afin de pouvoir le briser rapidement. Et accessoirement, pouvoir rendre son neveu à Ian Rider.

C'est pourquoi il continua sur sa lancée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que cet homme ne t'a pas menti, et ce depuis des années ? Qu'il ne t'utilise pas à ce moment même ? Pendant qu'il s'est arrangé pour te faire prendre, tout en te faisant croire qu'il a _tenté_ de te sauver, lui-même continue d'avancer dans l'ombre. Peut-être même sans avoir un seul instant pensé à toi et à ce que tu pouvais être en train de vivre ? »

Ziva comprenait l'intention derrière l'apparente dureté de son patron. C'est pourquoi elle ne l'interrompit pas, car même si l'adolescent restait presque impassible, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser ou à s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas de la cruauté de la part de Gibbs, il essayait au contraire d' _aider_ le garçon en face de lui, de le libérer des abysses dans lesquelles son éducation risquait de le plonger. Au final, Ziva reconnut le but premier : Gibbs voulait sauver Alex de ce qu'il était en train de devenir, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Malheureusement, le garçon ne le prit pas comme çà. A peine Gibbs eut-il prononcé les derniers mots, qu'il bondit, vert de rage, et manqua se jeter sur l'homme par-dessus la table.

Elle intervint en lui tordant le bras et en l'immobilisant.

« Assieds-toi. Immédiatement. », siffla-t-elle.

Le garçon obéit à contrecœur, fixant toujours Gibbs. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, examinant le jeune homme pendant toute la scène.

Un vibreur téléphonique interrompit les pensées des trois personnes qui se penchèrent aussitôt sur le téléphone posé au milieu de la table. Il s'agissait du téléphone d'Alex et le nom de l'appelant figurait sur l'écran : Yassen Gregorovitch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Menaces**

Détachant leurs yeux du téléphone sonnant toujours, Alex et Gibbs se fixèrent avec intensité. Le garçon ne tenta rien, sachant qu'il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir parler à son tuteur et fit même un geste à peine perceptible en direction de l'objet, autorisant à regret l'agent à décrocher. Ce dernier, étonné de sa docilité, le remercia d'un hochement de tête et répondit à l'appel.

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, », fit une voix impassible à l'autre bout du fil. Aucun accent ne filtrait. « Je ne crois pas utile de me présenter, n'est ce pas ? »

« Que voulez-vous, Gregorovitch ? »

« Vous le savez parfaitement. Je pense même que l'objet de mes recherches est avec vous en ce moment même, Agent Gibbs. »

Gibbs tourna son regard vers le gamin qui tentait visiblement de comprendre les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Alex est avec moi, en effet. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas lui parler. En revanche, cela vous intéresserait-il de savoir qu'après s'être à nouveau vider de tout son sang dans mon salon, il est finalement en pleine forme ? », Titilla-t-il l'assassin.

Il entendit presque les lèvres de l'autre homme se pincer. Mais l'homme était un professionnel et aucune émotion ne perçait dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

« Des blessures que Vous lui avez causées, et par deux fois, en peu de temps. Finalement, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas aussi différent de moi que vous semblez le penser. »

Sous l'effet d'une colère retenue, les mains de l'agent du NCIS se crispèrent. Le garçon en face de lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris de le voir réagir aussi facilement. Le regard qu'il lui lança poussa même Gibbs à tenter de prendre verbalement le dessus sur le tueur à gages.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui forme un enfant à la guerre, Gregorovitch. Peut-être devriez-vous regarder dans le dictionnaire la définition du mot « _abus_ ». Vous avez une drôle de façon de prendre soin d'un enfant. »

A ces mots, l'enfant en question bondit presque, comme s'il voulait lui arracher le téléphone. Ziva contourna alors la table, pour lui poser doucement mais fermement les mains sur les épaules, le maintenant en place.

« Demandez donc à Alex s'il préfère rester avec vous ou revenir avec moi à la maison, Agent Gibbs. Vous pourriez être étonné de la réponse. »

« Pas tant que cela, puisque vous semblez l'avoir conditionné. », répondit Gibbs amèrement. « Mais dites moi, s'il y avait un problème, qui choisiriez-vous d'Alex ou de Scorpia ? »

Sa question avait sans doute fait mouche l'espace d'un quart de seconde, puisqu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil une infime inspiration. Mais Gregorovitch reprit aussitôt sa voix froide.

« Cessons ce petit jeu. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Quel est votre prix, Agent Gibbs ? Tous les hommes en ont un. »

La voix était chargée de menace.

« Dans votre monde sans doute, oui. Mais une agence fédérale ne négocie pas avec les criminels. »

Le Russe avait un sourire à peine perceptible dans la voix.

« Demandez donc au FBI ou à la CIA. Mais je note votre refus de coopérer et saurai m'en souvenir lorsque je récupérerai Alex. Faites attention, il vous reste peu de temps pour le retourner contre moi et la tâche sera ardue. A bientôt, Agent Gibbs. »

Et l'assassin raccrocha.

Gibbs observa l'objet de leur conversation un moment puis fit signe à l'ex-Mossad de relâcher ce dernier. Il ne doutait pas un instant de ce que l'assassin venait de lui dire. Le gamin semblait extrêmement attaché au tueur et d'une loyauté sans bornes. Après tout, l'homme l'avait élevé, pensa-t-il. Mais Alex n'était pas cruel et il sentait qu'un jour, Scorpia le remarquerait aussi et deviendrait son ennemi. Gibbs était honnêtement curieux de voir ce que Gregorovitch ferait lorsque ce jour arriverait.

Finalement, l'ex-Marine se leva sans un mot de plus, conscient du regard de l'adolescent dans son dos.

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'elle voulait faire une surprise à son père et le rejoindre à son travail le midi même, Kelly ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Elle reconnaissait elle aussi que son père, surmené ces derniers temps, méritait de souffler. Car même si elle était encore un petit peu en colère contre lui et qu'il n'avait rien voulu lui expliquer, elle comprenait qu'il souhaitait avant tout la protéger et lui faisait confiance en ce qui concernait Alex. Son père ne ferait jamais de mal à un enfant. Elle espérait que son ami allait vraiment mieux et demanderait d'ici quelques temps des nouvelles à son père.

En attendant, elle aida sa mère à se préparer. Elle-même avait prévue de manger seul, malgré l'autorisation d'inviter Maddie. Enfin, elle pourrait peut-être tenter de faire la conversation aux deux agents en service autour de la maison lorsque son père était absent. Il les avait demandés dès le début de son enquête concernant un certain « cartel Reynosa », comme elle avait pu entendre en cachette son père en informer sa mère.

Au même instant, cette dernière descendit finir de se préparer. Elle allait partir sous peu.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, ma chérie ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je n'ai plus sept ans. Et pour cet après-midi, j'ai pleins de devoirs à faire. »

Sa mère sourit puis l'embrassa et sortit enfin de leur maison. Kelly entendit sa voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner tandis qu'elle se préparait un repas. Après manger, elle alla demander aux agents s'ils ne voulaient rien puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour plusieurs heures de travail scolaire. Sa mère lui avait bien précisé qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant sept heures du soir car elle allait ensuite voir une amie.

L'horloge du salon venait de sonner cinq heures, lorsqu'elle se décida à faire une pause. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un goûter et s'apprêtait à le dévorer lorsqu'elle se souvint de proposer à boire aux deux agents à l'extérieur.

Elle sortit par la porte d'entrée et ne les voyant pas, se dirigea tout naturellement vers le jardin entouré d'une haute palissade de bois. A peine avait-elle tourné l'angle de sa maison qu'elle vit le premier agent, allongé à terre. Elle s'approcha et se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu'il était mort, la nuque brisée.

Affolée, elle se précipita à nouveau à l'intérieur de sa maison et barricada la porte derrière elle. Elle se précipita sur le téléphone du salon, le seul relié au numéro d'urgence du NCIS, mais avant qu'elle enregistre qu'elle n'entendait aucune tonalité, quelqu'un l'avait fermement attrapé par derrière et maintenait un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sur son visage, l'endormant dans la seconde.

 **AR/NCIS**

Walker, Herman, Andrew et Kingston n'avait pas été étonné des ordres qu'ils avaient reçu de Gregorovitch le midi même. Avec Alex aux mains du NCIS, il lui fallait une monnaie d'échange. Et quoi de mieux pour remplir ce rôle que la propre fille de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?

Ils avaient donc espionné durant quelques heures les alentours de la maison avant de passer à l'action. Toutes les maisons les plus proches et les plus susceptibles de remarquer des bruits suspects étaient vides. Les quelques chiens habitant dans le quartier avaient reçu des fléchettes tranquillisantes.

Walker et Kingston brisèrent en silence les cervicales des deux agents de sécurité, tandis qu'Andrew était chargé de couper les moyens de communication et Herman de surveiller les déplacements de la cible. Hisham n'avait pu venir avec eux, toujours en convalescence.

Herman avait profité que l'attention de la fille était concentrée sur le téléphone pour arriver sans bruit derrière elle et l'endormir à l'aide de chloroforme.

Une fois ceci fait, il la porta en mariée et sortit pour indiquer à ses collègues qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller. Les quatre mercenaires repassèrent par-dessus la palissade en faisant très attention à leur fardeau puis reprirent leur voiture sans demander leur reste.

 **AR/NCIS**

Si Gibbs avait été au départ très surpris voir un peu inquiet de voir sa femme à son bureau, il en avait par la suite conclu que cela lui faisait du bien. Pendant la pause déjeuné, il l'avait rapidement emmenée dans un restaurant italien, sa nourriture préféré. Puis sa femme avait annulée son rendez-vous avec son amie pour passer toute l'après-midi avec lui, malgré ses protestations et avec l'autorisation cachée du Directeur Vance. Ils ne rentrèrent finalement à l'agence que vers dix-huit heures trente, dans le but de rejoindre leur fille à la maison vers dix-neuf heures quinze au plus tard. Cela faisait depuis le début de cette nouvelle enquête qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un moment pareil. A leur retour à l'agence, ils furent tous les deux chaleureusement accueillis par Tony, Ziva et McGee, ravis de voir leur patron moins tendu.

« Vous devriez faire cela plus souvent, Mme Gibbs ! », ajouta même en riant Tony.

Inutile de préciser qu'il se reçut un coup sur la tête.

Gibbs leur ordonna à tous les trois de retourner travailler. Mais leur attitude plus ou moins studieuse fut interrompue quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'Abby, Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent également pour saluer la femme de leur ami.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Léon Vance. Mais il n'était pas seul et ce n'était par plaisir. Il était accompagné par un Alex Rider un petit peu revêche avec qui il venait d'avoir une petite discussion.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Abby et Palmer semblaient curieux, ils n'avaient fait qu'entendre parler du garçon. Les trois agents de terrain étaient sur leurs gardes, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le sous-estimer. Mais Shannon, elle, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux et maternel, soulagée de le voir en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence opaque.

« Bonjour, Alex. »

« Bonjour, Mme Gibbs. »

Sentant le garçon gêné et stressé d'être au milieu de tant d'agents fédéraux, Gibbs l'autorisa alors à s'asseoir près de Ziva. En effet, la jeune femme semblait avoir réussi à apprivoiser quelque peu le garçon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les entendit d'ailleurs commencer une conversation en alternant vraisemblablement arabe et hébreu. Vance intervint, sévère.

« En anglais uniquement, Agent David. »

Gibbs les avait laissé faire car il voulait que le garçon se sente suffisamment à l'aise et il savait que son agent lui rapporterait le moindre détail important. Il se demandait de combien d'autres talents cachés le jeune Rider disposait encore. Ils étaient sans aucun doute nombreux, si Yassen Gregorovitch voulait en faire un assassin accompli, à la manière dont le père du jeune homme, espion extraordinaire s'il on croyait les dires de son frère Ian, avait lui-même entraîné le Russe. Peut-être ces compétences lui ouvriraient-elles une carrière dans l'armée ou une agence fédérale, s'ils parvenaient à la détourner de la voie que Gregorovitch et Scorpia avaient tracée pour lui.

L'ambiance un peu plus détendue fut brisée par l'apparition dudit oncle d'Alex. Celui-ci, en sursautant, faillit tomber de sa chaise, rattrapé de justesse par Ziva.

Alex, lui, se maudit d'avoir réagi si ostensiblement. Il sentit à peine l'agent le rattraper, tant son cœur battait la chamade.

« Je ne veux pas le voir… je vous en supplie… s'il vous plaît… », murmura-t-il en hébreu à l'israélienne, tandis que Ian était stoppé par les autres personnes présentes. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était un cauchemar, Yassen allait le sortir de là. Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le dos et se concentra sur cela pour faire le vide de ses émotions.

Ziva continua un moment ces gestes pour apaiser le jeune garçon. La réaction violente lui fit penser à un désordre de stress post-traumatique ou PTSD, dont beaucoup de soldats sur le terrain souffraient et n'arrivaient jamais à se débarrasser entièrement. Le mal que Scorpia lui avait fait avec son entraînement se voyait dans toute sa splendeur en cet instant.

Finalement, Ian Rider repartit et la quiétude revint. Au moment où Gibbs disait à Shannon qu'ils devraient rentrer, son téléphone sonna. L'ex-Marine vit que c'était le numéro du portable de sa fille et décrocha, ses yeux bleu rieurs.

La seconde suivante, son visage se décomposa en entendant la voix froide et impassible à l'autre bout du fil.

« Agent Gibbs, vous ne voulez toujours pas négocier ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Affolements**

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Gregorovitch ? »

En entendant et en voyant le changement dans l'attitude de Leroy Jethro Gibbs mais surtout le nom de son interlocuteur, toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, inquiètes. Alex aussi pressentait que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais Gibbs leur fit signe de rester tranquille et écouta attentivement.

« Disons que j'ai rééquilibré la situation. Je pense à présent que vous allez vous montrer plus raisonnable, si vous ne voulez pas tout aggraver. »

La voix de l'assassin était douce, avec des tonalités dangereuses.

« Qu'avait vous fait de ma fille ? », eut-il besoin de savoir.

A ses mots, il sentit sa femme se rapprocher de lui et prendre sa main dans la sienne. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une réaction visible. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise terrifiée et lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua que le visage d'Alex se liquéfiait de seconde en seconde. Mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de se concentrer sur ces détails. Il éprouvait l'impérieux besoin de savoir tout de suite si Kelly allait bien. Son intention revint vers le tueur russe.

« Pour l'instant, rien de grave. Votre fille est intacte. Mais cela pourrait ne pas durer, si vous n'êtes pas attentif. Je sais que les Reynosa meurent d'impatience de régler leurs comptes avec vous et il serait malheureux que votre fille tombe entre leurs mains, par erreur. », répondit finalement le Russe.

Toujours aucune émotion. Il parlait de faire du mal à un enfant comme il aurait annoncé la météo. Mais Gibbs savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser le sortir hors de ses gonds. Le sort de Kelly était entre les mains de cet homme.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Un échange. Kelly contre Alex. Vous connaissez à peine le garçon, pourquoi vous entêter ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant que vous êtes en train de détruire. », rétorqua-t-il. Puis il dit, d'un ton défait inhabituel chez lui qui choqua tout le monde : « Mais je reconnais que vous avez remportez la première manche. Dîtes-moi où… »

Il se coupa en pleine phrase car son téléphone lui fut arraché des mains.

« C'est le directeur Vance à l'appareil. Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous ne négocierons pas, Gregorovitch. »

Et il raccrocha. Gibbs faillit se jeter sur lui, mais fut retenu par Tony et McGee.

« Non mais çà va pas ? Il s'agit de la vie de ma fille, Léon ! »

Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, son supérieur serait mort sur le coup.

« Et c'est pour cela que vous ne m'obligerez pas à vous défaire de l'enquête. », répondit ce dernier d'un ton dur.

Gibbs bouillait encore mais Shannon lui serrait doucement la main, afin de le calmer. Cela fit en partie effet. Il se tourna alors vers Tony et McGee.

« Allez chez moi et cherchez tous les indices que vous pourrez trouver. Rapportez-les à Abby et Ducky. Shannon, je veux que tu restes ici avec le directeur. »

Sa femme acquiesça et il se tourna vers les deux dernières personnes présentes.

Sous son regard d'acier, Alex déglutit, se sentant malgré tout coupable de la situation. Il sentait toujours la main de l'israélienne sur son épaule mais cela ne suffisait plus à le rassurer et la terreur le prit lorsqu'il entendit les prochains mots de l'homme.

« Agent David, conduisez Alex Rider en cellule d'interrogatoire et faîtes revenir Ian Rider ici. »

 **AR/NCIS**

Kelly se réveilla avec un fort mal de tête. Elle mit quelque temps à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand elle fut complètement consciente, elle réalisa qu'elle était attachée. Des souvenirs lui revinrent : les deux agents morts, le téléphone, le chiffon de chloroforme. Elle prit ensuite consciente qu'elle était bâillonnée, les yeux bandés et attachée à une chaise par les chevilles et les poignets. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était particulièrement froide, ce devait être une cave ou un sous-sol.

Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle attendit avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Une heure, peut-être deux. Les pas de son visiteurs étaient légers, à peine perceptible, mais elle l'entendit clairement poser quelque chose sur une table toute proche. Puis il s'approcha, la faisant se crisper, mais lui retira simplement le bâillon. Elle passa aussitôt sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle était terrifiée mais avait besoin de connaître le moment de la journée pour savoir depuis quand les recherches concernant sa disparition avaient pu commencées.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de supprimer les tremblements dans sa voix.

Elle entendit l'inconnu sourire, puis lui répondre avec un léger mais réel accent méditerranéen.

« Bien essayé. J'ai pensé que tu peut-être aurais faim et soif à ton réveil, vu que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre ton goûter. »

Il prit quelque chose sur la table et s'approcha à nouveau. Une fois encore, elle se raidit sur sa chaise, essayant d'échapper au moindre contact.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Elle n'obéit pas, trop terrorisée.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, il s'agit juste d'un peu d'eau et d'une compote. », continua l'inconnu d'une voix presque compatissante. « Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à te faire du mal, pour le moment. »

Elle ouvrit docilement la bouche alors qu'un goulot était posé doucement sur ces lèvres. L'homme maintint un moment la bouteille, lui permettant d'avaler entre chaque gorgée. Puis le goulot fut remplacé par une petite cuillère remplie de compote. L'homme la nourrissait avec application, essuyant sa bouche lorsque de la nourriture se retrouvait au dehors. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Kelly l'entendit se reculer.

« Es-tu fatiguée ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Je dois te remettre le bâillon, mais tu peux utiliser le lit pour quelques heures. »

Sur un hochement de tête de la jeune fille, il commença à la détacher minutieusement, membre par membre et l'aida à s'allonger sur un matelas avant de l'attacher à nouveau et de lui remettre le bâillon.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. Les négociations ne sont pas terminées et le temps passera ainsi plus vite pour toi. », lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune fille dans ses pensées. Pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici ? Pourquoi des négociations ? Son enlèvement avait-il rapport avec l'enquête en cours de son père ? Elle ne disposait d'aucune réponse et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle finit par suivre le conseil de son geôlier, tout en se demandant pourquoi la voix de ce dernier lui rappelait-elle quelqu'un.

 **AR/NCIS**

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre sur le terrain pendant encore quelques temps, on avait confié à Hisham le soin de s'occuper de la prisonnière. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour faire du mal à un enfant.

En l'occurrence, voir la jeune fille ici, dans cette situation, alors qu'il la savait être l'amie voire petite-amie de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère lui retournait l'estomac et lui donnait le sentiment de commettre une terrible trahison.

Cependant, les ordres étaient les ordres et Gregorovitch n'aurait pu être plus clair. D'ailleurs le marocain se souvenait encore de la conversation tendue qu'il avait eue avec son supérieur hiérarchique, il y a deux jours, après que la tentative de sauvetage d'Alex eut échoué. Le Russe lui avait alors reproché de sa dangereuse voix de velours de ne pas lui avoir rapporté dès le début qu'Alex voyait cette fille. Sans quoi ils auraient su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la fille de l'agent du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gregorovitch accusait aujourd'hui Hisham d'être responsable de la capture d'Alex et lui avait signifié à demi-mots qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres erreurs de ce genre si le marocain ne voulait pas se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

Ensuite, il s'était fait à nouveau engueulé par Walker qui lui avait dit qu'en allant à l'encontre du Russe, il mettait toute l'équipe en danger. Tout çà pour couvrir un gamin que le tueur à gages n'aurait de toute façon jamais abandonné. Mais Walker ne comprenait pas, depuis qu'Alex était enfant, le marocain avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec le garçon. Il était celui vers lequel ce dernier s'était toujours prioritairement tourné lorsque Gregorovitch était absent ou qu'il s'était disputé avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, après tant d'années de complicité, sa propre vie était en jeu pour cette même raison.

Le mercenaire soupira puis décida de se changer les idées grâce à son activité favorite : le tir. En effet, il n'était pas tireur d'élite pour rien.

AR/NCIS

Ziva descendit avec Alex dans les sous-sols de l'agence, où se trouvait les cellules munies de glace sans teint. Elle attendit avec lui dans un silence de plomb l'arrivée de Ian Rider puis les laissa seul tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre, pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

Lorsqu'elle revint les voir, elle les observa par la vitre. Alex était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible de son oncle, alors que celui-ci l'examinait tristement.

Comme s'il avait senti la présence de l'ex-Mossad de l'autre côté, l'espion anglais sortit de la pièce. Il n'eut même pas l'air étonné et la regarda d'un air las avant de soupirer.

« Il est comme cela depuis toute à l'heure et ne m'a pas adresser un seul mot. Je pense que votre patron a eu tort de me demander de venir. »

« Pourtant, vous sembliez pressé de le voir avant çà. », rétorqua-t-elle.

Si mauvais jugement il y avait dans cette décision, Gibbs avait des excuses. L'enlèvement de sa fille le mettait sur les nerfs, ce qui était facile à comprendre pour quiconque savait tout l'amour qu'il leur portait à elle et à Shannon. D'autant que l'Anglais lui paraissait hypocrite.

« C'est vrai. Mais, je ne sais pas… C'est comme si Gregorovitch lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. », répondit-il, sourcils froncés.

Elle réfléchit puis lui fit part de ses propres conclusions.

« Peut-être lui a-t-il tout simplement menti sur quelque chose de capital, ce qui pousse Alex à croire que vous lui voulez du mal. »

« Si c'est cela, il sera encore plus compliqué de lui faire comprendre que Gregorovitch lui a menti. Il lui est tellement dévoué. C'est son idole. », soupira l'Anglais d'un ton amer.

« Une idole qui vient de commettre une faute importante envers Alex en s'en prenant à sa petite amie. », remarqua Ziva. Elle précisa pour l'agent du MI6 qui la regardait, interloqué. « Alex sort avec Kelly Gibbs. »

Ian Rider la fixa d'un air éberlué puis commença en faire les cent pas en s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Les Rider sont vraiment maudits ! Il va s'attirer les pires ennuis et Scorpia n'est pas le genre de gens qu'il faut contrarier. Si cela tourne mal, même Gregorovitch ne pourra rien faire pour lui ! »

Ziva l'observait, consciente que l'agent éprouvait une sincère inquiétude pour le devenir de son neveu. C'est pourquoi elle choisit d'intervenir.

« Gibbs et le reste d'entre nous pouvons peut-être vous aider à séparer votre neveu de Scorpia et à le protéger. Mais vous devez d'abord retrouver sa confiance. », lui dit-elle en faisant un signe en direction de la cellule où le jeune homme les fixait à présent sans les voir, à travers la vitre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qu'il lui donna.

« Y rentrerez-vous avec moi ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Alex et vous aviez quelques affinités. »

Elle hésita un long moment, puis hocha la tête affirmativement. Autant tout essayer. Ils pénétrèrent alors tous deux dans la cage au fauve.

Dès leur entrée, le garçon les suivit des yeux comme une bête acculée. Sans faire de geste brusque, Ziva se dirigea directement vers lui, le releva et le traîna vers la chaise en face de son oncle où elle le força à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, tête baissée.

Ian se pencha en avant et, reprenant courage, posa à son neveu la question qui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pour quelles raisons m'en veux-tu ? »

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête avec un regard peu amène.

« Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? Yassen m'a dit pour mon père et, contrairement à toi, lui ne veut que mon bien. »

Entendre que le Russe aimait le gamin plus que lui donnait envie de rire à Ian. Mais il ne devait pas risquer de brusquer Alex. Il continua sur un signe d'encouragement de l'ex-Mossad, d'autant qu'un détail sous-entendu dans la réponse du garçon lui avait écorché l'oreille.

« La vérité sur John ? Quelle vérité ? »

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien une étincelle de rage qui brillait dans les yeux de son neveu. Ian crût un instant que ce dernier allait véritablement lui sauter à la gorge et vit Ziva, qui avait tout suivi de la conversation, se préparer à intervenir.

Mais l'enfant n'explosa pas, resta au contraire très calme et énonça d'une voix presque nonchalante, une accusation qui tordit le cœur de l'Anglais de douleur.

« Je sais comment mon père est mort. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as abattu. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Doutes**

Ian Rider inquiétait tout le monde depuis qu'il était remonté des les bureaux de l'équipe de Gibbs. L'Anglais était resté prostré, même lorsque Gibbs puis Tony et McGee revinrent avec quelques bonnes nouvelles. Ainsi, l'ex-Marine avait eu connaissance des quelques lieux où le Russe avait pu emmener Kelly, y compris son propre pavillon à quelques kilomètres à peine de la résidence des Gibbs.

Ian jeta un regard morne autour de lui lorsqu'il vit les employés se congratuler et se redonner mutuellement courage. Lui n'en avait plus. Son propre neveu pensait qu'il avait assassiné son propre frère. Tout cela à cause de ce s******* de Gregorovitch qui pensait avoir une dette envers son défunt mentor, même après avoir eu connaissance des véritables allégeances de ce dernier.

Si seulement John et Helen étaient toujours vivant ! Lui ne se sentait plus le courage de se battre pour un neveu qui le détestait. Autant peut-être le laisser à Gregorovitch. Avec son éducation, le Russe conduirait Alex à sa propre mort rapidement et Ian pourrait enfin déverser sans retenue toute sa rage sur le tueur à gages. Personne ne tenait véritablement à lui de toute manière, à part Alex.

L'Anglais vit alors s'approcher prudemment l'agent Mcgee, avec un air qu'il qualifiait de pitoyable mais qui n'était en réalité que de la compassion. Après tout, le génie en informatique avait également obtenu quelques diplômes en psychologie.

« Ziva m'a expliqué votre entrevue avec Alex… », commença l'américain.

Ian le coupa immédiatement, excédé.

« Alors vous devez avoir compris que la situation est sans espoir. Alex ne reviendra jamais vers moi. Et son modèle est un tueur implacable et insensible. »

Il rajouta après quelques instants :

« J'aurai préféré qu'il ne survive pas, que Scorpia le tue lorsqu'il était enfant. »

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait projeté en arrière par l'agent Gibbs, sur le bureau de celui-ci. L'agent du NCIS le prit douloureusement par les épaules, le redressant à demi. Son visage exprimait toute sa fureur et un instant, Ian eut vraiment peur.

« Vous retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire. La partie est loin d'être perdue, y compris pour Alex, alors si je vous entends à nouveau tenir ce langage, je vous étripe de mes propres mains. »

Gibbs ne supportait pas que l'on puisse souhaiter la mort d'un enfant. Ian Rider venait à peine de retrouver son neveu et il laissait par avance la victoire à Gregorovitch. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cet homme ? Même en prenant en compte la relation qu'il avait lui-même avec le gamin et même au vu des récents évènements, l'ex-Marine n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Alex et ne pouvait supporter une menace contre un enfant. Et si l'oncle ne tentait rien, il n'allait pas lui-même laisser la victoire à l'adversaire, ce serait trop simple.

En outre, Alex Rider était un bon garçon, intelligent et discret et méritait que l'on se batte pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si attaché au Russe si sa propre famille se moquait de son sort.

Gibbs se le promettait : dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Kelly, il arracherait le jeune homme de l'avenir sombre qui se préparait pour lui.

Il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à l'Anglais.

« Débarrassez-moi le plancher. Vous reviendrez lorsque vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits. »

L'Anglais déguerpit, suivi des yeux par les collègues de Gibbs, pas si surpris de son accès de colère. Si même Ian Rider abandonnait Alex Rider, il n'était pas surprenant que le gamin prenne une organisation criminelle en guise de famille adoptive !

 **AR/NCIS**

Presque vingt-quatre heures après l'enlèvement, Yassen décida de rendre une petite visite à la fille Gibbs, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle savait de la situation générale. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cave, il la trouva somnolente encore attachée à sa chaise, aveuglée et bâillonnée. Il lui ôta le bâillon d'un geste leste et la vit aussitôt s'humidifier les lèvres par reflex. Il lui débanda également les yeux, puisque de toute façon le NCIS connaissait son apparence.

Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mettre à la même hauteur qu'un prisonnier, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était des réponses et non pas l'effrayer encore plus.

« Que sait ton père, à mon sujet ? »

La jeune fille hésita, parût prendre note de l'arme accrochée à sa hanche puis répondit d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas parlé de son enquête en cours. Mais il sait que vous êtes un criminel et cela lui suffit pour avoir une bonne raison de vous traquer. », ajouta-t-elle finalement avec un regard de défi.

Yassen devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du courage. Mais comme il le répétait souvent à son protégé, cela ne servait plus à rien une fois que l'on était mort.

Il resta impassible tandis qu'il lui expliquait.

« Peut-être. Mais sache qu'actuellement ton père et moi vivons la même chose… »

« Ca, j'en doute fort… »

Il tendit la main pour obtenir le silence et continua.

« Il se trouve même que c'est ton père qui a commencé ce petit jeu, fort désagréable pour tout le monde, je dois dire. Il se trouve qu'ils ont, lui et son agence, quelque chose qui m'appartient. C'est pourquoi tu es ici, nous lui avons ainsi rendu la politesse. »

« Et qu'est ce que cela serait ? Des codes, une arme ? »

Le ton de la prisonnière était devenu très légèrement ironique. Il ne se froissa pas pour autant, il était un professionnel.

« Absolument pas. Il s'agit d'un garçon, de ton âge je pense, que le NCIS a capturé. »

« Vous vous trompez, le NCIS ne fait pas de mal aux enfants. Contrairement à vous. »

« Alors peux-tu me dire ce qu'il est advenu du garçon qui a pénétré un soir chez vous ? »

« Comment savez-vous que… Vous connaissez Alex ? »

Le Russe hocha la tête et vit le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que l'on sort avec un assassin en puissance. Surtout quand son propre père est un agent fédéral.

« Je veux juste faire un échange. Toi contre lui. Je suis sûr que ton père peut encore se montrer raisonnable. »

A l'instant où Yassen finissait cette phrase, son téléphone bipa, signal que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il regarda le nom de son correspondant et sortit sans un mot de la pièce.

 **AR/NCIS**

Kelly était si sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle se rendit pas compte que l'assassin avait quitté la pièce.

Alex, le garçon dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse, était fortement lié au criminel que son père pourchassait. Voilà pourquoi le garçon lui avait parût si mature et si différent des autres. Il évoluait dans un monde sombre et cruel, où les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place.

Elle se demanda s'il s'était joué d'elle, s'il l'avait utilisée. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Alex lui avait semblé sincère et de par ce qu'elle avait discrètement observé chez lui, elle pouvait en déduire que s'il n'appartenait pas à son monde à elle, il n'appartenait pas non plus complètement à celui rempli de ténèbres de l'homme froid qui venait de quitter la pièce. Elle pressentait également que cela le mettait en danger.

 **AR/NCIS**

Le coup de fil n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes, mais cela avait suffi à Yassen pour apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il maudit l'agent du NCIS pour n'avoir pas su prendre une décision rapidement.

Les Reynosa avaient appris qu'il avait enlevé la fille de l'agent et voulaient, ou plutôt ordonnaient, qu'il la leur livre. Ignorer ces ordres mettrait en péril l'opération et plus encore risquait d'attiser la colère de Scorpia. Mais le dilemme de Yassen venait aussi du fait qu'il abandonnait sa seule monnaie d'échange valable pour libérer Alex et il ne pouvait laisser le garçon aux mains des fédéraux. D'autant que s'il conduisait la fille à une mort certaine, il ignorait ce que le père, dans son désespoir, serait capable de faire.

Il ne laisserait jamais le gamin payer le prix de son incompétence. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il s'arrachait les cheveux intérieurement. Il trouva ironique que peu de temps avant, l'Américain lui avait demandé qui il choisirait entre Alex, le garçon qu'il avait élevé depuis l'âge de cinq ans et Scorpia, l'agence qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement comment se sortir de se guêpier avec le moins de dommages possibles.

 **AR/NCIS**

Après qu'il ait craché à la tête de son oncle la vérité, Ziva avait emmené Alex dans un endroit de l'agence qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : le laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto. L'israélienne n'avait pas dit un mot concernant l'entrevue avec son oncle et il appréciait sa discrétion. Il aimait bien l'israémienne qui lui rappelait un peu son meilleur ami au sein de Scorpia : Ismaël Kroll. Ismaël et l'agent David n'avaient pas seulement en commun la nationalité, mais également l'attitude militaire propre aux soldats d'Israël ou encore le caractère discret et loyal.

Malheureusement, l'agent ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail mais lui avait assuré qu'Abby n'était pas méchante et qu'elle serait au contraire ravie de le rencontrer. L'analyste n'était cependant pas seule. Outre l'agent McGee penché sur un des ordinateurs de la pièce, la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre lorsque le jeune homme entra. Alex déglutit et s'arrêta quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Shannon Gibbs.

La mère de Kelly avait les yeux rouges, mais Alex se fit la remarque que, même comme cela, elle ressemblait énormément à sa fille, sauf pour les yeux, que la mère avait bruns.

La femme lui adressa un petit sourire triste, tandis qu'il restait à distance, hésitant. Mais Abby ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Tu dois être Alex, j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance. »

Lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras, l'adolescent se tendit, peu habité aux contacts humains. Il faut dire que Yassen, avec qui il avait vécu pendant la majorité de sa vie, n'était pas vraiment le Bisounours idéal. De ce qu'Alex avait appris, quelqu'un vous touchait probablement pour vous blesser ou vous tuer.

Les présentations furent interrompues par l'entrée de l'agent Gibbs. Il regarda successivement Shannon, McGee et Alex.

« J'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez tous les trois au MTAC. Vance, Ziva et Dinozzo nous y attendent déjà. »

Son ton ne tolérait aucun refus. Sa femme lui prit la main, doucement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Leroy ? »

Il répondit, tout en fixant Alex, sans animosité réelle mais avec un regard sévère.

« Gregorovitch cherche à nous contacter. »

 **Note : Je sais que ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court, mais j'ai préféré couper ici pour faire un peu de suspens. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Négociations**

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au MTAC, McGee se dépêcha d'installer toutes les communications rapidement. Aussiôt, le visage du Russe apparut. Alex crut reconnaître le décor de sa propre chambre derrière lui et son cœur se serra: il voulait rentrer chez lui. Yassen ne s'adressa pas à lui mais le jeune homme le vit le jauger du regard, du coin de l'œil, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il était en bonne santé.

Puis le tueur à gages regarda les autres personnes présentes et parût agacé.

« Je n'avais pas demandé un auditoire, Directeur Vance. »

« Toutes ces personnes sont ici car chacune d'entre elles a besoin ou a droit d'entendre ce que vous allez dire, Gregorovitch. »

« Et moi, je préfèrerais qu'au moins deux personnes sortent de cette pièce avant que je vous dise quoi que ce soit. Faîtes sortir votre femme et Alex, Agent Gibbs. »

« Non ! Il s'agit de ma fille aussi ! Je veux entendre ! »

Mais son mari, pressentant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bonnes nouvelles ne lui prêta pas attention et fit signe à Dinozzo de faire sortir les deux intéressés.

Sans doute le Russe avait-il des horreurs à raconter et avait-il demandé à Shannon de sortir aussi, peut-être pour épargner réellement la mère ou bien pour s'assurer qu'Alex veuille bien sortir. Il ne voulait surement pas raconter ce qu'il avait fait à Kelly en présence de son protégé et petit-ami de la victime, pensa Gibbs, amèrement.

Dès que Shannon et Alex furent sortis en compagnie de Dinozzo, la tension dans la pièce augmenta d'un cran, bien que le visage de leur interlocuteur restât toujours impassible.

A nouveau, le directeur du NCIS prit la parole.

« Je vous ai clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune négociation. »

« Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour négocier. En fait, nous avons dépassé ce stade par votre faute, Agent Gibbs. Il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette occasion lorsqu'elle s'est présentée. Il est trop tard, à présent. »

« Que comptez-vous faire avec ma fille ? », demanda l'ex-Marine, s'attendant au pire.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ferai quelque chose. Mais les Reynosa ont demandé à la récupérer et je peux difficilement refuser cette requête. Mon organisation a trop investi dans cette affaire pour risquer de tout faire échouer à ce stade. »

Le sang de Gibbs se glaça. Ils savaient tous de quoi était capable le cartel Reynosa. Désespéré intérieurement, Gibbs décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez qu'il nous sera impossible de vous rendre Alex. Nous pourrions même l'accuser de complicité de meurtre et il passerait, à votre place, ses vingt prochaines années derrière les barreaux. »

Ni McGee, ni Ziva, ni Vance ne parurent choqués par ses menaces. Ils avaient tout de suite compris que, dans une dernière tentative pour déstabiliser Gregorovitch, leur collègue bluffait.

En effet, Gibbs ne condamnerait pas un innocent à un tel sort, encore moins un enfant.

Malheureusement, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le Russe. Celui-ci avait réfléchi longuement avant de décider qu'il préférait que, dans le pire des cas, Alex soit vivant, envoyé en prison du fait de son lien avec lui, plutôt qu'il encoure la colère du Conseil Exécutif de Scorpia pour avoir fait indirectement échoué l'opération, avec une mort certaine et douloureuse à la clé. D'autant qu'en prison, Yassen aurait le temps d'échafauder un plan minutieux pour le faire évader. Par ailleurs, lui-même était trop utile à Scorpia pour recevoir plus qu'un blâme mais le destin de l'enfant au sein de l'organisation était encore sur la sellette.

Toutes ses réflexions poussèrent le tueur russe à répondre d'une voix posée.

« Comme il ne s'agirait que de complicité, vous ne pourriez pas demander la peine capitale. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un mineur. », fit-il, rentrant dans le jeu de l'agent. « Je pense que vous bluffer, Gibbs. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien, je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà réfléchi longuement à ce qui serait le mieux pour Alex. »

Gibbs fut estomaqué par sa réponse. Il s'attendait au moins en partie à ce que l'assassin voit clair dans son jeu. Mais pas qu'il passerait au-dessus de ses menaces si celles-ci venaient à être exécutées. Car l'homme semblait calme tandis qu'il énonçait la perspective de condamner l'enfant, qu'il avait lui-même élevé, à une vie de servitude.

Sa voix était incrédule alors qu'il demandait à Gregorovitch :

« Le mieux pour lui ? »

« Il me semble que votre agent de liaison avec le Mossad connaît quelque peu Scorpia. Demandez-lui donc ce qu'il advient d'un agent qui rapporterait un échec. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûr à cent pour cent de mon sort et Alex n'est encore qu'un enfant et ne représente qu'une quantité négligeable pour eux. Comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, je l'ai élevé. Je préfère donc le savoir vivant plutôt que soumis à une mort atroce. », conclut le Russe.

Ces réflexions n'étaient pas insensées, si ce n'est qu'elles étaient un peu impitoyables et que d'ailleurs tout cela ne sauverait pas Kelly, se dit Gibbs.

Mais ce dernier ne savait plus quoi dire pour sauver sa fille. Il était à court de mots lorsque soudain, la porte du MTAC s'ouvrit à la volée.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex comprenait en partie pourquoi Yassen lui avait demandé de sortir et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas résisté.

A présent, il tendait l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur tandis que la femme de Gibbs faisait les cent pas d'un air agité, sous le regard compatissant de l'agent Dinozzo.

« Je veux savoir ce que cet homme compte faire à mon bébé ! Cette attente est plus insupportable encore ! »

« Je pense que Gibbs avait ses raisons de vous faire sortir et… », tenta de raisonner Dinozzo, mais la femme était survoltée et le coupa, agacée.

« Je m'en fiche de ses raisons. Il n'a pas à… »

« Ecoutez ! », intervint tout d'un coup Alex, toujours collé contre la porte.

Les deux adultes s'interrompirent et l'agent se rapprocha de lui, sourcils froncés.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais le droit d'écouter un entretient du NCIS… »

« Je le prends. », répondit-il sèchement en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

Il venait d'entendre quelque chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Yassen ne pouvait pas livrer Kelly à Paloma Reynosa, il devait l'en empêcher.

En attendant, c'était Dinozzo qui l'empêchait lui de rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce et de tenter de raisonner avec Yassen pour essayer de sauver Kelly !

Il se tourna vers la femme de Gibbs avec un regard suppliant.

« Il veut donner Kelly à Reynosa ! Je peux empêcher ça ! », lui dit-il, plus affirmatif qu'il ne se sentait réellement.

La femme hésita un court instant puis se tourna vers le subalterne de son mari.

« Tony, laisse-nous passer, je t'en prie ! »

L'homme les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, puis abandonna la partie. Aussitôt, Alex se précipita à nouveau dans la pièce, Shannon sur ses talons.

 **AR/NCIS**

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Alex ne laissa pas le temps à Gibbs d'intervenir. Il se tourna vers le grand écran où l'on voyait le visage du Russe. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Alex, qu'est ce que… », commença-t-il en russe.

En entendant cela, Léon Vance voulut intervenir et leur imposer l'anglais uniquement. Mais il fut dissuadé d'un seul regard de Gibbs qui fixait attentivement la scène devant lui. Pour rassurer son directeur, celui-ci demanda discrètement à Ziva si elle comprenait le langage utilisé. Elle leur répondit par un signe de tête à peine perceptible.

Tout cela avait duré moins de trente secondes et n'avait perturbé ni l'enfant, ni le tueur, concentré l'un sur l'autre.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu comptes faire avec Kelly. », coupa Alex d'un ton sec dans la même langue.

« Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas du espionner cette conversation. »

Le Russe était mal à l'aise, même s'il ne le montrait pas encore. Il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait et était au moins heureux que leur conversation ne puisse être comprise par leur public.

« Là n'est pas la question, Yassen. Tu ne peux pas la donner aux Reynosa. En plus, si tu fais çà, Dieu sait quand ils me laisseront rentrer à la maison ! Tu as pensé à moi ? », l'invectiva Alex avec colère.

Yassen savait quoi répondre à cela.

« C'est justement à toi que je penses, idiot. »

L'insulte avait une forte tonalité affectueuse et cela eut le mérite de focaliser l'attention du garçon et de le calmer un peu. Il continua donc.

« Si l'opération échoue à ce stade, le Conseil Exécutif sera furieux et risque de te le faire payer cher. Simplement parce que tu connaissais cette fille et que tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie pour çà. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. », finit amèrement l'assassin.

« Mais moi si. Tu viens de le dire, c'est MA vie. »

« Alex…, s'il te plait… »

Cela était à peine perceptible, mais le ton de l'assassin était devenu presque suppliant. Mais l'adolescent ne se laissa pas attendrir

« Non, je te déteste ! Je ne peux pas croire que l'homme qui m'a pris sous son aile depuis neuf ans songe, ne serait-ce qu'un instant à tuer la fille que j'aime. A toi de m'écouter : si tu fais cela, Yassen, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! »

Il courut vers la sortie et claqua la porte, laissant un lourd silence derrière lui et leurs spectateurs, qui n'avaient pas tout compris, désemparés. Sur un signe de Gibbs, Ziva le suivit.

Sur l'écran, Gregorovitch s'était détourné, sans doute pour réfléchir une nouvelle fois aux solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers eux, ses yeux avaient retrouvé toute leur froideur et leur impassibilité.

« Je vous tire mon chapeau, agent Gibbs, je vous avais sous-estimé. »

« Cela arrive souvent. », répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Vous trouvez cela amusant, peut-être ? Vous auriez préféré que l'on vous envoie un doigt de la fille ? Vous ignorez ce dont est capable Scorpia, Gibbs. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, tendu.

« Vous l'ignorez et c'est pourquoi, dans votre ignorance, vous venez d'envoyer un enfant à sa mort. Car en retournant Alex, vous le mettez à la merci de Scorpia, qui ne prendra pas cet affront à la légère. Vous récupèrerez votre fille, agent Gibbs. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne vous pardonnera pas trop vite d'avoir fait tuer son petit-ami. »

Cette fois, l'agent réagit. Ce n'était pas lui qui exposait le gamin chaque jour, à chaque seconde.

« Je crois que vous échangez un peu trop facilement nos rôles respectifs, Gregorovitch. Si Alex est en danger de Scorpia, c'est votre faute. Vous l'avez enlevé à sa famille et l'avez donné à vos employeurs comme un trophée de guerre, en lui mentant de surcroit. Moi, j'essaye de le sortir de cet enfer dans lequel Vous l'avez plongez. Alors, s'il y a quelqu'un qui pense au bien-être de cet enfant, c'est moi ! », conclut l'ex-Marine, furieux.

Mais ses arguments ne semblaient pas convaincre le tueur. Cependant, celui-ci garda son calme en leur annonçant qui allait leur montrer Kelly afin de prouver qu'elle était vivante et que lui-même respectait sa part du contrat.

Quand leur fille apparut sur l'écran, fermement attachée mais intacte, Shannon prit la main de son mari, soulagée. Ils retrouveraient très bientôt leur bébé, elle en était persuadée. Ce qui renforça étonnamment son espoir, ce fut la voix de Gregorovitch qui annonça :

« 23h, demain soir, parc Kennedy, près de la statue. Prenez votre équipe, je prendrai la mienne. Si bain de sang il y a, ce sera votre faute. Pas de retard toléré. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Note : Pour commencer, rappelons qu'aucun des deux fandoms n'est toujours pas à moi et que je ne suis toujours pas millionnaire !**

 **Un grand merci à Platero, d'être toujours aussi fidèle, d'autant que ce n'est pas toujours facile de suivre une histoire en langue étrangère.**

 **Pour tous les autres qui la suivent mais que je ne connais pas, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou mettre un petit commentaire (juste un seul même, général), qui me fera bien plaisir. Je ne retiendrai pas de chapitres en otages contre des rewiews, mais sachez que je suis moi-même heureuse de savoir que je fais plaisir à quelqu'un avec mon histoire.**

 **Pour les non-francophones, vous pouvez commenter sans problème en anglais et je vous répondrez dans la même langue.**

 **Voilà ! Pour la suite, un chapitre avec moins d'action peut-être, mais qui porte plutôt bien son titre.**

 **Chapitre 15 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Alex ne s'était pas enfui très loin, comme put le constater Ziva. Elle le retrouva recroquevillé sous son propre bureau, à l'étage. L'enfant avait visiblement pleuré, des traces de larmes séchées visibles sur ses joues.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il se tourna alors vers elle et elle crût voir de la honte dans son regard. Elle comprit. On avait dû lui répéter durant toute son enfance que les émotions étaient une faiblesse que l'on devait cacher à l'ennemi si l'on ne voulait pas que celui-ci les voit et s'en serve contre vous. Et en quelques minutes, Alex venait de commettre ces deux erreurs : il avait pleuré et l'adversaire le savait.

Ziva le força à sortir doucement de sa cachette et le tint un moment dans ses propres bras rigides (elle n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler quelqu'un) mais sentit rapidement qu'il tremblait. Sachant qu'il s'agissait plus d'une réaction nerveuse que d'une réelle peur d'elle, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir calmement. Les tremblements s'apaisèrent mais le garçon resta agité.

Il fallait vraiment le faire soigner comme souffrant de PTSD, songea-t-elle tristement. A la longue, cette maladie allait causer des séquelles irréparables.

Il se redressa et la regarda longuement, avant de balbutier :

« Je lui ai dit que je le détestais et que je ne lui pardonnerai pas. J'ai vu à quel point mes mots l'avaient touché. Ce n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, agent David, mais je sais qu'il tient à moi. Même s'il ne me le dit jamais. »

L'israélienne ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Le gosse lui faisait vraiment de la peine et elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. Elle comprenait à présent qu'il avait vraiment besoin de Gregorovitch, et que même si sa vie n'était pas parfaite, l'assassin l'aimait en retour. Quelle vie est parfaite ? Ils avaient fait une erreur en essayant de le séparer de l'homme, une erreur qu'elle espérait maintenant voir réparée rapidement. Même si cela lui coutait de le reconnaître, le tueur à gages prenait soin de l'enfant et ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Elle continua d'écouter le garçon, qui semblait encore au bord des larmes, même s'il essayait de le cacher par tous les moyens.

« Ce que je lui ai dit l'a blessé, et maintenant il risque d'être distrait et de commettre une erreur par ma faute, une erreur qui peut lui coûter la vie ! C'est moi qui ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

L'enfant pleurait pour de bon à présent et Ziva n'hésita plus. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui et lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule à elle. Ses mains dans le dos du garçon tracèrent des cercles afin de l'apaiser et elle commença à murmurer des paroles tranquillisantes en hébreu.

« Calme-toi… Tout ira bien… Calme-toi… »

Elle sentait que cela lui faisait du bien de tout laisser aller, qu'il ne devait pas le faire souvent.

Elle ne vit pas que Tony était revenu du MTAC jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une feuille à côté d'elle sur laquelle était indiqué, dans l'écriture de son collègue cinéphile : _Demain. 23h. Parc Kennedy. Gibbs, toi, moi et McGee._

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et vit qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil, attendri. Après tout, on ne voyait pas tous les jours Ziva David, espionne et assassin pour le compte du Mossad, prendre volontairement dans ses bras une personne pour la consoler.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante et le garçon n'était pas encore en état de recevoir cette nouvelle. Elle la lui annoncerait plus tard.

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsque son geôlier lui apporta à manger ce soir-là, Kelly n'en pouvait plus. Rester ainsi attachée toute la journée était très éprouvant, d'autant que ces yeux n'avaient toujours pas vu la lumière du jour. C'est pourquoi elle fut soulagée quand, après le repas, l'homme la détacha de sa chaise pour lui permettre de passer la nuit sur le lit. Plus soulagée encore lorsqu'elle apprit que contrairement à ce que l'homme impassible, responsable de son enlèvement, lui avait annoncé un peu plus tôt, elle ne serait pas remise entre les mains des ennemis de son père, mais qu'elle retournerait finalement chez elle et que sa captivité arriverait à sa fin le lendemain soir.

Elle avait cru percevoir un infime soulagement dans la voix du criminel. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, s'il connaissait Alex. Elle-même avait hâte de retrouver ses parents et devinait qu'il devait en être de même pour son ami. Et peu importait que l'homme avec qui ce dernier vivait soit un hors-la-loi. Kelly avait pu deviner qu'ils formaient une famille. Une famille qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'est sûr, mais il était normal qu'Alex soit attaché à la seule figure parentale qu'il ait connu.

Elle eut un peu de mal de s'endormir, excitée à l'idée de retrouver sa famille et sa maison.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ce soir-là, Leroy Jethro Gibbs se sentit plus léger. Ce devait être la dernière nuit qu'il passait à l'agence, puisque si tout se passait comme prévu, il retrouverait sa fille demain soir. Il ne restait plus longtemps et espérait bien faire passer le temps plus rapidement en dormant quelques heures. En face de lui, Tony et McGee sommeillaient également dans leurs fauteuils. Seule Ziva manquait. Elle lui avait raconté à mi-voix la scène éprouvante qu'elle avait vécue avec Alex. Ils avaient décidé d'aménager pour lui une cellule de l'étage inférieur pour la nuit et la jeune femme avait décidé de rester auprès du garçon.

Gibbs avait accepté sans poser plus de questions. Il avait tout essayé pour le soustraire à l'emprise de Gregorovitch, mais puisque cela n'avait pas marché, il s'était pour le moment rangé à l'avis de l'israélienne et laisserait le gamin retrouver son tuteur, sans plus de complications. Il est vrai que dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas prêté assez d'attention aux propres avis du garçon. On ne pouvait pas sauver quelqu'un qui refusait d'être sauvé et d'ailleurs peut-être que le gamin était simplement bien là où il était, même si cela perturbait Gibbs d'avoir à reconnaître une telle chose. Pour le moment, Alex était heureux de la vie qu'il menait et c'était l'essentiel.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un Ian Rider à l'air revêche pénétra dans leur espace commun de travail. L'Anglais le repéra tout de suite. Il semblait sur le point d'en venir aux mains et cela acheva de réveiller totalement Gibbs. Il n'était pas le seul, Tony et McGee s'étaient levés à demi, prêts à intervenir.

« Pourquoi avez-vous finalement accepté le marché de Gregorovitch ? »

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre enchaînait déjà, toujours sur le même ton.

« Il va repartir avec le gamin et nous ne réussirons plus à retrouver leurs traces ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous foutre mon poing dans… »

« Peut-être le fait que vous ne semblez toujours pas avoir repris vos esprits. », coupa Gibbs. « Et ce n'est un simple 'gamin', mais votre neveu, Alex. Alors quand vous aurez fini de vous lamenter pour vous préoccuper, _enfin_ , du dernier membre vivant de votre famille, vous aurez le droit de questionner mes agissements. En attendant, la sortie est par là. » indiqua-t-il avec brusquerie.

Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé l'état de rage folle dans lequel se trouvait en cet instant l'agent du MI6. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le menaça avec un poignard sous la gorge. McGee et Tony avaient eu le temps de sortir leurs armes mais leur patron leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Un homme fou était incontrôlable et n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je préférais le voir mort plutôt qu'avec Gregorovitch et compagnie ! », hurla Rider.

Gibbs resta calme tandis qu'il demandait :

« Vous préfèreriez le voir mort, c'est bien çà ? »

L'Anglais le regarda dans les yeux, tout en hochant la tête avec assurance. Il paraissait un peu plus calme et Gibbs en profita pour se dégager doucement de sa prise. En se penchant, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, en sortit son arme de service et la chargea. La tension monta d'un cran lorsqu'il la tendit à Ian Rider, que Tony et McGee ne quittaient pas des yeux.

« Alex dort dans une des cellules en bas. Une balle dans la tête et il ne sentira absolument rien. Gregorovitch n'aura plus le garçon puisqu'il n'y aura tout simplement plus de garçon ! Problème réglé. »

Soudain l'instant de folie était passé. En quelques secondes, l'Anglais était redevenu complètement sobre, il regarda Gibbs, hébété puis balbutia :

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que… Alex… Non… Que voulez-vous… »

« Alors, trop lâche pour mettre des actes sur vos paroles ? »

Mais l'agent du MI6 semblait le regarder sans le voir. Il regarda l'arme dans ses mains, puis à nouveau Gibbs, puis il sembla comprendre ce dont ils venaient de parler. Il sortit sans un regard en arrière, courant presque.

L'ex-Marine le regarda s'enfuir sans aucune compassion. Derrière lui, McGee et Dinozzo semblaient gênés. Il se rassit derrière son bureau, près à passer cette dernière nuit d'attente le plus sereinement possible.

AR/NCIS

Le lendemain, la journée entière sembla s'étirer en longueur pour tout le monde et plus particulièrement Alex, qui s'était remis de ses émotions de la veille et avait appris dès le réveil que l'échange aurait finalement lieu le soir même. Même s'il appréhendait un tout petit peu de revoir Yassen après les mots durs et injustes qu'il lui avait lancé, il avait en revanche vraiment hâte de quitter le NCIS. Même si toute l'équipe était plutôt gentille avec lui, il voulait retrouver Yassen, Walker, Hisham, Sabina et les autres. Ici, il n'était pas dans son univers et cela le déstabilisait. En outre, il se doutait que Kelly avait elle aussi hâte de retrouver son propre foyer.

L'après-midi les trouva tous installés dans le repaire d'Abby. Personne n'avait réellement la tête à travailler, ils avaient tous vraiment besoin de se changer les idées et le bureau de la pétillante analyste semblait le lieu idéal. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion, qu'Alex fit plus ample connaissance avec la jeune femme, mais aussi avec Ducky le légiste et son assistant Palmer. Il leur posa par politesse quelques questions sur leur profession.

Il en profita également pour parler à l'agent Gibbs et sa femme. Tous deux étaient en pleine discussion avec Ziva lorsqu'il les approcha. L'israélienne eut la gentillesse de les laisser en privé et il la remercia d'un petit signe de tête, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pas plus tard qu'hier.

« Agent Gibbs, Mme Gibbs, », commença-t-il, embarrassé. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu les meilleurs relations au cours de ces derniers jours, je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé. »

Le garçon avait un air si sincère et peiné que Shannon lui releva la tête et lui sourit doucement. Son mari soupira, mal à l'aise puis répondit à Alex.

« Je pense que tu n'as jamais pensé à mal, y compris en ce qui concerne Kelly. A mon tour, je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour toi. Gregorovitch n'est pas un homme bien, mais je comprends ce qu'il signifie pour toi et j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. »

Il s'interrompit puis reprit d'un air sérieux.

« Je ne te demanderai pas de couper tout contact avec Kelly. Mais, je t'en prie, fais attention à tes contacts, je n'aimerais voir ma fille embarquée dans des histoires sordides. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Prends soin de toi, Alex. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton adouci.

Alex les remercia tous les deux d'un signe de tête, sincèrement touché que les parents de Kelly s'inquiètent de son avenir aussi, alors qu'il les connaissait à peine et qu'il ne leur avait causé que des ennuis.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Ziva et lui demanda ses coordonnées pour garder contact, ce que l'ex-Mossad accepta avec un sourire. Alex ne pouvait faire pareil mais elle le comprenait très bien. Elle fit seulement promettre sur son honneur de ne jamais divulguer ces informations à Scorpia, ce qu'il accepta avec vigueur. Il avait bien le droit de se faire ses propres contacts, cela lui serait utile pour plus tard.

Vers 22h15, Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Ziva se préparèrent pour accompagner Alex sur le lieu de l'échange. Il les vit prendre leurs armes, un peu tendu, mais il se raisonna. Ils se devaient d'être prudents et Gibbs avait promis que le bain de sang, s'il y en avait un, ne serait pas de leur fait.

A 22h30, l'unique voiture de cinq personnes quitta l'agence en direction du parc Kennedy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : L'échange**

Ce soir-là, Kelly sentit que l'atmosphère s'intensifiait à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait elle-même sur les nerfs. Ce soir, elle dormirait dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle allait enfin revoir ses parents, Maddie, Tony, Ziva, Abby et les autres. En comparaison, le trajet en voiture avec ses kidnappeurs qu'il restait à effectuer pour retrouver sa liberté n'était rien.

Soudain, Kelly tendit l'oreille. L'instant d'après, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle entendit l'un des hommes s'approcher souplement, tout en s'adressant à son collègue, sans doute resté à l'entrée.

« Hisham, tu es encore en convalescence. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gregorovitch ne reviendra jamais sans Alex. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de place dans la voiture et Andrew reste lui aussi. »

« Au cas où, je te signale que je suis meilleur tireur que toi, Kingston et Herman réunis. Un sniper sur le siège passager avant aurait pu être utile. »

En entendant ces mots, Kelly sursauta, effrayée. Les deux tueurs durent s'en rendre compte car, à partir de ce moment, ils parlèrent en chuchotant et essayèrent de s'énerver le moins possible. De telle sorte que la jeune fille avait repris son calme lorsque le plus proche d'entre eux commença à la détacher de la chaise. Il lui laissa cependant le bâillon et le bandeau sur les yeux et les deux hommes l'aidèrent à marcher, lui faisant traverser plusieurs pièces, avant d'arriver dehors et de la faire monter dans une berline, à l'arrière sur le siège du milieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des passagers arriva et la voiture put démarrer. Ils étaient en tout cinq personnes dans la voiture : le conducteur, le passager avant et les deux hommes qui encadraient Kelly. Le trajet, effectué en silence, parût à la jeune fille durer une éternité. Lorsque la voiture arriva aux abords du parc Kennedy, elle entendit les mercenaires vérifier leurs armes et se mit à espérer que l'on ne l'avait pas trompée et qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abattre et disparaître dans la nuit.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement juste devant une entrée. On lui enleva enfin son bandeau mais, en échange, ses mains furent menottées. Celui qui paraissait être le chef, un blond aux yeux bleus glacés, la prit fermement mais sans douleur par une épaule pour la guider. Les trois autres suivirent, les encadrant, aux aguets.

Celui qui la tenait s'adressa à elle d'une voix impassible. Elle comprit, en reconnaissant sa voix, qu'elle avait devant elle le tuteur d'Alex.

« Nous avons donné rendez-vous à ton père et son équipe près de la statue, au milieu du parc. Lorsque nous arriverons, chaque équipe se placera face à face, distancée d'environ cent cinquante mètres. Chaque camp vérifiera que l'autre a bien apporté son prisonnier à échanger, avant que toi et Alex ne commenciez à marcher. Une fois que vous avez commencé, vous ne vous arrêtez pas. Vous arriverez en même temps auprès de votre famille respective et nos deux groupes pourront alors retourner chacun à leurs foyers. Sans effusion de sang. »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, bien qu'elle le sache déjà. Il était visible que cet homme, si impassible soit-il, était impatient de retrouver Alex, tout comme son propre père devait avoir hâte de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il était presque 23h lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin la statue et s'arrêtèrent à distance comme prévu.

 **AR/NCIS**

De leur côté, l'équipe de Gibbs et Alex étaient également très nerveux. Gibbs était au volant, Tony à côté de lui. Sur la banquette arrière, Ziva et Mcgee encadraient un Alex songeur. En effet, celui-ci se demandait comment Yassen l'accueillerait une fois rentré à la maison, après toutes ses choses horribles qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure. Même s'il avait hâte de le revoir, le jeune homme appréhendait sérieusement cette conversation.

En attendant, le voyage lui sembla s'étirer en longueur et la tension ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il vit à plusieurs reprises Gibbs l'observer par le biais du rétroviseur intérieur, mais l'homme ne dit rien.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin, Alex se rendit compte qu'il était nerveux. Il en descendit, accompagné des quatre agents.

Ils s'étaient arrêté à l'une des entrées du parc les plus proches du lieu de rendez-vous. La marche jusqu'à la statue s'effectua dans un silence tendu. Gibbs et ses agents avaient hâte de retrouver Kelly, et Alex Yassen et son équipe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à l'ombre de fourrés, d'un côté de la statue. Gibbs et ses agents se mirent aux aguets tandis qu'Alex s'asseyait patiemment sur un tronc d'arbre mort, s'efforçant d'utiliser les techniques de méditation que Yassen lui avait inculquées, dès son plus jeune âge.

Mais sous l'effet du stress, son objectif était loin d'être atteint.

Soudain, il se figea. Il avait cru percevoir un mouvement à la lisière du petit bois en face d'eux, à deux cent mètres à peine.

Il se leva et aperçut cette fois-ci le clignotant d'une lampe-torche qu'on allume puis éteint aussitôt. Certain à présent du signal, il se plaça à côté de Gibbs.

« Ce sont eux, juste en face, à deux cent mètres environ. »

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda l'ex-marine.

Lui-même n'avait rien vu et, s'il en jugeait par le manque de réaction de son équipe, eux non plus. Le gamin était vraiment doué. Dommage qu'il ait été entraîné du mauvais côté de la barrière, songea tristement Gibbs, en étudiant une dernière fois le jeune homme alerte à côté de lui.

Il fit alors signe à McGee, Tony et Ziva, toujours en silence.

« J'emmène Alex de l'autre côté, vous couvrez mes arrières. », leur expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« Ok, patron. »

Tony venait d'achever sa réponse lorsque l'adolescent prit Gibbs par le bras.

« Non, attendez. Je l'ai déjà vu faire : seuls les otages, Kelly et moi en l'occurrence, passent d'un groupe à l'autre, cela limite les risques de représailles. »

Tony se tourna vers Gibbs, mécontent.

« Patron, ne me dis pas que nous allons suivre les méthodes d'un tueur à gages. »

L'ex-Marine n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Même Alex, qui s'apprêtait à répondre vertement au cinéphile, fut pris de vitesse par Ziva.

« Du calme, Tony. Le Mossad procède de la même manière pour ses échanges. »

Gibbs remercia l'Israélienne d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers le garçon.

« Ca va aller ? »

« J'ai déjà vécu des situations plus rocambolesques. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire qui rappelait mieux ses quinze ans. Il reprit avec un air sérieux. « Et si Kelly est blessée durant l'échange, vous pourrez toujours répliquer en retour. »

Sur cette phrase funeste, il commença à marcher en direction de son tuteur.

Gibbs échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers puis leur donna leurs positions.

Au moment de se mettre en place, Tony vérifia son holster pour le trouver vide. Gibbs, qui l'avait vu chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, s'approcha discrètement.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose, Dinozzo ? »

Ce dernier lui montra son holster vide, avec une grimace. Ils se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers le garçon qui, dos à eux, marchait d'un pas décidé vers son avenir plus que sombre.

De l'autre côté de la statue, Kelly avait elle aussi commencé à marcher vers eux.

Alex était à présent armé, pensa Gibbs, mais s'il avait bien perçu sa personnalité, il s'agissait plus d'avoir un moyen de défendre Kelly d'une attaque éventuelle. C'est pourquoi Gibbs décida de ne pas intervenir et se mit à compter les secondes qui le séparaient encore de sa fille.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ses ravisseurs avaient été les premiers à repérer le groupe adverse.

Le dénommé Walker avait alors allumé et éteint une torche, comme un signal. A présent, ils attendaient. Le tueur froid et implacable qui était le tuteur d'Alex se tenait près d'elle, silencieux, une main ferme posée sur son épaule pour la tenir en place.

Soudain, le regard de l'homme parût fixe, comme s'il avait repéré le signe qu'il attendait.

Sans se tourner vers elle, il lui adressa la parole d'un ton posé.

« Toi et Alex allez marcher droit, chacun dans votre direction. Si ton père ne fait rien de stupide, tout devrait se dérouler comme prévu pour tout le monde. »

Kelly acquiesça en silence. Elle allait retrouver ses parents, revoir Tony, Ziva et les autres. Elle eut néanmoins un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'après aujourd'hui, elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais Alex. Pas parce que son père lui interdirait, il lui faisait confiance pour faire attention et elle savait que lui-même s'était attaché au garçon. Mais elle se doutait que ce Yassen Gregorovitch allait emmener Alex à l'autre bout du monde. Autant elle savait que cet homme était un criminel, autant elle avait vu que l'homme _aimait_ (si tant est que cela fut possible chez une personne aussi impitoyable) son petit-ami. Et tout comme son propre père cherchait à la protéger, le Russe faisait de même avec Alex.

Tout d'un coup, l'homme lui pressa l'épaule et l'incita à avancer. Kelly s'aperçut alors, qu'en face d'eux, Alex avançait déjà dans leur direction. Elle l'imita, songeant que dans quelques minutes à peine, elle serait auprès de son père.

Elle venait à peine de démarrer lorsqu'elle entendit une rafale de coups de feu derrière elle. Face à elle, Alex s'était élancé à pleine vitesse. Il la projeta au sol et s'allongea sur elle tandis qu'elle entendait une nouvelle rafale et des cris autour d'eux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Au moment où sa fille commençait à avancer, Gibbs entendit lui aussi les coups de feu.

Il tira sa propre arme mais se rendit vite compte que l'agression ne venait pas du groupe de Gregorovitch. Les coups provenaient de l'opposée des deux camps, à l'orée d'un petit bois. Apparemment, le Russe était visé mais il s'était vite camouflé derrière des arbres. Les autres tueurs, à l'abri eux-mêmes, ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire.

Quant aux deux adolescents, ils étaient à terre, au milieu de la scène. Non sans soulagement, Gibbs avait vu Alex projeter Kelly à terre pour la protéger. D'autant que l'agresseur semblait à présent tirer à l'aveugle.

Lorsque le bruit cessa, l'agent du NCIS vit le garçon blond se relever vivement, crier quelque chose et s'élancer dans la direction des coups de feu. Peu de temps après, le tueur russe le suivait.

Gibbs, quant à lui, hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers son équipe avec une dernière instruction.

« Quoi que vous fassiez, protégez Kelly. »

Les trois agents acquiescèrent et Gibbs ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de s'élancer derrière l'assassin et l'adolescent.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex avait agi par réflexe lorsqu'il avait plaqué la rousse au sol. Et il s'agissait à nouveau d'un réflexe, lorsque voyant son tuteur visé, il s'était aussitôt relevé pour prendre en chasse la menace. En outre, il ne serait pas sans défense puisqu'il avait pris soin de dérober l'arme de l'agent fédéral, au cas où.

Alex Rider avait rarement rencontré Ian Rider au cours des neuf dernières années mais le jeune homme jugeait qu'il avait un peu trop vu son oncle ces derniers jours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait si facilement repéré l'Anglais, bien que celui-ci avait choisi une cachette idéale pour voir sans être vu et pouvoir les prendre tous par surprise.

Soudain, Alex s'arrêta. La course-poursuite l'avait entraîné beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Autour de lui, les ténèbres de la nuit semblaient oppressantes, de même que le silence qui régnait.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque le son d'une brindille qui craque le figea, tous sens en alerte. Mais ce fut les paroles qui suivirent qui le glacèrent réellement.

« Bonjour, Alex. Je suis ravi de voir que cette fois, tu m'as suivi de ton plein gré. »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : Mauvaises rencontres**

Alex se retourna lentement en direction de la voix, un air agacé plus qu'apeuré sur le visage.

Son oncle était là, face à lui, souriant tranquillement comme s'il n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner son tuteur quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu sais, çà me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, Alex, surtout sans la présence de ce s******d de Gregorovitch, ni celle des agents un peu trop curieux du NCIS. D'ailleurs, les américains en général se mêlent de tout ce qui ne les regarde pas. »

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes sur leur sol. Qu'avais-tu donc tant à me dire de si important ? », répliqua le garçon.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis neuf ans, nous ne pouvons qu'avoir plein de choses à nous raconter, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, nous sommes une famille. »

Alex pouvait presque se laisser prendre à la comédie de son oncle. D'ailleurs, bien que le peu de lumière que procurait la lune cette nuit-là ne lui suffise à déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de son oncle, l'adolescent sentit une note de sincérité dans sa voix qui le mit mal à l'aise. Puis il comprit ce que l'homme venait de dire et répliqua violemment.

« Ma seule famille encore vivante, c'est Yassen ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie ! Si mon père était encore là… »

Cette fois, il entendit clairement la haine dégoulinante dans la voix d'Ian, lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit sèchement.

« Si ton père était encore là, il ne m'aurait jamais écarté de notre famille comme tu le fais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi le responsable de la situation. », conclut-il d'un ton amer.

« Tu te prétends être de la famille, mais je te signale que cela ne t'empêchait pas d'essayer de tuer l'homme qui m'a élevé il y a quelques instants. », répliqua Alex

« Ecoute-moi bien, Alex. Gregorovitch n'est rien d'autre qu'un kidnappeur et un imposteur. Il ne t'a même dit la vérité sur ton père, qu'il prétend pourtant avoir aimé à la fois comme un mentor et un frère. Cet homme est vraiment d'une hypocrisie sans bornes ! », conclut Ian en serrant les poings.

Si le discours étonna de manière infime Alex, ce sentiment disparût bien vite et il se souvint que son oncle utiliserait tous les moyens, quitte à mentir honteusement, pour le séparer de son tuteur. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec virulence et sûr de son bon droit aux propos de Ian.

« La vérité sur mon père ? Quelle vérité ? Celle que tu t'es inventé sur une famille unie ? Tu peux stopper net ton mensonge. Car je sais que tu ne t'entendais pas le moins du monde avec papa. Au point que vous ayez pris des voies opposées. Au point que tu l'as abattu ! Tu as choisis ton employeur plutôt que ton frère, alors je ne veux plus entendre les mots 'notre famille' dans ta bouche. »

Alex était essoufflé à la fin de sa tirade mais cela lui avait fait du bien de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. En effet, il parlait très rarement avec Yassen de ce qui était arrivé à John, car il sentait déjà la tristesse voire même la gêne du Russe lorsqu'ils ne faisaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le sujet. Et l'adolescent ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Yassen que l'homme en face de lui ne leur en avait fait à tous les deux en leur enlevant brutalement John Rider.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Alex entendit nettement le soupir énervé de l'agent du MI6, juste avant que ce dernier ne reprenne.

« Tout cela ne sert à rien, c'est ce que je craignais. Gregorovitch t'a déjà trop embrouillé l'esprit. Tu lui resteras fidèle, comme je suis resté fidèle à ton père et à sa mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas de moi que tu apprendras les faits. Je refuse de passer pour le menteur de service alors que je n'ai rien à me reprocher dans cette histoire, si ce n'est de n'avoir pas su te protéger quand le tueur à gages est venu te chercher il y a neuf ans. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager en silence. L'oncle et le neveu, si proches et en même temps si éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut Alex cette fois qui brisa le silence.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Bonsoir, Ian. »

Il recula à petits pas sans se détourner, Yassen lui ayant martelé trop de fois 'ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi', une des toutes premières règles de survie. Et le blond l'avait très bien intégré après s'être plusieurs fois fait surprendre par Taïko, dès l'âge de six ans. Le garçon gardait également une main sur sa hanche droite, à proximité de l'arme qu'il avait dérobée à l'agent Dinozzo. Le peu de lumière fourni par la lune lui permettrait de viser relativement juste. D'autant que les débuts d'Alex promettaient d'en faire un des meilleurs snipers de Scorpia, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment tiré sur une cible vivante. D'ailleurs, Gordon Ross, l'instructeur de tir, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur l'adolescent. Alors si Ian Rider tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui…

Bien lui en avait pris de se montrer prudent. Dès qu'il commença à reculer, son oncle laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire.

« Sérieusement, Al ? Tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserais repartir dans les pattes de Gregorovitch, alors que je t'ai enfin à disposition ? »

Alex entraperçût le sourire ironique et pris conscience qu'ils étaient isolés, seuls tous les deux au milieu de la forêt nocturne. Il sortit l'arme et la pointa sur l'agent britannique.

Il avait mal évalué mais il avait sans doute parcouru beaucoup de chemin lorsqu'il était partit à la poursuite de Ian. Il était seul et pour ce qu'il en savait, Ian pouvait très bien l'emmener dans sa voiture qu'il aurait laissée, en prévision, à l'une des sorties toutes proches du parc.

D'ailleurs, le garçon ignorait à quel point son raisonnement était proche de la vérité. Ian était en effet venu pour parler seul à seul avec son neveu. L'Anglais avait dans l'idée de faire comprendre à celui-ci qu'il se trompait en suivant la voie tracée par Yassen. Ian savait que son frère aurait été atterré de voir son propre fils élevé au sein de Scorpia. Après tout, John était un vrai patriote et le meilleur agent du MI6, avant d'être démasqué et tué par Scorpia.

En outre, Ian savait que le russe, bien qu'il ait été un temps abusé par le rôle d'agent double des Rider, avait fini par apprendre la vérité au sujet de son mentor et de la véritable cause de sa mort. Comment pouvait-il d'un côté jurer que son allégeance allait avant tout à John et son fils, alors que de l'autre il avait offert ce dernier sur un plateau d'argent à l'organisation criminelle qui l'avait rendu orphelin ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais Ian ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre Gregorovitch car il voulait garder intacte sa haine envers l'assassin.

Et rien ne la lui rappelait plus que de voir son propre neveu prendre la défense de l'homme. C'est pourquoi il choisit de ramener Alex avec lui, et ce même s'il devait utiliser la force.

Dès qu'Alex sortit son pistolet, Ian sortit le sien et fit en sorte que son neveu l'ait bien vu et concentre son regard dessus.

« Nous voilà à égalité, Alex, mais auras-tu le cran de tirer ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton provocant.

Le jeune homme soutint un instant son regard, avant de fixer à nouveau la main qui tenait l'arme à feu. Semblant comprendre que, de son côté son oncle ne tirerait pas, il recommença à s'éloigner en marchant à reculons, sa propre arme menaçant toujours l'homme.

Ce qu'Alex ne vit pas en revanche, c'est que de sa main libre, celui-ci avait sorti un pistolet hypodermique. Ou plutôt, il l'aperçut trop tard. Une flèche hypodermique s'était déjà plantée dans sa gorge et fit effet en quelques secondes à peine. Alex s'écroula, évanoui.

Ian Rider eut un bref sourire. Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment d'employer ces méthodes sur Alex. Mais celui-ci devait comprendre et revenir vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, quitte à utiliser quelques méthodes peu recommandables. C'est pourquoi Alex allait passer quelques jours avec lui.

S'en tenant à cette résolution, il ramassa le garçon, posa sur le sol un téléphone mobile et repartit avec son fardeau à sa voiture, garée à une sortie toute proche. Il allongea Alex sur la banquette arrière et le recouvrit d'un plaid pour mieux donner l'impression qu'il dormait.

Puis il démarra la voiture. Il devait se dépêcher car leur discussion avait duré près d'un quart d'heure et Gregorovitch, malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, devait déjà être sur ses traces.

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsque Gibbs s'était élancé, il avait cru pouvoir rattraper aisément le tueur à gages. Mais à peine s'était-il enfoncé dans le bois qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait plus l'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'il était devenu un marine et son corps le lui rappelait douloureusement. Sans compter que l'assassin était encore jeune, sûrement entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Et il fallait également ajouter que la froideur qui émanait de lui le rendait sans âge.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gibbs n'avait pas réussi à le suivre comme il l'avait tout d'abord espéré et le peu de lumière que donnait la lune dans cette forêt dense ne l'aidait en rien à retrouver les traces laissées au sol par Gregorovitch.

En vérité, Gibbs aurait préféré retrouver le gosse avant le Russe. Peut-être aurait-il eu encore une chance de convaincre Alex de rester ici, sous la protection du NCIS. Mais au fond de lui l'ex-Marine savait bien qu'il se leurrait. Il avait vu combien l'adolescent était dévoué à l'assassin, il en voulait pour preuve la situation dans laquelle ils étaient à présent : Alex était parti à la poursuite de son oncle (il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Gibbs que le tireur embusqué était en fait Ian Rider) parce que ce dernier avait tiré sur Gregorovitch.

Soudain, dans le silence de la nuit profonde, un bruit infime le tira de ses pensées pour le ramener à l'objet de ses recherches. C'était le son d'un liquide qui goutte et s'écrase sur le sol. Gibbs força ses yeux à percer l'obscurité et vit qu'une branche juste devant lui, à hauteur d'épaule, semblait imprégnée de quelque chose. Il s'approcha pour toucher et analyser et aussitôt ses doigts furent en contact avec une substance poisseuse mais fraîche. Du sang, du sang frais. Même si la balle de Rider n'avait pas atteint son objectif meurtrier, Gregorovitch avait du être éraflé au niveau du bras. Une blessure bénigne mais qui permettrait à l'agent du NCIS de retrouver le Russe. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il retrouva du sang quelques mètres plus loin.

Néanmoins, cette petite blessure n'avait pas empêché l'homme de prendre de l'avance et Gibbs commençait à se dire qu'il ne le retrouverait pas lorsqu'au détour d'un buisson, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le museau court d'un revolver. Un Tokarev ou un Grach peut-être, mais dans tous les cas une arme de fabrication russe.

Peu à peu, le bras prolongeant la main qui tenait l'arme apparut dans son champ de vision limité par l'obscurité, puis l'homme qu'il cherchait apparut à découvert, son revolver toujours pointé sur l'ex-Marine.

« Que faîtes-vous là, Agent Gibbs ? », fit la voix implacable.

« La même chose que vous, je pense, Gregorovitch. »

Gibbs n'avait pas peur du tueur, malgré ses manières intimidantes et froides qui avaient du en impressionner plus d'un. Il n'était pas un Bleu, mais de toute manière, les hommes de sa trempe ne l'avaient jamais effrayé. Il était avant tout un soldat, un soldat apprenait dès le début de son entraînement à dominer sa peur.

« Ce ne sont certainement pas vos affaires, Gibbs. Retournez auprès de votre fille que vous venez tout juste de retrouver. », asséna l'homme d'un ton dur.

« Alex était ma responsabilité ces derniers jours. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mes responsabilités. »

Pour le coup, l'assassin avait vraiment un regard de tueur. Il le fixa quelques secondes de son regard impénétrable avant de se détourner pour continuer son chemin. En tournant le dos à Gibbs aussi négligemment, il lui montrait qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et le considérait comme quantité négligeable. Cela avait tout d'une insulte mais Gibbs décida de ne pas s'en offusquer. Après tout, même Ziva avait dit que Gregorovitch n'était pas comme les autres criminels qu'ils rencontraient dans leur travail. Au moins, le fédéral n'avait plus de revolver pointé sur lui-même mais il ne doutait pas que le Russe aurait pu se retourner, viser et tirer avant même que l'Américain ait esquissé le moindre geste.

L'ex-Marine réfléchit un instant avant de rattraper le tueur en quelques foulées.

« Vous savez comme moi qu'un coup de folie chez un homme comme Ian Rider peut doper ses performances. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour lui reprendre le garçon. »

Il vit qu'il avait gagné l'attention de Gregorovitch.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de Rider ? »

« Un homme qui veut votre mort, qui connaît Alex ainsi que la relation entre vous deux et qui veut tout faire pour la briser ? C'est assez facile à deviner. », fit Gibbs d'un ton très calme

Il vit l'assassin le jauger du regard, comme s'il hésitait dans la décision à prendre. Puis Gregorovitch reprit son chemin sans un mot. L'ex-Marine crut d'abord qu'il avait échoué à le convaincre, mais la voix froide et impassible lui parvint au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ne me ralentissez pas. »

Satisfait, Gibbs rattrapa le Russe et se plaça à son niveau pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune entourloupe en tête. Après tout, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait bien se permettre de faire quelques concessions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : Recherches infructueuses**

A peine Gibbs les avait-ils quitté que Tony, Ziva et McGee s'étaient précipités vers Kelly, encore assise sur le sol, secouée.

Ce fut le génie en informatique qui l'atteint le premier et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

Un Tony assez énervé répondit à sa question avant même que la jeune fille ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Elle vient de passer trois jours séquestrée par des criminels, le Bleu, alors non, je ne pense pas que ' _Tout va bien_.' »

McGee prit un air penaud qui poussa Kelly Gibbs à intervenir. Tony pouvait vraiment être blessant parfois ! Elle savait que son père lui avait confié la sécurité de sa fille unique mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter à la gorge du pauvre McGee sans même attendre sa réponse à elle !

D'ailleurs, elle repoussa un peu impatiemment les mains du cinéphile en train de chercher avec frénésie, voire hystérie, une quelconque blessure et se remit debout assez facilement.

« Je n'ai rien, Tony. Mais où est parti papa ? »

Voyant que son collègue n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille, encore tout à ses inquiétudes précédentes, ce fut Ziva qui se chargea de répondre calmement.

« Ton père est parti à la recherche d'Alex, juste derrière Gregorovitch. Sais-tu par hasard pourquoi Alex est parti dans cette direction ? »

L'Israélienne ne manqua pas l'éclair de frayeur dans les yeux de la fille de Gibbs au nom du Russe. Elle ne s'y attarda cependant pas lorsque Kelly répondit à la question.

« Tout s'est passé très vite. Il y a eu tout d'un coup plusieurs coups de feu et je me souviens qu'Alex m'a plaquée au sol pour me protéger. L'instant d'après, il a prononcé un nom, « Ian », je crois et il s'est élancé dans la direction des coups de feu.

Lorsque Kelly prononça le nom Ian, les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air atterré. De quoi Ian Rider se mêlait-il encore ? Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la rousse qui continuait son récit.

« J'étais alors confuse mais je me rappelle avoir vu cet homme, Yassen Gregorovitch, partir à sa suite. Et aussi…papa ?... » A ce moment du récit, Kelly regarda Ziva droit dans les yeux avant d'agripper le bras de l'ex-Mossad et de reprendre d'un ton paniqué. « Il faut aider papa, Ziva. Je sais qu'il est compétent mais Gregorovitch est trop dangereux ! »

Les trois agents du NCIS se resserrèrent autour de la jeune fille terrorisée dans l'espoir de la raisonner rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, », dit McGee d'une voix douce, « ton père sait ce qu'il fait et il ne s'agit pas cette fois-ci d'une affaire entre lui et Gregorovitch, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Ce nom, 'Ian', c'est celui de l'oncle d'Alex. Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien et nous pensons qu'Ian veut séparer ton petit-ami de Yassen. Ce soir, Ian a du essayer d'attirer Alex dans un piège et je pense que Gibbs et Gregorovitch l'ont suivi dans le but de le protéger. »

Tout en disant cela, McGee se disait que le gamin en question n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec une famille pareille. Choisir entre Gregorovitch ou Rider revenait à choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Ses deux collègues pensaient de même au vu des regards qu'ils avaient échangés en entendant le nom de l'Anglais.

Kelly, quant à elle, avait été rassurée par ces propos. Son père savait très bien se défendre et nul doute qu'avec ce dernier et le tueur russe de son côté, Alex ne courrait probablement aucun risque.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ziva et lui adressa un sourire timide, s'apprêtant à remercier les trois agents pour leur soutien sans faille. Elle les adorait, les fidèles coéquipiers de son père. Semper Fi, comme disait tous les Marines.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle aperçut, dos à ses amis, l'équipe de Gregorovitch venir vers eux. L'angoisse dut se lire sur son visage car Tony et Ziva se retournèrent aussitôt, sortant dans un même mouvement leurs armes de service, tandis que McGee restait à côté d'elle, comme une présence protectrice.

Mais les hommes de Gregorovitch n'avaient pas adopté une attitude menaçante, comme le découvrirent Ziva et Tony en leur faisant face. L'un deux, un américain sans doute, se tenait légèrement en avant, comme s'il avait pris la direction des opérations en l'absence de Gregorovitch. Aucun des trois tueurs à gages n'avait son arme sortie. Cependant, les agents du NCIS savaient qu'elles étaient là, à portée de main. C'est pourquoi ni Tony, ni Ziva ni McGee ne baissèrent les leurs. Contre de simples criminels, une erreur pouvait coûter très cher. Contre des professionnels, c'était la mort assurée. D'autant plus que le NCIS avait à ce moment précis à assurer la sécurité d'une civile.

Les deux camps se fixèrent durant un long moment dans un silence à couper au couteau. Puis l'un des deux assassins postés en arrière avança légèrement, les deux mains tendues en avant en signe de paix.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à se regarder en chien de faïence, nous sommes dans la même situation. Votre patron est parti, le nôtre aussi, on ne peut strictement rien faire si ce n'est les attendre gentiment. Ca ne servirait à rien de s'entretuer. »

L'homme, blond aux yeux bleus profonds, parlait d'une voix douce et raisonnable avec un accent allemand ou autrichien.

Sans cesser de les surveiller, Tony lui répondit d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

« Et qu'est ce que vous proposez, qu'on s'installe autour d'un feu de camp et qu'on s'échange nos histoires drôles tout en mangeant des chamallows grillés ? »

Une voix assez jeune avec un accent chicagoan répondit à sa question le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Pour les Chamallows, ce n'est en tous cas pas nous qui en avons apporté. Pour le feu, j'ai un briquet et quant aux blagues, est-ce que vous la connaissez, par hasard, l'histoire de la blonde qui… »

« Kingston ! », aboya le chef.

Il jeta un regard furieux au jeune homme brun d'environ vingt-sept ans qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Quant au trois agents fédéraux, ils échangèrent un regard abasourdi face au ton familier que celui-ci avait utilisé. Comme s'il était un cancre qui voulait faire rire les autres élèves. Ils furent plus encore abasourdis lorsqu'il continua avec la même attitude.

« Bah quoi ? », fit-il sans sourciller devant le regard furibond de son chef, « Herman l'a bien dit, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper des crampes à force de rester crispé. De toute façon, Walker, je te fais confiance pour rester vigilant pour notre trois. Tu ferais un très bon chien de garde, type Doberman ou Rottweiler. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme s'assit par terre en tailleur, se mettant à jouer avec des brins d'herbe.

L'équipe de Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le dénommé Walker avait l'air prêt à étrangler son jeune collègue. Mais à la manière dont le dit Herman roula des yeux en essayant vainement de cacher son sourire, il n'y avait pas de véritable souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Visiblement, Kingston avait l'habitude de se donner en spectacle à des moments incongrus, ne serait-ce que pour faire tourner ses collègues en bourriques.

L'atmosphère s'étant quelque peu détendue, Kelly choisit elle aussi de s'asseoir en attendant son père. McGee fit de même quelques instants plus tard, toujours près d'elle. A partir de là, un silence pas complètement inconfortable s'installa, comme si une sorte de trêve tacite et temporaire s'était mise en place. Bien que Tony, Ziva, Walker et Herman soient toujours debout, personne n'avait fait le moindre geste menaçant et les armes avaient été rangées.

Au bout d'un moment, les paupières de Kelly commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules et elle bâilla à plusieurs reprises. L'assassin assis en face d'elle ne tarda pas à le remarquer et lui sourit avec compassion avant d'interpeller Tony.

« Et toi… oui, toi le Labrador, tu devrais demander à ton ami le Saint-Bernard », il désigna McGee d'un vague signe de la main, « de ramener la petite chez elle, elle dort debout. Ce n'est pas une heure pour coucher les enfants, çà. »

Une nouvelle fois, Tony et Ziva échangèrent des regards éberlués. L'assassin les prenait-ils pour ses copains de beuveries ?

En face d'eux, Walker soupirait et gigotait d'exaspération. Kingston était incorrigible. Pire qu'Alex parfois. Surtout que le gosse avait au moins l'excuse de son âge. Kingston était un très bon assassin, mais dès qu'il s'ennuyait et que Gregorovitch n'était pas dans les parages (le Russe n'aurait jamais eu la patience nécessaire pour le supporter), il retombait en enfance.

C'était d'ailleurs avec sa complicité qu'Alex avait fait quelques-unes de ses pires bêtises. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une façon de se tenir face à des fédéraux et, pire encore, face à des ennemis.

Son claquement de langue réprobateur fut malheureusement couvert pas la réponse indignée de la jeune fille rousse.

« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

Cette fois, le rire de Kingston résonna clairement dans le silence nocturne.

« Tous les mêmes, ces ados. On leur dit blanc, ils disent noir, même si la vérité crève les yeux. On dirait Alex. Même quand il avait six ans et qu'il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ne voulait jamais aller au lit quand un adulte le lui disait. »

Herman lâcha à son tour un bruit amusé.

« Alors je ne suis pas sûr que tu peux t'inclure dans le lot. Ou alors il faudrait penser sérieusement à modifier la définition d'adulte donnée dans les dictionnaires. »

« Herman, ne l'encourage pas. », intervint Walker en soupirant.

Mais la bonne humeur et l'humour de Kingston étaient contagieux et Herman et Tony ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre par terre. De leur côté, un seul échange visuel entre Ziva et Walker suffit pour se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils resteraient les adultes du petit groupe, toujours debout, vigilants.

Pendant ce temps, la discussion sur l'enfance d'Alex restait d'actualité. Kelly écoutait attentivement, attendrie par ce qu'elle entendait, fût-ce de la bouche de criminels. Elle retrouvait dans leurs explications drôles et tendres l'Alex charmeur et joueur, et même parfois un peu rêveur qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce parc. Il est vrai qu'on ne choisissait pas sa famille, mais à voir l'attachement que lui portait ces hommes, qui exerçaient pourtant le sinistre métier de tueur à gages, elle ne doutait pas que son petit-ami ait grandi aimé et choyé, même au vu du milieu dans lequel il avait été placé.

D'ailleurs ces hommes étaient peut-être des bandits mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se chamailler d'une manière bonne enfant, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Kelly l'attitude des collègues de son père.

« De toute façon, », intervint finalement et un peu malgré lui, Walker, qui était cependant resté debout par dignité, « vous connaissez beaucoup d'adultes qui arrivent à se faire obéir d'Alex ? »

Kingston, Herman et Walker se dévisagèrent un instant en silence avant de s'exclamer à l'unisson :

« Gregorovitch. »

A cette réponse évidente, Ziva et Tony levèrent les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr. Ils imaginaient mal l'impitoyable tueur russe, même si celui-ci devait sans nul doute être plus conciliant avec le petit garçon qu'il avait volontairement élevé qu'avec ses hommes, courir partout derrière un enfant qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Quoique, même avec Yassen des fois… », commença Herman.

« C'est vrai, », le coupa Kingston, « vous ne vous rappelez pas la fois où il avait tellement mangé de sucre dans l'après-midi qu'à minuit il était toujours aussi intenable. Après çà, il n'a plus eu droit à des sodas après quatre heures de l'après-midi, pas que Gregorovitch ait jamais été pour lui en donner au départ. Alex devait avoir huit ans.»

« Et c'était quoi votre solution pour le calmer ? », demanda Tony tout en s'attendant au pire.

Et il avait raison.

« Un tube entier de somnifères dans son dernier verre. », répondit Herman, le plus sérieusement du monde. « Après çà, il a dormi pendant trois jours d'affilée. »

« Non mais çà va pas ! », intervint spontanément McGee, faisant dès lors l'objet de tous les regards. « Une dose pareille à un garçon aussi jeune, vous auriez pu le tuer ! »

« Calme-toi, -Bernard. », intervint Tony, tout content de ce nouveau surnom. « Le gamin est vivant à ce que je sache. Mais vous auriez pu trouver plus original. », conclut le cinéphile en s'adressant à Kingston.

« Disons que nous avons paré au plus pressé, nous n'avons pas pris trop le temps de réfléchir. Gregorovitch avait l'air prêt à pêter un plomb ce soir-là. Mais j'avoue qu'on a tous un peu flippé quand on a vu le résultat déjà au bout de vingt-quatre heures, lui le premier. », conclut le Chicagoan avec contrition.

A ce stade de la conversation, même Ziva et Walker affichaient un petit sourire. McGee conservait un air quelque peu scandalisé qu'il perdit peu à peu, sur l'insistance de Kelly qui voulait bien croire que son petit-ami ait pu être une petite terreur quand il était petit. De leur côté, Tony et Kingston s'échangeaient des boutades et avaient même commencé ce qui ressemblait à un concours d'histoire drôle, arbitré par Herman.

A ce moment précis, personne n'aurait pu croire que la rencontre avait débuté par un échange de prisonniers. Mais, après tout, il fallait bien trouver un moyen de disperser la tension et l'angoisse de ses derniers jours, pour les uns comme pour les autres. Et quoi de mieux que de parler de l'objet de leur recherche actuelle et commune et d'en évoquer les meilleurs moments.

Ce fut en tous cas ce que se dit Walker. Après tout, le petit bout d'homme qu'était devenu au fil des années Alex Rider était à présent au centre d'une trêve entre fédéraux et criminels professionnels. Trêve éphémère et insolite, en effet, mais pas moins appréciable.

Penser au gamin Rider le ramena néanmoins à la gravité de la situation présente. Il fallait vraiment que Gregorovitch revienne avec Alex, c'était vital pour le bon déroulement de leurs activités. En effet, il n'avait pas osé avouer au Russe les dernières communications du Conseil Exécutif. Ils devaient à présent tous rentrer à Malagosto, Kurst l'avait ordonné. Les Reynosa étaient satisfaits de leur travail et ils n'avaient plus rien à faire aux Etats-Unis, d'autant que les agents du NCIS étaient un peu trop sur leur dos depuis quelques temps. L'information essentielle qu'il n'avait pas non plus transmise à Yassen était le fait que Scorpia avait appris la disparition d'Alex de leur radar et décidé soudainement que, s'il le fallait ou que cela prenait trop de temps pour le récupérer, le garçon serait laissé livré à lui-même.

Walker n'avait pas osé le dire au Russe, en grande partie de peur que sa durée de vie ne s'écourte brusquement. Pour un homme qui savait observer, et l'ex-CIA n'était sûrement pas le dernier, il était clair que Alex Rider était un être cher pour Yassen Gregorovitch, sans doute le seul maintenant que John Rider n'était plus de ce monde. Peu de gens avaient osé le dire à voix haute, les rares qui l'avaient fait s'étaient vite retrouvés six pieds sous terre, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'entre Scorpia et Alex Rider, le Russe choisirait toujours le garçon. Et pire encore, Walker le comprenait tout à fait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et il était sûr qu'Herman, Kingston, Andrew et Hischam pensaient tous comme lui.

Après tout, Scorpia n'était qu'un employeur parmi d'autres, alors qu'en plus d'être le fils unique de John Rider, un homme exceptionnel, Alex était un garçon doué et attachant, qui avait réussi à briser même la plus solide des carapaces, puisqu'il tenait une place dans le cœur glacé de Yassen Gregorovitch.

Un jour sûrement, Yassen serait obligé de quitter Scorpia pour protéger le gamin. Mais en attendant, il fallait que Gregorovitch ramène Alex à la maison. _A tous prix_.

 **AR/NCIS**

 **Note : Un chapitre un peu hors – série, plus long également, mais que je trouve très rafraîchissant, même s'il n'était pas du tout prévu comme cela au départ. En tout cas, il m'a beaucoup amusé pendant que je l'écrivais et j'espère que vous aurez tout autant de plaisir à le lire.**

 **Je le dédis tout spécialement à Mini-James Bond dont les derniers commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont donné la motivation pour passer toute ma soirée à écrire !**

 **Petite explication à propos de Kingston et son comportement enfantin : ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des tueurs professionnels qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes. De plus, ils ont contribué à l'éducation d'un garçon joueur et affectueux de cinq à quinze ans. Enfin, je voulais qu'au moins un des cinq assassins ait un côté blagueur, un peu à la manière d'Eagle de K-unit dans certaines fics.**

 **Je sais également que les autres aussi sont un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, mais il s'agit après tout d'une trêve et les sévères leaders que sont Gibbs et Yassen sont absents pour les contrôler ! )**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez à me donner votre avis en français or in english.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite,**

 **Guepard54**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : Petites confidences entre ennemis**

 **Note : Désolée pour les mises à jour irrégulières, l'inspiration s'en vient et s'en va.**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Les deux hommes ne prononçaient pas un mot. Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour suivre les traces relativement repérables pour les excellents pisteurs qu'ils étaient, même par cette nuit presque sans lune. A dire vrai, Ian Rider n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour dissimuler ses traces et cela confirmait de plus en plus la théorie du piège.

Le Russe marchait en tête et au vu de ce que Gibbs put constater, il avait de l'endurance à revendre. Sur ce point, il égalait même Ziva, voire la surpassait. A certains moments, l'ex-Marine peinait même à le suivre, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Pas tant parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Gregorovitch (il n'était pas même sûr que cela lui aurait fait plaisir, il ressemblait davantage à un robot qu'à un être humain), mais plus parce que cela n'aurait fait de toute façon aucune différence.

Pourtant, Gibbs avait lui aussi des aptitudes qui lui servaient bien à ce moment précis. Ses qualités de pisteur, notamment. A une ou deux reprises, c'était lui qui avait redirigé l'assassin. Comme il se trouvait derrière, il lui avait fallu trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention du Russe. Et pas question de songer à tapoter l'épaule, il aurait été probablement déjà mort à la seconde où l'homme se retournait. Il lui avait fallu trouver plus imaginatif. Imiter le cri d'un oiseau rare et plutôt discret était parfait. La première fois, Gregorovitch avait simplement haussé un sourcil avant suivre ses indications, toujours impassible.

Finalement, la végétation devint de moins en moins dense. Une sorte de chemin se dessinait. Gibbs vit l'homme devant lui se baisser afin d'étudier le sol.

« Ce sont nettement les traces d'Alex. Je reconnais ses semelles pour avoir eu à le pister une ou deux fois. Venez, c'est par là. », intima calmement l'assassin à l'agent du NCIS.

D'habitude, l'ex-Marine détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais il avait déjà établi qu'il avait rarement rencontré des hommes aussi froids et dangereux que Gregorovitch et çà ne valait pas la peine de risquer sa vie inutilement. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore pu serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Les traces de pas d'Alex finirent par les mener dans une sorte de clairière.

A nouveau, le Russe s'accroupit pour examiner le sol. On pouvait voir deux traces de pas différentes. L'une d'elle restait celle d'Alex, mais la seconde ressemblait nettement à celle d'un adulte.

« Ian Rider. », fit le Russe entre ses dents, d'un air sombre.

Gibbs se retint de faire remarquer que tous deux le savaient déjà. Non seulement cela ne servirait strictement à rien mais en plus, risquait de briser la trêve fragile qui s'était établie entre les deux hommes.

Ils commencèrent à reprendre leur chemin, lorsqu'au sortir de la clairière, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule trace : celle d'Ian Rider.

Un léger changement apparut sur le visage du tueur à gages lorsqu'il retourna vers la clairière. Son visage était toujours impassible mais par moment, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Gibbs le laissa examiner les lieux sous tous les angles sans intervenir, conscient que l'homme était de plus en plus sous tension.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, le Russe se tourna vers lui les deux mains en avant. Dans chacune de ses paumes gantées (il avait apparemment pris soin de recouvrir ses mains pour ne pas effacer les éventuelles empreintes de Ian Rider, 'bon réflexe' se dit Gibbs, tout de même à contrecœur.) se trouvaient un objet qui n'avait pas été laissé là par hasard.

Dans la main droite, un téléphone portable tout neuf et allumé. Dans la main gauche, qui paraissait un peu crispée, reposait ce qui ressemblait à une fléchette hypodermique.

Visiblement, Ian Rider avait trouvé le jeu de pistes un peu trop amusant. Il devait se sentir vraiment en position de force s'il se permettait de narguer un homme aussi implacable que Gregorovitch. Le téléphone qu'il avait laissé ne devait pas être traçable et la fléchette prouvait que l'adolescent serait incapable de se défendre face à son kidnappeur, au moins le temps que celui-ci trouve une planque.

Ce fut Gregorovitch qui brisa le silence le premier, tendant vers lui la main qui tenait encore la fléchette hypodermique.

« A votre avis, agent Gibbs, c'est le signe d'un homme qui prend soin de son neveu ? Drôle de manière de le montrer. »

Gibbs croisa son regard bleu glacé. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait aisément lire une promesse de mort dirigée contre l'homme qui avait enlevé son protégé. Il était sûr d'avoir eu le même lorsque l'individu en face de lui avait enlevé sa fille. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Alex, il aurait savouré l'ironie de la situation. Présentement, il pensait que Ian Rider ne devait pas être très sain d'esprit pour oser provoquer un homme qui pouvait tuer (ou torturer) sans en éprouver la moindre émotion ni le moindre remords.

Enfin, autre chose titillait Gibbs. Cet homme devant lui n'aurait pu être plus différent de lui et pourtant, en cet instant, il lui semblait se voir dans un miroir. L'attachement sans bornes à son enfant, la rage face à l'impuissance dans cette situation et le désir de tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Ces sentiments, il les avait éprouvés et était sûr à mille pour cent que l'assassin, cependant extérieurement impassible, en faisait l'expérience en ce moment même.

Cependant, il restait une question dans l'esprit de l'ex-Marine. Et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser à voix haute, conscient mais trop tard d'être peut-être en train de braquer son allié de circonstance.

« Aimez-vous Alex ? »

Le regard meurtrier se tourna vers lui, incandescent. En colère contre lui-même, Gibbs précisa sa question.

« Je veux dire, l'aimez-vous pour ce qu'il est lui-même ou parce qu'il est le fils de John Rider ? Car s'il n'est pour vous que le souvenir d'un homme que vous avez admiré, vous n'avez pas plus de mérite que cet homme que nous pourchassons en ce moment et qui le considère seulement comme un souvenir de son frère. »

Le Russe fit un pas souple, presque félin vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de me justifier. Sachez cependant que si j'ai pris Alex avec moi il y a neuf ans, c'était pour son propre bien. Je ne voulais certainement pas que Scorpia ait une excuse pour tuer le fils comme ils avaient tué le père. »

« Mais sans prendre son ascendance en compte, vous l'entraînez dans un monde où il risque plus que sa vie, il risque également de perdre son âme. », insista Gibbs, malgré tous les signaux d'avertissements dans sa tête qui lui disaient que l'assassin allait très bientôt être à bout.

A ses mots, Gregorovitch afficha néanmoins un rictus ironique.

« Il faut rester en vie pour avoir une âme, agent Gibbs. Et vous croyez sérieusement que si son oncle l'avait élevé, il ne l'aurait pas entraîné dans ce monde-là ? Quand je l'ai pris avec moi, Alex parlait déjà couramment le français et l'espagnol en plus de l'anglais, il était très doué en karaté pour son âge et Ian lui avait déjà enseigné quelques techniques de survie. Est-ce que cela vous semble normal pour un gamin de cinq ans ? En le prenant avec moi, je lui ai assuré une chance de survie. Avec Ian, il aurait été constamment à la merci de Scorpia. »

Gibbs devait bien l'avouer, il était bouche bée. Premièrement, l'assassin ne lui semblait pas du genre très bavard. Ensuite, c'est vrai que Ian Rider avait peu parlé des quelques années où il avait élevé son neveu. Mais après tout, il avait bien vu avec l'exemple de Ziva que l'univers des assassins et des espions était une nébuleuse telle qu'il était plutôt difficile de discerner l'ami de l'ennemi. La conclusion qui s'imposait à l'ex-Marine était qu'en aucun cas un enfant aurait du faire partie de l'une ou de l'autre de ces facettes.

De son côté, Yassen était intérieurement mal à l'aise. L'enlèvement d'Alex faisait naître en lui des émotions comme la rage et l'impuissance, qu'en temps normal et grâce à son entrainement, il arrivait à atténuer presque totalement. De l'inquiétude, aussi. Les membres du Conseil Exécutif l'avaient mis en garde il y a neuf ans contre la possibilité de s'attacher à l'enfant qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Certains avaient lui même raconté à plusieurs reprises (alors même qu'il le savait très bien) comment John Rider était un traître, qu'il avait amplement mérité son sort et que, de ce fait, il était inutile de s'appesantir sur celui de son fils. Sans doute espéraient-ils le convaincre et le détacher de ces liens affectueux qu'il avait liés à la fois avec le père et avec le fils.

Alex l'ignorait, mais la position même de Yassen était parfois remise en question car ceux qui étaient au courant de la fonction d'agent double de John soupçonnaient fortement qu'il soit resté entièrement fidèle à la mémoire de son mentor alors qu'il n'éprouvait aucune fidélité (y compris par l'argent) envers l'organisation criminelle. Quelques fois, une mission lui était retirée pour la donner à un chien de garde d'un des membres du Conseil. A une de ces occasions, Nile, un Noir souffrant d'une dépigmentation de la peau et au service de Julia Rothman s'était moqué si ouvertement de lui que même Alex s'en était rendu compte. Tout ce que Yassen savait, c'est qu'après une astuce en pyrotechnie mise en place par un Alex alors âgé de neuf ans, l'homme avait fini à l'infirmerie pour trois semaines.

Pour satisfaire les chefs, il l'avait engueulé en public et fait suivre par sa babysitter préférée, Hisham Refahi, pendant un mois et demi. En réalité, Alex s'était retrouvé avec un cadeau de Noël au mois de juillet (ses premiers _shruiken_ ) et le sniper marocain était en fait là pour sa protection, au cas où quelqu'un aurait songé à se venger du gamin.

Comme avec John Rider, Yassen partageait certains moments particuliers avec Alex que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer. Pas même son oncle. Scorpia ne lui avait pas seulement appris à tuer, Scorpia lui avait également appris à ne jamais lâcher prise. Dans un duel, le premier qui lâche prise devient la proie. Et Yassen Gregorovitch était né pour n'être qu'un prédateur. La chasse avait déjà commencé et Ian Rider paierait.

En outre, Yassen se demandait ce qu'avait voulu accomplir l'agent du NCIS en le suivant dans ces bois. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'aide des fédéraux et ceux-ci n'avaient pas intérêt à lui retirer sa traque. C'était son affaire, peu importe que la fille de cet homme soit devenu la petite-amie de son protégé (cela devrait de toute manière cessé au plus vite, il n'y avait qu'Alex pour se mettre dans des histoires pareilles.) ou que l'homme lui-même se soit attaché au garçon. Dès qu'il l'aurait récupéré, il le ramènerait dans leur villa de Kharantsy, sur le lac Baïkal. Un peu d'isolement et d'air glacial remettrait en place les idées du gamin.

Yassen s'apprêtait à faire savoir à l'américain qu'il ne comptait pas jouer fair-play avec Ian Rider quand il le retrouverait, lorsque tout à coup, il sentit une vibration dans sa paume droite. Le téléphone que Rider avait sans nul doute laissé à son attention.

Le tueur et l'agent fédéral échangèrent un bref regard avec le Russe ne décroche, déjà entièrement concentré sur ce que lui dirait son interlocuteur.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ian avait roulé à peine plus d'une demi-heure, avant de s'arrêter dans une banlieue pauvre de Washington D.C. Il avait loué, dès son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, une petite maison sans prétention, avec un sous-sol complètement aménagé et un jardinet misérable qui donnait directement sur le fleuve Potomac. Idéal si un besoin pressant de fuir se faisait sentir. Il rentra sa voiture (elle aussi de location) dans le garage qu'il referma aussitôt afin de sortir son fardeau, même si dans ce genre de quartier, rares étaient les questions gênantes.

Ironiquement, il se trouvait à quelques kilomètres à peine du quartier résidentiel où séjournait Gregorovitch. Il avait soigneusement étudié avant de choisir cet emplacement et s'était dit qu'il y avait peu de chances que le Russe vienne le déloger ici.

Hors sous-sol, la maison disposait de trois pièces. L'entrée donnait directement sur un salon délabré derrière lequel on trouvait une minuscule cuisine. A l'étage, pratiquement sous les combles, se tenait une chambre avec une salle de bains attenante.

Mais ces jours prochains, Ian ne comptait utiliser que le sous-sol, afin d'être le plus discret possible. Pas de lumières visibles, ni besoin d'aller faire les courses, il avait des réserves pour deux mois. Après tout, il ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour convaincre Alex de repartir avec lui. En attendant, il comptait l'installer dans la chambre aménagée, tandis que lui-même occuperait la pièce juste à côté, une sorte de living-room complété d'une kitchenette.

Il porta le garçon en mariée jusqu'au dit sous-sol avant de le déposer délicatement sur le lit en fer. Il devait se dépêcher à présent car le garçon ne tarderait plus à se réveiller et d'ici là, Ian devait s'assurer qu'il puisse difficilement s'évader. Pour se faire, il avait opté pour une grande chaîne en fer solide, rattachée à chacune de ses chevilles et au lourd lit en ferraille et dont la longueur lui permettrait uniquement d'utiliser la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Les seules sorties resteraient hors de la portée de son neveu. En effet, la lourde porte qui séparait le sous-sol du reste de la maison se trouvait dans le living-room et était gardée par Ian et pouvait être, s'il avait besoin de s'absenter, barricadée lourdement de l'extérieur. Il y avait bien une bouche d'aération dans la salle d'eau mais elle donnait directement sur le Potomac à un endroit où le fleuve était particulièrement agité et Alex resterait en permanence attaché.

En outre, Ian avait également prévu des menottes en fer, assez serrées. Ian ne désirait pas faire de mal physiquement au fils de son défunt frère, il lui donnerait à manger et à boire et lui permettrait de conserver une certaine hygiène, mais si le gamin se débattait (ce qu'il risquait de faire, Alex étant Alex), il se retrouverait avec les chairs entaillées, blessures qui seraient entièrement de son fait. Enfin, un bandana avec un nœud impossible à défaire lui couvrirait les yeux en permanence.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Ian espérait rendre son neveu assez rapidement sur les nerfs pour qu'il accepte de quitter Gregorovitch. Et s'il lui fallait rajouter quelques menaces sérieuses envers l'assassin, cela ne coûterait rien à l'espion anglais.

Ian Rider s'assura une dernière fois que la chaîne, les menottes et le bandana étaient bien en place puis retourna dans le living-room avant de sortir son portable. Il était temps d'appeler Gregorovitch. Rendre fou de rage un homme qui exprimait aussi peu voire pas du tout d'émotions en temps normal allait être une vraie partie de plaisir que l'Anglais comptait bien savourer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 : L'enlèvement**

 **Note : petit retour en arrière dans ce chapitre (partie en italique), qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous vous perdez un peu en chemin.**

 **Je m'efforce autant que je peux de respecter la personnalité de Yassen (au moins en partie, car le Yassen d'Horowitz n'a pas élevé Alex !), mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose vous choque et je tenterai de vous expliquer au mieux mon choix.**

 **Enfin, le chapitre est un peu (beaucoup !) plus long que d'habitude car il fait référence à des évènements qui me semblent très importants. Ne vous habituez pas, LOL ! -) Simplement, j'aime beaucoup la relation entre Alex et Yassen et ne voulait pas la gâcher en faisant un chapitre trop précipité.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

« Gregorovitch. »

En décrochant, Yassen se concentra pour donner à sa voix toute l'impassibilité possible. Il ne fallait laisser aucun doute planer et ne montrer aucune faille à l'ennemi.

« Tu as été tellement prévisible sur ce coup, Gregorovitch. S'en était presque trop facile et dans tous les cas extrêmement amusant. Et bien, Alex n'est pas réveillé mais je suis sûr qu'il te passe le bonjour.

De rage, la main de Yassen se crispa un peu plus sur le téléphone. Soudain, l'agent du NCIS était devant lui et, par ces gestes, le Russe comprit que l'homme lui demandait de mettre le haut-parleur. Après un instant d'hésitation, il en vint à la conclusion que permettre à l'agent de percevoir de lui-même la véritable nature de l'Anglais ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique. D'autant plus s'il ne voulait pas avoir en cet instant à se méfier de l'Américain et pouvoir se concentrer sur Rider.

Il appuya donc sur ladite touche et reçut en échange un hochement de tête positif.

« Que veux-tu Ian ? »

« Peux-tu me rappeler quand je t'ai jamais autorisé à utiliser mon prénom, Gregorovitch ? Tu ne parles pas à John, là. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais John est mort depuis treize ans : un coup de tes employeurs, si je me souviens bien. »

A ce moment-là, il était étrange que le téléphone portable fonctionne encore au vu de la pression que le tueur exerçait sur l'appareil. Puis les doigts se desserrèrent peu à peu. L'assassin savait que Rider cherchait volontairement à le mettre hors de lui. Car un homme emporté commet des erreurs à coup sûr. S'il voulait récupérer Alex, il devait absolument rester maître de lui-même.

C'est pourquoi il prit une profonde mais silencieuse inspiration avant de réitérer sa demande.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Moi ? », la voix d'Ian était teintée d'ironie mielleuse. « Mais rien voyons, si ce n'est te voir repartir auprès de tes maîtres, la queue entre les jambes. Et seul, bien entendu. Je compte garder Alex quelque temps avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre raisonnable, par exemple. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va finir par vouloir rester avec _Toi_ ? ». Cette fois, du mépris dégoulinait clairement du ton employé par le tueur à gages.

« Peut-être pas au début, tu as raison. Mais lorsqu'il saura ce qui est réellement arrivé à John, ne crois-tu pas que des doutes vont commencer à émerger dans son esprit ? Du genre, 'est-ce que Scorpia m'a élevé pour se venger de John ou pour me retourner contre mon propre père ? Et quel rôle a véritablement joué Yassen dans tout cela ? A qui puis-je encore faire confiance ?' Et écoutes la dernière question, ma préférée : 'Et si mon oncle Ian avait raison ?' »

C'est à ce moment-là que Gibbs intervint. Yassen, lui, était intérieurement estomaqué et des doutes concernant l'avenir de sa relation avec Alex, une fois que tout cela serait fini, commençaient à germer dans son propre esprit.

« Rider, revenez avec Alex au Quartier Général du NCIS. », fit l'ex-Marine, d'une voie posée, qu'il aurait utilisé avec un preneur d'otages. Et, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas dans cette situation ? « Nous parlerons de tout cela au calme, voulez-vous. Votre désir de vengeance est en train de vous aveugler et vous risquez de blesser votre neveu. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Gregorovitch avait levé les yeux au moment où Gibbs énonçait les derniers mots et son regard alerte n'annonçait rien de bon. L'Américain se força à écouter la réponse de son interlocuteur. Le rire maniaque de celui-ci était néanmoins un aussi mauvais présage que l'expression affichée par le Russe.

« Je croyais que les fédéraux étaient du côté de la loi, agent Gibbs. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas, il s'agit d'une affaire de famille. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, vous serez peut-être plus enclin à accepter Alex comme le petit-ami de votre fille Kelly lorsqu'il retournera du bon côté. Et Gregorovitch ? J'attendrai avec impatience ta décision, même si je n'en aurai pas réellement besoin. »

Un bip annonçant l'arrêt de la communication retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Autour des deux hommes, le silence devint soudain assourdissant.

Gibbs ne prononça pas un mot, ne voulant pas réveiller le dragon qui dormait en Gregorovitch. Il ne fit pas même un geste, laissant l'autre homme prendre la prochaine initiative. Ceci était vraiment très inhabituel de sa part mais il se doutait que ce coup de fil avait fait des ravages.

Et en parlant de ravages, si l'Anglais n'était sans aucun doute pas complètement fou, la haine qu'il vouait au Russe tendait à le transformer en un sociopathe à ses heures perdues. Et au milieu de tout çà se retrouvait une fois de plus le jeune Alex Rider. Décidemment, entre sa famille adoptive et sa famille biologique, on pouvait se demander comme le gamin avait réussi à rester aussi équilibré…

A peine une minute s'était écoulée depuis qu'Ian avait raccroché lorsque Gregorovitch sortit de ses pensées, un air insondable à nouveau gravé sur son visage.

« Charmant, n'est-ce pas, cet oncle Rider ? Et, je tiens à le préciser, du bon côté de la barrière. Dommage que ses tendances sociopathes ressortent lorsqu'il évoque sa famille, vous ne trouvez pas, agent Gibbs ? »

Le même ton transpirant d'ironie que celui de Ian Rider précédemment ne donnait qu'une seule envie à Gibbs à cet instant précis : emmener Alex Rider loin de ces deux hommes, si différent et pourtant si semblables dans leur irrespect pour la vie et autrui.

Mais rapidement l'expression de Gregorovitch redevint à la fois sérieuse et sombre.

« Maintenant, Alex est au milieu de tout çà. Croyez-moi ou non, je connais Ian Rider et c'est loin d'être un individu toujours exemplaire. Et si je devais avouer une seule chose de toute ma vie, ce serait ceci : je commence à avoir peur pour Alex.

La confession fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Gibbs. En cet instant, le masque du tueur était tombé. L'homme était donc véritablement attaché à l'adolescent ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Gregorovitch venait de s'adosser contre un arbre et débutait déjà son récit, les yeux perdus dans le lointain comme s'il voyait défiler devant lui le flot de ses propres souvenirs.

 **Flashback : neuf ans plus tôt.**

 _C'était décidé. Aujourd'hui, Yassen Gregorovitch repartirait à Malagosto avec le petit Alex Rider à sa charge. C'est ce que l'assassin se répétait tout en continuant d'observer depuis sa voiture la maison d'Ian Rider, au cœur de Chelsea, à Londres._

 _Assis autour de lui se trouvaient trois hommes travaillant également pour Scorpia : Walker, un ex-CIA qui avait rejoint Scorpia parce qu'il avait trouvé que l'organisation payait bien mieux que ces anciens employeurs, Hisham, un sniper marocain formé par eux et Herman, un ancien militaire allemand qui avait été renvoyé de manière injustifiée._

 _Depuis la mort de John Rider, Yassen avait pris l'habitude de travailler en solo. Cependant, cela faisait presque quatre ans qu'il essayait de récupérer le fils de John, toujours sans succès. Ian avait beau être moins talentueux que son frère dans le métier, il n'en restait pas moins un des meilleurs agents du MI6._

 _C'est pourquoi le Russe avait demandé l'assistance d'autres tueurs au Conseil Exécutif depuis quelques semaines. En effet, il devait préparer son coup à l'avance et soigneusement s'il voulait réussir cette fois-ci. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses chefs, certain qu'ils lui auraient interdit cette opération. Après tout, même s'ils étaient pratiquement les seuls au sein de Scorpia, les membres du Conseil savaient qu'en réalité John avait été un agent double du MI6 et c'étaient eux qui avaient décidé de faire exploser l'avion du traître alors qu'il partait en France avec sa famille pour commencer une nouvelle vie._

 _Yassen se souvenait encore de la fois où Julia Rothman lui avait annoncé que non, John Rider n'était mort sur l'Albert Bridge mais que Scorpia avait finalement fait exploser l'avion transportant l'homme qui avait été en vérité un agent des Services Secrets Britanniques. Même devant la veuve Rothman, il n'avait pu faire semblant, même un instant, d'être furieux contre le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé et estimé. Intérieurement, il ne ressentait qu'un immense vide, comme si un bout d'âme venait de lui être arraché. Puis, vint au final la colère, froide et nue. Colère non pas tournée vers John Rider pour sa trahison. Celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois et l'avait traité à la fois comme un frère et un ami et en outre, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait des soupçons mais ne disait rien par peur pour la sécurité de l'Anglais. Tueur à gages ou espion du MI6, peu importait en somme. L'homme l'avait toujours traité avec sérieux et gentillesse, comme un égal, ce dont Yassen se sentait indigne._

 _Non, sa colère, sa fureur même, était dirigée tout entière contre Scorpia qui lui avait donné un mentor exceptionnel pour le lui retirer de la pire des manières qui soit. Mes tous ces émotions avaient été intériorisées, car il lui fallait cacher ses véritables sentiments à Scorpia s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se débarrassent à son tour de lui. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était à l'avenir du nouveau-né de son mentor défunt. Il avait échoué à protéger le père mais il se refusait à un échec avec le fils._

 _Moins de dix jours après la mort de John, il apprenait que son fils n'était pas présent dans l'avion et faisait sa première tentative. Le bébé était encore à l'hôpital après une grave otite et apparemment, le MI6 n'avait pas interrompu Ian dans sa mission, même pour lui annoncer la mort de son frère. Ce qui prouvait bien que Scorpia n'avait rien à envier au MI6 en matière de moralité._

 _Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'était finalement rendu audit hôpital, l'Anglais était là, fraîchement rentré de sa dernière mission. Il tenait son neveu dans ses bras et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le Russe pénétrer dans la pièce._

 _Ian Rider était dos à lui et il lui aurait été facile de lui régler son compte mais la petite tête blonde qui dépassait de sur son épaule et qui le fixait le fascinait tellement qu'il ne put faire un geste._

 _Mis à part les cheveux, qu'on devinait devenir d'un blond cendré, l'enfant était le portrait craché de son père. Les mêmes yeux bruns chaleureux, les mêmes mimiques et surtout la même lueur mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse dans le regard. C'était saisissant et pendant un long moment Yassen ne bougea plus, transcendé._

 _Soudain, au bout d'un moment, le bébé commença à gigoter et finalement baraguina à son attention. Il ne fut néanmoins pas le seul à s'en apercevoir. L'Anglais fit volte-face, une main venant se poser sur la bosse qui se trouvait à sa taille. Puis, il se figea._

 _« Tu es le stagiaire de Scorpia que mon frère a entraîné. »_

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une reconnaissance faite dans un chuchotement._

 _Le Russe hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis les deux hommes continuèrent de se fixer en silence. Même si l'agent du MI6 avait le même visage impassible extérieurement, Yassen ressentait toute la douleur de l'homme, la même douleur qui lui tailladait les veines._

 _Et soudainement, alors que son regard se tournait à nouveau sur l'enfant, son propre chagrin s'effaça en partie pour la première fois depuis des jours pour lui laisser réaliser leur situation à tous les trois. John était mort et Ian avait perdu son frère. Alex avait perdu son père et sa mère. Il ne les connaitrait jamais._

 _L'intensité de l'émotion qui le frappa fut comme une pierre tombant dans l'estomac. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Percevant sans doute son trouble, le bébé, qui s'était redressé dans les bras de son oncle pour mieux l'observer, tendit la main vers lui en gémissant doucement._

 _Emu intérieurement malgré lui, Yassen n'osa cependant pas s'approcher pour le toucher et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre d'hôpital. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se retourna vers Rider qui le fixait encore intensément, la main qui tenait Alex légèrement crispée._

 _« Prends soin de lui. »_

 _Et il s'en alla sans se retourner._

 _Ce jour-là, il était venu dans l'intention d'emmener avec lui le fils de John Rider et il était pourtant revenu les mains vides, après l'avoir confié à son oncle._

 _Mais, à présent, quatre ans plus tard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Quatre ans et des dizaines de contrats plus tard, Yassen était devenu un homme aguerri et impitoyable, loin du jeune stagiaire endeuillé qu'il était alors. Il s'était également aperçu que, contrairement à ce que John avait décidé juste avant sa mort et pour le bien-être de sa femme et de son fils, Ian Rider avait continué de travailler pour le MI6, risquant ainsi indirectement la vie d'Alex ou de le rendre orphelin une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr, l'Anglais prenait garde de passer du temps avec son neveu entre deux missions (le Russe les avait observé plus d'une fois) et d'employer toujours des gouvernantes capables mais ses absences plus que répétées devaient peser lourd dans la vie d'un petit garçon de cinq ans._

 _C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui Yassen n'échouerait pas à prendre avec lui le fils de John. Contrairement à ses autres tentatives, il n'avait pu profiter qu'Ian soit envoyé en mission et avait du alors improviser. L'ex-agent de la CIA Walker avait réussi à émettre un faux et soudain appel du MI6 qui demandait la présence toutes affaires cessantes de leur agent. Le leurre était loin d'être parfait et nul doute qu'il leur laisserait moins d'une heure pour agir, mais Ian Rider, après un moment d'indécision, s'était finalement laissé convaincre à laisser son neveu de cinq ans seul à la maison._

 _Inutile de dire ce que Yassen pensait de délaisser Alex pour son travail, mais après tout, cette fois-ci, cela l'arrangeait bien._

 _Ils avaient garés leur voiture à trois maisons de celle de Rider et attendaient patiemment que l'Anglais soit parti depuis au moins quinze minutes. Vu le court lapse de temps qu'ils avaient pour passer à l'action, c'était risqué mais néanmoins il fallait s'assurer que Ian ne reviendrait pas dans la minute. Yassen, Herman et Hisham sortirent du véhicule mais Walker resta au volant, prêt à les évacuer le plus rapidement possible._

 _Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient pris le possible de renseignements sur les lieux avant de venir. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un large couloir duquel on avait un aperçu de l'escalier et du premier étage et sur lequel donnait un immense salon/salle-à-manger. En face de ce salon, de l'autre côté du couloir, une cuisine à l'américaine. A l'étage, faisant face à l'escalier se trouvait le bureau de Ian Rider et à droite de celui-ci sa chambre et juste à côté la salle de bains. Restaient la chambre du petit Alex et celle des invités, toutes deux à l'autre bout du couloir._

 _En moins de trois secondes, Yassen avait crocheté la serrure et ils pénétraient tous trois dans la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée paraissait vide mais ils inspectèrent silencieusement les lieux pour s'en assurer._

 _Au bout de cinq minutes, ils tournèrent leur attention sur le premier étage : c'était là qu'ils trouveraient sûrement Alex. Yassen fit signe à Hisham de monter avec lui et d'aller inspecter la chambre d'invité. Alors que le Russe s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre d'Alex, il se figea et tendit l'oreille. Un robinet coulait. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le petit Alex Rider, les mains encore légèrement mouillées sortit de la salle-de-bains. Puis se figea en voyant l'homme blond sur le seuil de sa chambre, penchant la tête d'un côté dans une attitude interrogative, les yeux légèrement plissés._

 _« Où est Oncle Ian ? »_

 _« Bonjour Alex. Je suis un ami de ton père, John Rider. »_

 _Cette seule affirmation suffit à une relaxation partielle du petit garçon, qui fit un ou deux pas lents vers lui. Sentant la victoire proche, Yassen continua._

 _« Tu lui ressembles énormément, tu sais. »_

 _Alex se mordit la lèvre, indécis, puis fit deux pas de plus dans sa direction, se retrouvant juste au niveau de l'escalier. Yassen s'enhardit à son tour à avancer, tout en prenant bien soin de lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Dans le même temps, il fit signe à Hisham d'inspecter le bureau de Ian Rider. L'assassin passa près du garçon, l'air le plus détendu possible, mais l'attention de ce dernier était toujours concentrée sur l'homme qui disait avoir connu son père._

 _Soudain, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ian Rider en sortit armé d'un Browning 9mm qu'il pointa aussitôt sur Yassen. Celui-ci se maudit de n'avoir pas fait surveiller les fenêtres. Il semblait évident qu'après avoir échappé à la vigilance de Walker pour pénétrer dans son propre jardin, l'Anglais, qui connaissait très bien les astuces de sa propre maison, avait escaladé le mur et était passé silencieusement par la fenêtre de la salle de bains._

 _« Tu croyais vraiment que ton leurre fonctionnerait suffisamment longtemps, Gregorovitch ? Tu m'as pris pour un débutant et tu vas comprendre, de première main, à quelle point une erreur peut-être fatale. »_

 _La voix d'Ian Rider dégoulinait d'ironie moqueuse et tout en parlant, il agita négligemment la main qui tenait le revolver. Et avec Alex à seulement quelques pas de lui, le Russe n'osait pas sortir le sien. Il choisit l'immobilité, attendant un coup du sort._

 _Puis Ian se remit à parler, plus doucement cette fois._

 _« Allez, viens Alex, reviens vers moi, gamin. »_

 _De là où il était, Yassen vit Alex lui jeter un coup d'œil, puis un autre sur la main qui tenait de le Browning et enfin à nouveau sur lui. Le petit savait clairement quel genre d'objet tenait son oncle et peut-être hésitait-il à laisser le champ libre à son oncle quand l'étranger en face de lui était un ami du père qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qu'il aimait de tout son cœur._

 _Visiblement, Rider avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait puisqu'il répéta avec un peu plus d'autorité :_

 _« Viens ici, Alex. »_

 _Cette fois, le gamin avait plus d'assurance dans le regard lorsqu'il hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Non. Yassen ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais il fut plus stupéfait qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de sa vie lorsque du haut de ses cinq ans, le fils de John répéta le mouvement tout en se plaçant bien entre les deux hommes. A l'attitude de défi, le Russe revit son père en lieu et place. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'attendrir._

 _Lorsque l'assassin planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux d'Ian, il vit l'étincelle de rage, dirigée entièrement vers lui qui y brûlait. Il posa la main sur la bosse que formait son Grach à sa hanche, au moment précis où l'agent du MI6 l'invectivait :_

 _« Tu ne me le prendras pas comme tu as pris John ! »_

 _L'instant d'après, une détonation retentit. Yassen fut alors surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés malgré lui. Après tout, même si Ian n'était pas un tireur d'élite, il lui aurait été difficile de rater son tir dans un espace aussi réduit._

 _Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, même un entendant le bruit d'un corps dévalant un escalier. Décidément, ses réflexes n'étaient pas au beau fixe ce soir-là. A sa décharge, il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que Ian Rider tirerait sur son propre neveu de cinq ans._

 _Il reprit contact avec la réalité en voyant le petit corps recroquevillé au bas des escaliers et les trainées couleur carmin laissées dans son sillage. Il croisa le regard un peu fou de l'Anglais, qu'il vit jeter un coup d'œil rapide au bas des escaliers._

 _Une bouffée de haine l'envahit et il allait se précipiter pour étrangler cette ordure à mains nues lorsque le sniper marocain le devança. Il venait de sortir du bureau et percuta l'agent du MI6 à la vitesse de l'éclair._

 _« Va t'occuper du gosse, Gregorovitch. »_

 _Le marocain eut à peine le temps d'énoncer la phrase qu'un combat pour maîtriser le Browning s'engageait déjà._

 _De son côté, Yassen suivit ses conseils et dévala les escaliers. Il s'approcha du corps et vit avec soulagement en le retournant face à lui que l'enfant respirait encore. Néanmoins, très difficilement. La balle lui avait fait une plaie béante au ventre, une cheville formait un angle bizarre et du sang s'écoulait également de son nez et de sa bouche. Le garçon essaya de reprendre sa respiration et n'y arrivant pas, lui jeta un regard paniqué._

 _Le Russe sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement mais refusa de céder lui-même à la panique._

 _« Calme-toi, Alex. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons te soigner. »_

 _L'impitoyable tueur n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de débiter des paroles réconfortantes, y compris face à d'éventuels enfants. Pourtant face au jeune fils de John, blessé et terrifié, elles lui venaient naturellement._

 _Il se tourna un moment vers Herman, le mercenaire allemand, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le rez-de-chaussée._

 _« Vas prévenir Walker que nous arrivons, qu'il se tienne prêt, et trouve des coussins ou quelque chose qui puisse servir pour installer Alex confortablement mais aussi quelque chose pour faire un garrot, en attendant de voir le . Tu monteras à l'arrière avec nous et Hisham ira à l'avant. »_

 _L'assassin hocha positivement la tête avant de se précipiter vers la sortie._

 _Yassen, toujours aux côtés d'Alex lui laisserait trois minutes pour accomplir ces tâches. Contre lui, il sentit le petit Alex partir dans l'inconscience et le secoua doucement._

 _« Non, Alex, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser dormir pour le moment. »_

 _Les mots 'c'est trop dangereux' restèrent implicites. Néanmoins, à ce moment-là, Yassen craignait vraiment que le fils de John ne se réveille jamais s'il fermait les yeux maintenant et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il entreprit de le tenir contre lui et de continuer à lui parler dans l'oreille._

 _« Tout ira bien. Nous allons te trouver un médecin, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

 _L'enfant gémissait doucement de temps à autre mais il avait tout l'air de savoir maîtriser sa douleur. Le tueur refusa de penser à ce que cela impliquait car cela faisait de toute manière partie de ce que lui enseignerait Scorpia si le Conseil Exécutif acceptait que Yassen l'entraîne, comme dans le passé John l'avait fait avec lui._

 _Au dessus d'eux, le long de l'escalier au premier étage le combat faisait toujours rage. L'agent Refahi avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à maîtriser Ian Rider. De là où il se tenait toujours, c'est-à-dire au bas de l'escalier, Yassen vit une ouverture et se décida à intervenir._

 _Le tir était impeccable et la balle entra droit dans la cheville de l'Anglais qui s'effondra à terre de douleur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hisham mette un terme au combat et les rejoigne tandis que le Russe rassemblait l'enfant blessé dans ses bras, choisissant de le porter en mariée._

 _Néanmoins, le choc de la blessure passée, Ian se redressa, son arme au point. Il ne tira pas ni n'essaya de les retenir mais de la haine mêlée à de la folie passagère brillait dans les yeux qu'il posait sur son ennemi et son neveu._

 _« Si tu pars avec lui, Alex, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Ton père aurait honte de t'appeler son fils. »_

 _Ces paroles, dites dans un moment d'hystérie, il les regretterait rapidement. Mais sur le moment, sa colère et son chagrin s'étaient entremêlés en une fureur aveugle._

 _Pour sa part, Yassen se concentrait à évacuer le fils de John qui s'était blotti un peu plus dans ses bras en percevant le venin dans la voix de son oncle. Hisham le dépassa dans le but de prévenir les autres._

 _Puis, il s'arrêta finalement devant leur voiture et attendit qu'Herman soit installé à l'arrière avant du lui tendre le gamin. L'Allemand avait trouvé toutes sortes de coussins qui rendraient plus confortable le voyage pour Alex. Cependant, il fallait que celui-ci réussisse à rester conscient, ce qui n'était franchement pas gagner. Il s'installa à son tour, la tête d'Alex sur les genoux et fit signe à Walker de démarrer._

 _Herman observa un instant l'état du gosse avant de lui tendre un chiffon._

 _« Il faudrait lui faire un garrot pour son ventre. »_

 _Il accepta d'un hochement de tête et l'autorisa à procéder tandis que lui-même soutenait la tête de l'enfant tout en lui caressant les cheveux afin de le tranquilliser._

 _Ce dernier eut un hoquet de douleur lorsqu'Herman commença le bandage puis rechercha la chaleur du contact humain en se serrant plus encore contre lui._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie (mis à part avec son mentor), le Russe ne rechigna pas. Après tout, il en avait sans doute autant besoin que le petit garçon. Il avait failli repartir avec le cadavre du fils de John. Il avait éprouvé de la peur pour une autre vie que la sienne propre._

 _Mais c'était à présent bien fini. Il était plutôt confiant : une fois soigné, Alex ne garderait aucune séquelle de sa blessure et dans quelques jours, ils seraient tous en route pour rentrer chez eux, à Malagosto._

 _Une heure plus tard, ils roulaient toujours, en direction de Birmingham où Scorpia conservait un manoir, hors de portée de MI6. Le silence régnait. Herman et Hisham dormaient mais Yassen n'était pas inquiet. Les deux hommes seraient réveillés au moindre signe de danger. Dans ses bras, Alex somnolait._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon le fixait. Il le fixa à son tour et Alex s'enhardit à lui poser une question qui devait lui trotter dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient démarré._

 _« Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? »_

 _Yassen réfléchit un instant à la meilleure manière de répondre. C'était le fils du seul homme qu'il ait jamais admiré et il tenait à ne pas lui mentir._

 _« Nous t'emmenons avec nous, en Italie. Je t'ai dit que j'ai très bien connu ton père et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était mon mentor et le seul homme digne pour moi d'admiration. Si mes supérieurs acceptent, j'aimerais te guider à mon tour. »_

 _En vérité, il allait faire des pieds et des mains pour que le Conseil Exécutif accepte Alex Rider. Quitte à mettre sa propre vie sur la ligne. Cet enfant était tout ce qu'il lui restait de John Rider et tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent._

 _« Et pour Ian ? »_

 _La question enfantine mais tout à fait sensée interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Il se concentra sur les grands yeux bruns et l'air anxieux du petit garçon et resserra sa prise sur lui._

 _« Tant que je vivrai, Alex, tu n'auras rien à craindre de personne, tu m'entends ? »_

 _D'aucun aurait pu penser que c'était des paroles vides, mais le regard émerveillé et soudain rempli d'une confiance aveugle lui dirent que ses paroles avaient été prises au sérieux. Comme cela devait être._

 **AR/NCIS**

 **Ce chapitre a fini par être même beaucoup plus long que je ne pensais. Presque dix pages !**

 **Je vous invite à présent s'il vous plait ( puppy dogs eyes ) à me faire part de vos avis.**

 **Je ne retiendrais pas de chapitre en otage en échanges de rewiews (je déteste cette pratique !) mais c'est la première fois que je me laisse aller ( guidée par mes personnages toujours) à un aussi long chapitre et je voulais savoir si cela vous a plu ( respect des personnages, logique dans le flashback…) et si je n'ai pas perdu quelques-uns d'entre vous en cours de route.**

 **N'hésitez pas si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi j'ai fait tel ou tel choix.**

 **Sachez que les rewiew et notamment lorsqu'elles sont très constructives (encore un grand merci à Mini JamesBond !) aident beaucoup. J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas toujours compris en tant que lecteur, mais lorsque l'on est soi-même au clavier, on voit les choses autrement.**

 **Dans tous les cas, cela me fera toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à me balancer quoi que ce soit.**

 **Autre chose : certains trouveront peut-être le personnage d'Ian trop OOC. Contrairement à comme le décrit Horowitz, j'ai choisi de le montrer comme un homme qui aimait profondément son frère mais que la mort de celui-ci a beaucoup choqué, ce qui le rend pas du tout sûr de sa relation avec son neveu Alex élevé par Yassen et dont il blâme en partie Gregorovitch (souvenez-vous, c'est Scorpia qui a tué John.) Il n'est pas fou, seulement très désorienté et l'enlèvement d'Alex ( dont Yassen l'a privé) ne lui a pas permis de faire son deuil correctement.**

 **Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à vos éventuelles incertitudes sur mon Ian Rider.**

 **Bises et A bientôt,**

 **Guepard54**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : Vérités**

 **Note : Bonne Année 2016 et Meilleurs Vœux à tous !**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

La première chose qu'Alex remarqua en se réveillant, ce fut le mal de crâne qui lui vrillait littéralement les tempes. Dans un second temps, il essaya de se rappeler où il se trouvait. L'échange prévu, la poursuite dans le bois et la rencontre avec son oncle, tout lui revint dans un flash en quelques millièmes de secondes. Enfin, l'adolescent s'aperçut qu'il était attaché. Et son oncle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : il était enchaîné par les chevilles et les poignets et un bandana recouvrait ses yeux. Alex tenta bien de le faire glisser mais c'était sans espoir.

Il essaya alors de se lever. La chaîne était relativement courte mais lui permettait quand même de faire quelques pas. Comme il ne pouvait pas voir, Alex décida d'avancer lentement et prudemment. Mieux valait éviter de se blesser lorsque l'on était aux mains de l'ennemi. Derrière le bandeau, tout était d'un noir opaque ce qui signifiait que la pièce où il se trouvait était elle-même plongée dans le noir. A droite du lit, il finit par tomber sur une sorte de salle d'eau. Après s'être rafraîchi le visage, il revint sur ses pas. Un léger bruit de l'autre côté d'une des cloisons de la pièce l'attira et il se dirigea dans cette direction.

En se collant tout à fait contre la paroi, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une voix. Il reconnut alors la voix d'Ian Rider et comprit rapidement que celui-ci était en fait au téléphone. Sachant par expérience que lorsqu'on est dans une situation délicate, il vaut mieux chercher le plus d'informations susceptibles de vous aider à vous en sortir, l'adolescent se concentra pour comprendre les paroles de son oncle, allant jusqu'à calmer le plus possible les battements de son propre cœur.

Il n'entendait que des bribes, mais c'était déjà çà.

 _« Et seul, bien entendu. Je compte garder Alex quelque temps avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre raisonnable, par exemple. »_

Raisonnable ? _Raisonnable_ _?!_ C'est lui qui avait été kidnappé et c'est lui qui devait revenir à la raison ?

La situation lui parût tellement absurde qu'Alex laissa presque échapper un bref éclat de rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une faille lui permettant de s'échapper, il comptait faire regretter à son oncle de l'avoir capturé. S'il pouvait même l'envoyer pour quelques temps à l'hôpital, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Mais en attendant que ce merveilleux projet soit réalisable, il lui fallait d'autres informations. Par exemple, la certitude de qui était à l'autre bout du fil, même s'il en avait déjà une petite idée.

 _« Mais lorsqu'il saura ce qui est réellement arrivé à John,[…] Et quel rôle a véritablement joué Yassen dans tout cela ? […]Et écoutes la dernière question, ma préférée : 'Et si mon oncle Ian avait raison ?' »_

Entendre le nom de son père mort dans la bouche de son assassin fit une fois encore vibrer le garçon de rage. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire la leçon au tueur russe (car il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute quand au fait que son tuteur soit l'interlocuteur de Ian Rider en ce moment même) alors que lui-même avait assassiné son propre frère de sang-froid.

En outre, lorsqu'Ian parlait de ce qui était 'réellement arrivé à John', pensait-il pouvoir encore berner le russe sur la mort de son mentor, après toutes ces années ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse logique à tout cela : Ian Rider était fou, ou tout du moins assez instable.

Par ailleurs, Alex se ferait un plaisir de rappeler à Ian quel rôle Yassen avait joué dans tout cela : celui du sauveur. Il avait sauvé Alex en le reprenant avec lui. L'adolescent n'avait aucune idée de ce qui serait advenu de lui s'il était resté à la garde de son oncle, mais cela n'aurait sans aucun doute pas été plaisant. Car Ian l'avait peut-être oublié volontairement mais l'adolescent se souviendrait toujours du jour où Yassen était venu le chercher accompagné de Walker, Hisham et Herman, dans la maison de Chelsea. Ian Rider, son propre oncle, lui avait tiré dessus. Tout comme il avait tiré sur John Rider quelques années plus tôt. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'oncle Ian avait un grand sens de la famille. Et c'était les mercenaires de Scorpia qui l'avaient soigné,lui, le désormais orphelin.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Alex adorait son tuteur, pourtant assassin de profession à la solde de l'une des plus terribles organisations criminelles et d'un autre côté vouait son oncle, le grand patriote employé par les services secrets de son pays, aux gémonies. D'ailleurs, il fallait ajouter que le défunt John Rider travaillait pour Scorpia et avait été assassiné par le MI6. Tout comme sa femme, Helen Rider.

Chassant ses pensées, il poursuivit juste à temps son écoute pour entendre la prochaine phrase.

« Je croyais que les fédéraux étaient du côté de la loi, agent Gibbs. »

Alex resta surpris un long moment. Il était pourtant persuadé, notamment à entendre le mépris dans la voix de l'homme, qu'Ian Rider était en conversation téléphonique avec Yassen. C'était-il trompé ? Après tout, derrière cette cloison, même la voix de son oncle paraissait indistincte. A moins que…

Lorsque l'hypothèse se forma pour la première fois dans son esprit encore quelque embrumé, la repousser fut presque instinctif. Et pourtant… Il se reprit à la considérer : Yassen Gregorovitch, le dit criminel par excellence et Leroy Jethro Gibbs l'agent fédéral américain, travaillant en coopération. Il y avait de quoi rester pantois.

Mais après tout, l'américain s'était pris d'affection pour lui et Yassen, mis à part son esprit très solitaire, n'avait pas tendance à faire la fine bouche lorsque de l'aide lui était proposée volontairement.

En repensant à l'agent du NCIS, l'adolescent ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il avait dissimulé son identité, mis en danger sa fille Kelly et par sa faute et son idiotie, l'homme se sentait à présent obligé de faire équipe avec un criminel international. Décidément, Alex semait des problèmes partout où il passait.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Kelly. Il espérait que la jeune fille était à présent saine et sauve. Une petite partie légèrement égoïste de son cerveau espérait également qu'elle était au moins quelque peu inquiète à son propos. Si leur relation toute neuve devait signifier quelque chose… Néanmoins, le garçon ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur leur avenir commun. Ils se trouvaient tous deux de chaque côté d'une barrière infranchissable, celle de la loi. Mais l'espoir faisait tout de même du bien au moral et dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait besoin dans sa situation.

Un bruit fort, comme lorsque l'on jette un objet dur sur une table, interrompit brusquement ses pensées. Il se rendit alors compte que la voix de Ian s'était tue : celui-ci avait dû raccrocher.

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher de la porte fermée et eut à peine le temps de regagner le lit dans un crissement de chaînes pour faire semblant de dormir.

La lourde porte en métal s'ouvrit avec fracas et la voix de son oncle retentit sourdement dans la pièce.

« Alex, je sais que tu es réveillé ! Tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que je viens d'avoir ton cher _tuteur_ (le mot fut craché comme la pire des insultes) au bout du fil. N'es-tu pas impatient de savoir ce qu'il en est ? »

 **AR/NCIS**

Malgré la trêve établie, l'attente se prolongeait, encore et encore, et que ce soit pour les assassins de Scorpia ou Kelly et les agents du NCIS, les minutes ressemblaient à des heures.

Pour combler cette attente pesante, il y avait l'humeur joyeuse de Kingston qui, à l'aide de Tony, enchaînait les blagues. Mais dans le fond, cela ne changeait rien, les même questions les tourmentaient.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Alex ? Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Yassen Gregorovitch allaient-ils le ramener ? Si non, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour récupérer l'adolescent ?

La plus inquiète d'eux tous était Kelly. Elle reconnaissait être à présent profondément amoureuse du garçon blond et souhaitait, même s'il fallait que son tuteur l'emmène loin d'elle, qu'il puisse rester en sécurité. Par ailleurs, une petite part de son esprit imputait la responsabilité de leur situation actuelle aux deux hommes absents : si son père n'avait pas gardé Alex, Gregorovitch ne l'aurait pas enlevée et si le russe ne l'avait pas enlevée, il n'y aurait pas eu cet échange organisé dans un parc en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le vent qui commença à souffler la fit grelotter. Il est vrai qu'elle ne portait qu'un pull léger depuis le jour de son enlèvement. Et même si les températures étaient plutôt douces à cette période, le vent nocturne apportait un courant d'air froid assez désagréable. Dans l'intention de se réchauffer, elle se leva sur le regard interrogateur de McGee.

« Ca va, Kelly ? »

« Cette immobilité me rend gelée. J'ai besoin de bouger un peu. »

L'agent du NCIS retira aussitôt son blouson pour le donner. Cela lui fit du bien mais Kelly ne se rassit pas pour autant. Elle sentait déjà des crampes se former et avait besoin de marcher.

Elle se tourna alors vers Tony, qui faisait toujours office de chef d'équipe lorsque Gibbs était absent.

« Je peux faire un petit tour ? Je n'en peux plus de cette immobilité et promets de ne pas m'éloigner. »

Le cinéphile réfléchit un instant, pas tranquille de ne plus avoir la fille de son patron, qu'ils venaient tout juste de retrouver, sous les yeux. Il échangea un regard avec Ziva avant de rendre sa décision.

« D'accord, mais McGee, tu ne la quitte pas d'une semelle et tâchez de ne pas trop vous éloigner. Je suis sûr que ton père ne va pas tarder, Kelly. »

Mais cette dernière phrase était plus dite pour se rassurer. Tony commençait à se demander si son patron avait bien fait de s'associer à un assassin pour poursuivre un autre espion/assassin. Mais après tout, se dit-il en observant du coin de l'œil Walker, Kingston et Herman, peut-être les trois assassins pensaient-ils la même chose du duo Gregorovitch/Gibbs.

Il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Toutes ces pensées confuses allaient finir par lui donner mal au crâne.

En face de lui, Ziva sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Pas aussi résistant que tes héros de films préférés, hein, Tony ? Tu aimerais parfois te prendre pour James Bond alors que tu as le métabolisme d'un Indiana Jones à la retraite. »

Tony eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard noir à l'israélienne avant que Kingston ne le prenne de court.

« James Bond ? Qui voudrait être comparé à James Bond ? Tous ces exploits sont surfaits, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« De la part d'un tueur à gages, je pense que c'est un peu gonflé. »

Les deux hommes ne se disputaient pas vraiment, cela ressemblait davantage à une bagarre enfantine. Ziva et les deux autres assassins s'en amusèrent et décidèrent de ne pas intervenir. Cette nouvelle distraction pourrait faire passer le temps plus vite.

 **AR/NCIS**

De leur côté, Kelly et McGee s'étaient mis à marcher sans direction précise. Les premières minutes, ce fut dans le silence le plus complet. Puis, McGee décida de briser à la tension à laquelle ils avaient tous été soumis depuis le début de la soirée. Il décida donc de commencer la conversation sur un sujet tout à fait banal.

« Alors dis-moi, Kelly, tout se passe bien à l'école, avec tes camarades ? »

Plus banal, tu meurs. McGee se sentait pas très à l'aise et même un peu idiot. Impression qui se confirma lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire léger de l'adolescente.

« Tu sais, Tim (elle était l'une des rares personnes à l'appeler parfois par son prénom), je n'ai plus sept ans. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'embellir la réalité ou me cacher des choses et je sais très bien ce que cela veut dire lorsque l'un d'entre vous a le bras en écharpe ou une côte cassée. Je suis bien assez grande pour comprendre que le monde n'est pas le pays des bisounours. »

En réponse, McGee lui sourit d'un air embarrassé avant d'affirmer :

« Tu es inquiètes, je le sens. Mais ton père ne va pas tarder. Il est très fort, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas trop pour lui que je m'inquiète. Oh bien sûr, je sais aussi que papa prend souvent des risques inconsidérés. Mais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, il est fort et c'est surtout un adulte. Tandis qu'Alex a mon âge, il ne devrait pas se retrouver dans ces situations, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le regard qu'elle levait sur McGee en cet instant était très candide et la rajeunissait. McGee chercha un instant ses mots, hésitant.

« C'est vrai qu'Alex est encore trop jeune. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, repense à toutes les fois où tu l'as vu en action, il est très doué pour son âge. »

« C'est vrai. », la jeune fille sourit d'un air rêveur « Cependant, cela ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver un peu de peur pour lui. »

Cette fois, le génie en informatique ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Cette discussion approchait dangereusement le domaine de l'intime et lui-même était loin d'être un expert. D'autant que, premièrement son patron ne l'encouragerait certainement pas à avoir ce genre de discussion avec sa fille et que, deuxièmement, il ne se permettrait pas de conseiller Kelly Gibbs dans un sens ou un autre sans l'avis de son père.

Il est vrai qu'Alex lui paraissait être un garçon extrêmement sympathique et que, si cela continuait, son histoire avec Kelly allait finir par ressembler à une véritable tragédie grecque. Mais l'adolescent ne faisait pas partie de leur monde, c'était un fait. Il se trouvait même de l'autre côté de cette frontière pratiquement hermétique qu'était la loi. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute mais c'était comme cela. Il comprendrait si l'ex-Marine interdisait à sa fille de revoir le garçon. C'était pour son propre bien. Alex était gentil et intelligent mais ses fréquentations laissaient grandement à désirer. Au premier plan desquelles se trouvait d'ailleurs son tuteur, Yassen Gregorovitch, assassin de renommée internationale de trente-deux ans et un casier judiciaire deux fois longs comme le bras. En tout cas, pas le beau-père idéal pour personne, et encore moins pour la fille d'un agent fédéral américain.

A cette pensée, McGee se traita mentalement d'imbécile. D'une part, Kelly et Alex étaient loin d'en être là et d'autre part, si son équipe avait pu entendre ces pensées, Tony et Ziva se seraient moqués de lui jusqu'à la saint Glinglin tandis que l'ex-Marine lui aurait jeté un regard incendiaire… à la Gibbs !

En outre, tout à ces réflexions, le jeune agent ne s'était pas rendu compte que Kelly continuait leur conversation toute seule.

« …sens si bien avec lui. Il n'est pas comme les autres garçons et je n'ai jamais ressenti çà pour personne. Je dois te l'avouer, Tim, je crois que je suis réellement amoureuse. »

Même si dans un sens McGee s'y attendait, le dernier mot plus particulièrement lui fit un choc aussi gros que si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête.

Il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre et n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la jeune fille car un bruissement venait d'attirer son attention à moins de deux cent mètres d'eux. Tout en marchant, ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés du bois qu'avaient consécutivement pénétré Alex, Gregorovitch et Gibbs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers Kelly pour lui demander d'attendre tandis que lui-même irait inspecter le sous-bois, que ladite jeune-fille s'élançait déjà vers les deux silhouettes reconnaissables qui venaient d'en émerger.

Ah, ces adolescents !

 **AR/NCIS**

Gregorovitch et lui venaient à peine d'émerger du sous-bois, lorsqu'il entendit un bref cri avant d'être percuté à la taille par un boulet de canon aux longs cheveux roux.

« Papa ! »

Kelly. Que faisait-elle par ici ? Qu'est ce que… ?

Il sortit son arme avant même de s'en rendre compte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'assassin à ses côtés lui jeter un regard d'ennui profond tandis que le Russe le dépassait sans un mot pour rejoindre ses hommes.

A ce moment-là, l'ex-Marine aperçut McGee qui courait vers lui, à la suite de Kelly.

« Désolé, patron, votre fille a demandé à se dégourdir les jambes et je l'ai accompagné. »

Gibbs accepta l'explication d'un hochement de tête avant de demander.

« Et Tony ? Ziva ? »

C'était ce que tous ceux avec qui il avait travaillé appréciaient chez l'ex-Marine. Même s'il ne paraissait pas toujours avenant, l'homme prenait soin, même à sa façon bourrue, des personnes qui lui étaient confiées. Il était ainsi très apprécié au NCIS.

Le génie en informatique n'eut guère le temps de répondre que Kelly décidait de prendre en main la conversation.

« Ils vont parfaitement bien, papa, ils échangent des blagues avec les hommes de… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, le nom seul lui rappelant les mauvais souvenirs de son enlèvement. Elle sentit alors les bras de son père se resserrer autour d'elle, rassurants.

De son côté, Gibbs avait très bien perçu ce léger changement et jeta un regard incendiaire dans le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait. L'homme ne toucherait plus jamais à sa fille ou le jeune Alex Rider se retrouverait sans tuteur. D'ailleurs, dans un fulgurant sentiment de rancœur, il espéra en cet instant que le Russe souffrait au moins autant que lui lorsqu'il avait appris le kidnapping de sa fille.

« Papa, où est Alex ? »

La voix de sa fille, pleine d'angoisse, le ramena à la réalité.

Il ignorait presque totalement ce qu'il était advenu du petit-ami de sa fille. Il n'avait aucune piste, si ce n'est que l'adolescent était aux mains de son oncle et que ce dernier comptait le persuader du bien-fondé de sa séquestration.

Le gamin était doué mais Ian Rider était un professionnel de l'espionnage et un adulte. Il ne laisserait sans aucun doute rien au hasard et la chasse à l'homme risquait de se révéler difficile si Gregorovitch et ses hommes mettaient en outre des bâtons dans les roues du NCIS.

Il soupira, las, avant de reporter son attention sur Kelly et McGee qui attendaient sa réponse.

« Allons d'abord rejoindre les autres. Je vous expliquerai tout. »

Il prit sa fille par l'épaule tandis que McGee les précédait. Alors qu'il s'approchait du camp de fortune établi, il s'aperçut que Gregorovitch et ses hommes avaient déjà rassemblé leurs affaires et semblaient tout juste sur le point de partir de leur côté. Quant à Tony et Ziva, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, ils attendaient patiemment et le saluèrent en silence.

« Vous n'avez pas retrouvé Alex Rider ? Que fait-on patron ? »

L'ex-Marine s'apprêtait à rétorquer que pour le moment ils allaient rentrer se coucher et étudieraient la question demain matin, lorsque Gregorovitch s'approcha d'eux, nonchalant.

« Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, agent Dinozzo. Le NCIS a suffisamment mis son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernait pas, ces derniers temps. » La voix et le visage étaient à nouveau insondables. Il rajouta « Et c'est vous qui avez tendu la perche à Ian Rider. Mais Alex est ma responsabilité et j'entends bien régler cette affaire à ma manière. »

Sous-entendu, Ian Rider risquait de sortir de sa cachette les deux pieds devant lorsque Gregorovitch l'aurait débusqué.

Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne trouva rien à répondre. Néanmoins, il avait sous-estimé sa fille unique.

Alors que le Russe se détournait en faisant signe sèchement à ses trois hommes de main de le suivre, Kelly s'élança vers eux sans que son père ne puisse la retenir. Dès lors, celui-ci sortit son arme au cas où, imité dans la seconde par Tony, Ziva et McGee.

Par ailleurs, les autres étaient encore à portée de voix.

« Monsieur Gregorovitch ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, un unique sourcil haussé en guise de surprise. Kelly s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres de l'homme. Il l'impressionnait toujours mais son inquiétude pour Alex était plus grande encore et lui donnait des ailes.

« Je sais que vous tenez à Alex. Je tiens aussi à lui. Si nous conjuguions nos efforts, il y aurait sans doute plus de chances pour que… »

« Retournes auprès de ton père, gamine. Il semble sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. », la coupa l'homme, faisant référence à l'ex-Marine qui avançait vers eux, couvert par ses coéquipiers immobiles. Le Russe leva d'ailleurs les deux mains pour montrer au père visiblement stressé qu'il n'avait aucune intention de nuire.

La jeune fille en face de lui, si têtue qu'elle lui rappelait présentement son protégé, insista néanmoins.

« Mais peut-être que nous… »

« Non ! », coupa-t-il plus sèchement. Derrière lui, ses hommes semblaient de plus en plus mal-à l'aise et, à l'instar des agents du NCIS, avaient sorti leurs armes qui pendaient le long du corps. « Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Va à l'école, sors avec tes amis et oublie toute cette histoire. »

« Mais Alex… »

« Alex est un bon garçon mais il attire autant les ennuis que le miel les abeilles. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la vie dont tu rêves. Tu dois l'oublier. Il a beau avoir ton âge, vous n'appartenez pas au même monde. »

Kelly n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau mais son père se tenait à présent à côté d'elle et lui avait posé une main douce sur l'épaule pour la calmer et l'empêcher de répliquer une nouvelle fois.

Le tueur leur lança un regard acéré et un hochement de tête plutôt sec pour toute salutation avant de s'éloigner d'un pas brusque vers la sortie du parc Kennedy par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ses hommes restèrent un bref moment immobiles, fixant les deux Gibbs d'un air indécis avant d'être brutalement rappelés à l'ordre d'un sifflement. Finalement les quatre assassins s'éloignèrent dans le silence de la nuit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : Inquiétudes**

 **Note : Coucou ! Je vous avais bien dit que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu quelques pannes d'inspiration la concernant et que le redémarrage sera sans doute plus difficile que prévu.**

 **Cela vaudra sans doute également pour 'Quand le passé te rattrape'**

 **Mais ces 'pannes' ont parfois du bon puisque dans le même temps, j'ai eu toutes mes idées pour ma série de one-shots 'L'Ange-Gardien', que j'invite les inconditionnels de la relation affectueuse Yassen/Alex enfant à consulter sur mon profil. Et tant qu'on est dans la publicité, dans les semaines qui viennent je devrais publier un nouveau one-shot de cette série. (entamé au ¾ et déjà plus de 20000 mots). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

 **Bises,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Hisham était resté seul à la maison avec Andrew, attendant avec impatience le retour d'Alex. Il s'était promis de ne plus le laisser échapper ainsi à sa surveillance, même si le gamin allait considérer ses nouvelles mesures comme de la séquestration.

Incapable de dormir avant d'avoir pu le voir en chair et en os, Hisham s'était installé avec un bouquin dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie d'Andrew. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui reprocher son impatience tout en jetant lui-même à intervalles réguliers des coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte d'entrée.

Soudain retentit un bruit de moteur approchant. Les deux hommes coururent à la fenêtre, sans beaucoup de dignité. _Quatre_ hommes _adultes_ étaient sortis du véhicule. Désormais franchement inquiet, Hisham se précipita à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit puis s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

Walker, le plus proche de lui, hocha la tête, lui indiquant de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment. Ce fut en voyant le tueur russe s'approcher que la directive prit tout son sens.

Gregorovitch avait sa tête des _très mauvais_ jours. Le visage impassible à l'extrême et le regard vitreux et néanmoins insondable représentaient les signes avant-coureur d'une tempête sur le chemin de laquelle personne n'aimerait se trouver.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il était inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, Hisham avait du mal à se retenir, même au nom de la prudence la plus élémentaire. C'est pourquoi il bloquait toujours involontairement l'entrée de la maison lorsque Yassen Gregorovitch arriva à son niveau et ne put s'empêcher de questionner celui-ci.

« Où est Alex ? »

Les yeux pâles du Russe le fixèrent intensément mais le sniper ne recula pas et se campa même sur ses deux jambes, attendant sa réponse. Yassen, toujours insondable, lui demanda silencieusement de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Lorsqu'Hisham persista dans son attitude de plus en plus effrontée, il vit la main droite de l'assassin sur poser sur la bosse au niveau de sa hanche. La seconde d'après, il était tiré sur le côté par Walker.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout t'expliquer. »

L'américain garda une main sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que le Russe pénètre dans la maison, lui signifiant d'un seul regard qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas contrarier Gregorovitch ce soir-là. L'ex-CIA le relâcha dès que le Russe commença à gravir les marches d'escalier dans l'intention évidente d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quant aux cinq mercenaires, ils se réunirent dans le salon et, dans l'attente insoutenable du récit de ses collègues, Hisham sentit le stress monter encore et encore dans sa poitrine.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il était passé une heure et demi du matin lorsque Kelly et son père arrivèrent chez eux, ayant dû déposer Tony, Ziva et McGee à leurs domiciles respectifs.

Shannon devait les attendre de pied ferme car la porte de la maison s'ouvrit dès que la voiture pénétra dans l'allée. En voyant Kelly sortir de la voiture, elle se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras d'un air soulagé.

« Oh, ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur… »

Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le haut du crâne avant de s'écarter d'elle pour mieux l'examiner.

« Ca va, Maman, je vais bien. », répondit la jeune fille alors même qu'elle serrait à nouveau sa mère contre elle. « Mais j'ai assez froid et je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« Rentre à l'intérieur, je vais nous préparer un bon chocolat chaud avant d'aller dormir. », lui répondit sa mère en souriant.

Après avoir observé Kelly passer le seuil de la maison, Shannon se tourna vers son mari et le pris dans ses bras.

« Tu nous l'as ramené, Leroy, tu as ramené notre petite fille à la maison. »

C'était entièrement vrai. Et pourtant, pour l'ex-Marine qui donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même dans son travail, ce n'était simplement pas assez.

Alex avait en quelque sorte rempli la part de marché de Gregorovitch puisque Gibbs avait récupéré Kelly, mais ce dernier n'avait pas rempli la sienne concernant le jeune homme. Pire, celui-ci se retrouvait par sa faute dans une situation difficile, coincé ils ne savaient où avec Ian Rider. Et en plus de cela, Yassen Gregorovitch refusait toute aide de la part d'une NCIS. Pas que cela l'aurait enchanté de faire équipe avec des criminels, mais l'ex-Marine l'aurait fait. Il devait bien cela à Alex Rider.

Lorsqu'il reprit pied avec la réalité, il réalisa que sa femme l'observait toujours et qu'il n'avait donné aucune réponse.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'entraîner silencieusement vers l'intérieur de la maison.

 **AR/NCIS**

Alex releva doucement la tête du matelas n'osant pas lâcher son oncle du regard une seule seconde. Celui-ci s'assit alors du bord du lit et le jeune homme s'en écarta aussitôt, sur la défensive.

« Que veux-tu, Rider ? »

Le susnommé eut un sourire quelque ironique qui afficha, durant une infime seconde, sa tristesse intérieure. Mais Alex s'en moquait, son oncle était sans aucun doute en train d'essayer de l'émouvoir, de jouer au membre de la famille compatissant. Il s'était juré de ne pas tombé dans le piège et montra un visage insondable, digne de son tuteur lui-même. D'ailleurs, la pensée de Yassen ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

« Voyons Alex, cela n'a aucun sens de m'appeler ainsi. Que tu le veuille ou non, nous sommes tous les deux des Rider. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Le bon vieux refrain sur le lien familial ! Dans des situations comme celle-là, Ian Rider lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Ecoute Alex… »

« Tu comptes me relâcher quand ? »

La question était tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

Et Ian n'avait pas de réponses pour son neveu, si ce n'était 'Quand tu seras prêt à m'écouter'. Sauf que cela risquait fortement de ne pas être demain la veille, dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Quand tu… », essaya-t-il tout de même pour être aussitôt interrompu sèchement.

« Tu me kidnappes, tu me séquestres et enfin tu m' _enchaînes_ , et tu as le culot de me dire que je suis responsable de ma propre position ? Tu as de la chance que je sois attaché, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. », menaça l'adolescent, les yeux presque incandescents sous le coup de la colère.

A ce moment-là, Ian se rendit compte que son neveu lui ressemblait énormément. Oh, Alex était bien un Rider, même si par cette démonstration, il rappelait plus à Ian lui-même que John, qui était d'un tempérament plus calme.

Il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait aujourd'hui et décida de laisser le garçon se calmer tout en maudissant une fois de plus ce s******* de Yassen Gregorovitch, à cause duquel il ne pouvait plus approcher son propre neveu sans voir de la haine dans ses yeux.

Et tout çà parce que le Russe avait raconté une véritable fable sur John Rider qu'Alex, si confiant envers son tuteur adoré, avait gobé toute crue. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute du gamin. Si seulement John lui avait fait plus confiance à lui, son frère, au lieu de prendre sous son aile cette graine d'assassin cosaque.

Qu'il ait joué parfaitement son rôle au sein de Scorpia, Ian le comprenait aisément. Dieu seul savait ce que Scorpia faisait subir aux traîtres. Ou tout du moins les agences gouvernementales l'apprenaient lorsqu'elles avaient la chance de récupérer les restes de leurs agents découverts.

Mais le lien unissant Yassen Gregorovitch et John Rider était plus fort qu'un simple lien mentor/élève. Au moins aussi forts qu'un lien fraternel selon la tradition russe. Cela voulait tout dire et le faisait enrager, lui, le frère biologique. La vie n'était pas juste et cela lui était rappelé à chaque fois qu'il surprenait le regard du tueur à gages sur Alex, comme si lui-même ne portait pas le nom de Rider, que John et Alex ne faisait pas partie de sa famille mais appartenait à celle du Russe.

Il savait qu'Ash s'était fait la même remarque mais le jeune homme était toujours resté silencieux et avait lâchement laissé au plus jeune frère Rider les disputes avec John à ce sujet.

C'est pourquoi Ian ne pouvait supporter le Russe et que même sous la torture il n'avouerait jamais qu'Alex était en parfaite sécurité avec son tuteur.

Revenant à leur situation actuelle, Ian se passa une main sur son visage las avant de soupirer et de se diriger sans se retourner vers le living-room. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que le regard brun enflammé le suivait des yeux.

 **AR/NCIS**

Hisham était intérieurement effondré. Pour récupérer Alex, il avait déjà fallu négocier avec le NCIS, mais comment pouvaient-ils espérer retrouver le garçon maintenant que celui-ci était aux mains de son oncle, Ian Rider, quelque part dans la ville ?

Le marocain tenait à cacher son angoisse, et pas seulement vis-à-vis de Gregorovitch. Ses collègues risquaient de se moquer de lui et, pire encore, Walker allait lui faire une énième leçon sur le fait qu'il soit trop attaché au gamin.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, le gosse l'avait toujours attendri. Lorsqu'il l'avait connu, Alex avait sept ans et habitait chez Gregorovitch depuis deux ans. Le gamin était d'un naturel curieux et malicieux, pas du tout le genre de Scorpia. Egalement très volontaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre en pratique tous ses acquis. A Malagosto, Hisham se rappelait l'avoir souvent vu courir derrière Gregorovitch, comme un caneton qui suivrait sa mère.

Le Russe n'était jamais affectueux et le marocain doutait même qu'Alex reçoive beaucoup d'embrassades lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que Yassen se montrait nettement plus patient avec Alex Rider qu'avec toutes les autres personnes réunies. A plusieurs reprises, il était même resté au chevet du gamin lorsque celui-ci était assez gravement blessé, comme la fois où le neveu de Dr Tree, qui avait trois ans de plus que le garçon blond, lui avait jeté de l'acide dans les yeux. Pendant une semaine, Gregorovitch et toute son équipe étaient persuadés que le gosse allait devenir définitivement aveugle : l'homme s'était même intéressé à l'achat éventuel d'un chien-guide !

Non, il ne pouvait nier que l'assassin était très attaché à Alex et ce n'était pas par indifférence qu'il était revenu les mains vides le soir même.

Mais cette pensée ne soulageait pas sa colère et il continuait de tourner en rond dans le petit salon, sous les yeux aussi frustrés de ses coéquipiers.

« Hisham, ça sert à rien et en plus, tu me donnes le tournis. »

C'était Herman qui avait parlé, pourtant le plus patient d'entre eux, et il leva son regard vers l'Allemand qui l'observait avec une certaine dose de compassion dans son regard gris-bleu.

Hisham n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à nouveau. Walker sortit dans le couloir à l'encontre du nouvel arrivant.

Ou plutôt de la nouvelle arrivante comme le confirma la voix aigüe qui leur parvint.

« Salut les gars ! Tout va comme vous voulez ? Bon, je ne m'éternise pas, faut que je monte voir Al, j'ai plein de choses à…»

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, Walker avait entraîné la jeune fille dans le salon où ils étaient tous rassemblés.

« Qu'est-ce que ?- »

Sa voix trop forte risquait de porter jusqu'à l'étage et aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'un tueur russe excédé ne vienne les rappeler à l'ordre, voir pire. C'est pourquoi Herman eut le bon sens de plaquer une main sur la bouche de Sabina tandis que Walker fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Si tu veux bien attendre deux minutes que l'on t'explique… »

Cette phrase fronça les sourcils de Sabina Pleasure. Drôle d'accueil. Pour des gens qui attendaient avec impatience le retour de ce cher Alex. Elle ignorait ce dont il retournait mais quelque chose clochait…

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, toute son attention portée sur Hisham, celui qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Ce faisant, elle remarqua son air un peu stressé et la manière dont il triturait ses vêtements.

Il avait du se passer quelque chose avec Alex.

Elle observa les autres visages présents dans la pièce et soudain, elle fut soudain sûre que c'était la bonne réponse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement la bouche, sa gorge était serrée.

« Alex n'est pas là-haut, c'est bien çà ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête d'un air dépité puis Kingston compléta :

« C'est ce s**** d'Ian Rider qui l'as pris. Et nous n'avons présentement pas le moindre début de piste. »

Mais la jeune fille refusait de le croire et elle se leva brusquement, comme une furie.

« Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire. Vous n'allez pas vous contenter d'attendre s'en rien faire, quand même ! »

Les cinq assassins la regardèrent silencieusement et leur inaction la faisait hurler intérieurement.

« Et bien moi, je ne compte pas rester les bras ballants, je monte tout de suite voir Gregorovitch. »

Le silence qu'elle laissa en partant du petit salon était si dense qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau. Après un long moment, Kingston commenta dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère :

« Elle est suicidaire, non ? »


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 : Lions en cage**

 **Note : Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic que je n'ai toujours pas abandonnée, même si depuis le post du chapitre 22, j'ai eu d'autres inspirations !**

 **Pour ceux d'entre vous qui apprécient mon style (je vous en remercie d'ailleurs très chaleureusement ), et qui aiment d'autres fandoms, j'ai écrit une fic et une série d'OS sur la série Révolution ainsi qu'une fic en lien avec X-men Apocalypse.**

 **En entendant, voici le tout dernier chapitre de 'Le Cœur a ses raisons…'**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Sabina Pleasure ne se préoccupa même pas de toquer à la porte et pénétra brusquement dans le bureau du tueur russe. Elle sentit aussitôt le regard de glace vriller dans sa direction. Mais elle était trop furieuse et inquiète pour éprouver la moindre peur face au formidable tueur à gages qu'était le tuteur de son meilleur ami.

Elle courut presque jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel Yassen Gregorovitch était assis et posa d'autorité ses paumes sur la surface laquée. L'adulte la fixait toujours, de son expression de marbre habituelle.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Sabina devinait aisément qu'une foule d'émotions devait le travailler. Elle savait que l'homme était presque autant attaché à Alex qu'Alex à lui. Tout comme Sabina, d'ailleurs. L'adolescent blond était son meilleur ami depuis la toute petite enfance et son partenaire préféré dans tous les ennuis dans lequels ils s'étaient fourrés toutes ces années. Alors elle n'allait certainement pas l'abandonner aujourd'hui. Pas quand il avait tant besoin d'aide.

D'où sa présence à ce instant dans le bureau du très redouté Yassen Gregorovitch.

Dans l'esprit de ce dernier, les pensées défilaient, cherchant inconsciemment l'issue à toute cette histoire. Où plutôt à comment tirer Alex des griffes d'Ian Rider sans mettre le Conseil Exécutif dans le coup.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? », l'interpella l'adolescente brune d'une voix presque colérique.

Comme si elle était la seule à se soucier d'Alex. Il faillit lui répliquer de sortir immédiatement. Après tout, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un jour parlé sur ce ton au Russe et d'en être sortis vivants. Puis il se ravisa. Il n'oubliait pas ses liens familiaux éloignés avec Zeljan Kurst. Si elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de retrouver Alex, elle ferait appel à sa cousine Anouchka, la fille unique du criminel yougoslave sans comprendre qu'une intervention du Conseil dans l'affaire risquait de fragiliser encore la position d'Alex au sein de Scorpia.

Une autre pensée lui vint également, beaucoup moins en faveur de la jeune fille. Car après tout, Sabina était auprès d'Alex le jour où le garçon avait profité de son absence pour faire le mur et se rendre chez les Gibbs. Le jour qui avait été le commencement de tout.

Et elle ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle lui avait même servi de couverture…

Sans qu'il y pense, son regard bleu pâle se fit soudain meurtrier. Face à lui, il la vit déglutir en conséquence. Bien. C'était donc bien de sa faute.

Pendant quelques instants encore, il la fixa sans cligner.

« As-tu oui ou non laissé Alex profiter de mon absence pour faire le mur le soir où il s'est rendu chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? Lui as-tu délibérément servi de couverture au cas où je rentrerais avant lui ? »

Cette fois, la fille Pleasure n'arrivait même plus à dissimuler l'étincelle de culpabilité qui brillait à présent au fond de ses yeux bleu azur. Preuve s'il en avait encore besoin que Yassen ne s'était pas trompé en la chargeant.

Malheureusement, l'homme ne pouvait rien faire de concret en dehors de la sermonner et de lui interdire de sortir pour le moment. Sinon, il risquait d'attirer l'attention du Conseil Exécutif qui avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. En outre, Alex ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à sa meilleure amie. Encore que pour cela, fallait-il encore que son protégé revienne un jour.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées d'un vague mouvement de la tête avant de se lever et de contourner le bureau, de sorte qu'un mètre à peine le séparait à présent de la jeune Irlandaise. Cette dernière n'osa plus croiser son regard.

« Interdiction de quitter cette maison jusqu'à la fin de cette opération. Interdiction de tout contact vers l'extérieur. J'insiste particulièrement sur ce point. Si le Conseil a vent de cette histoire, cela pourrait devenir très dommageable pour Alex. » Le regard horrifié que Sabina lui lança tout d'un coup prouva à Yassen que la jeune fille avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait. Malheureusement un peu tard, néanmoins. « Et si nous ne revoyons jamais Alex… », il prit profonde inspiration intérieur tandis que son visage pâle restait de marbre. « Ne te fais surtout pas d'illusions sur les coupables que je blâmerais pour cette _erreur_. »

Le mot ne lui sembla pas du tout adapté à la situation actuelle mais le Russe ne pouvait en employer un autre sans montrer une faiblesse quelconque devant la gamine.

Celle-ci déglutit et releva enfin la tête. A sa charge, elle avait finalement réussi à ravaler ses larmes.

« Je ne pensais pas… Je suis désolée- »

« Les morts n'ont que faire des excuses. », répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de se détourner vers la fenêtre.

Il la sentit se figer sur place et, comme il ne supportait plus sa présence, énonça deux secondes plus tard, d'une voix douce mais d'autant plus dangereuse :

« Laisse-moi. »

Sabina ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Resté seul, Yassen Gregorovitch contempla la rue sans la voir avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage, geste qu'il se permettait uniquement lorsqu'il était seul. Ou exceptionnellement en présence d'Alex.

Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'il retrouverait ce dernier – le tueur à gages russe refusait d'employer le terme 'si' – lui et son protégé allait avoir une _énième_ et _très_ longue discussion à propos de sa tendance à foncer dans les ennuis tête baissée.

Ah… ces adolescents allaient finir par être la cause d'un blanchiment capillaire prématuré.

 **AR/NCIS**

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Alex était auprès de lui et Ian n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre progrès. Son neveu refusait de voir l'évidence : à savoir que Yassen Gregorovitch était le kidnappeur et donc le méchant de l'histoire.

Deux jours plus tôt, Ian lui avait pourtant tendu une branche d'olivier en le détachant. Pour finalement se retrouver propulsé à terre la seconde suivante par un adolescent déterminé.

Le combat avait alors duré de nombreuses minutes, au cours desquelles Ian avait été obligé de donner plusieurs coups de poing dans le plexus de son neveu et de lui tordre le bras afin de reprendre le dessus. Et de l'enchaîner à nouveau.

Ce matin-là était semblable aux précédents. Ian s'était levé une demi-heure plus tôt et finissait de préparer un plateau petit déjeuner composé d'un bol de porridge au miel, une clémentine et une tasse de thé vert à la menthe. Satisfait, l'homme porta son colis et poussa la lourde porte métallique qui le séparait de la 'chambre.'

« Bonjour, Alex. », fit-il tout en posant le plateau sur le sol.

« B'jour. »

Ian leva un sourcil étonné mais prudent. C'était la première fois depuis quatre jours que le gamin ne lui répondait pas avec agressivité. Ou tout du moins, d'un silence chargé de tension et de mépris. Il s'écarta néanmoins du lit et observa l'enfant se diriger, la longue chaîne clinquant sur le sol, vers la salle d'eau pour faire ses ablutions matinales.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Alex revint, Ian était toujours là, l'observant en silence.

Le jeune homme fit de même tout en commençant à manger.

Soudain, Ian Rider prit une profonde inspiration.

« Alex… », son neveu l'observait toujours de ce regard insondable mais l'espion prit son courage à deux mains. « On ne peut pas continuer comme çà. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien… » plaida-t-il d'une voix suppliante mais sincère qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis un bon bout de temps.

Bien sûr qu'Ian lui-même se rendait compte que cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Quand il voyait le fils de son frère enchaîné de cette manière, il se prenait à souhaiter que les Rider soient des gens comme les autres, ignorants du sombre univers des espions et des assassins, et ceci malgré le fait qu'il adorait son travail.

A la dernière phrase, le regard d'Alex se fit légèrement plus noir mais il ne dit rien pour autant. C'était déjà un progrès par rapport à toutes les autres fois où son neveu lui avait craché sa haine.

C'est pourquoi l'Anglais se rapprocha légèrement, encouragé par cette attitude neutre. Et posa une main sur celle de son neveu tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que nous soyons ennemis, Alex. »

Il avait oublié un principe fondamental de survie.

Il ne faut jamais réveiller un dragon qui dort.

Soudain, un liquide brûlant avec un arrière-goût de menthe l'atteignit au visage. Surpris et aveuglé, il avait basculé avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

Dans le même temps, il sentit des mains farfouiller sa tunique. Alex cherchait la clé de la chaîne et la trouva très rapidement. Ian était encore à terre, en train de supporter les brulures qu'il se libérait et se précipitait déjà hors de la chambre.

Il mit moins d'une minute à inspecter le living-room à la recherche d'une sortie. Il se précipita alors vers la lourde porte qui le séparait – il en était sûr et avait en général un très bon instinct – de la liberté. Il venait à peine de poser les mains dessus afin de mieux comprendre le système d'ouverture qu'il se sentit soulever de terre.

En effet, Ian Rider avait puisé dans son énergie pour trouver la force de rattraper son neveu malgré ses blessures. L'homme voulut éloigner rapidement l'adolescent de la sortie, et dans la précipitation, le jeta avec un peu trop de force vers la table basse en verre.

Alex perdit conscience au moment où des milliers de minuscules poignards lui perçaient la peau.

Le souffle court, Ian observa avec horreur la table en verre s'effondrer sous le poids de son neveu.

« Alex ?! »

Il avança prudemment d'un pas pour mieux se rendre compte des dégâts infligés avant de se stopper net.

Le fils de son frère était à présent inconscient, des milliers de fragments en vers plantés dans son corps. Pire encore, la blessure datant pourtant de quinze jours s'était légèrement rouverte, du sang coulant doucement sur le tapis.

L'adulte contemplant la scène d'un regard vide. Tout çà pour çà. Malgré tout ce qu'Alex pouvait croire sur lui, il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Alex était son unique neveu, le fils d'un frère qu'il avait chéri et admiré avant de les perdre bien trop tôt, lui et sa femme Helen.

Il était sincère lorsqu'il parlait de leur _famille_ à l'adolescent. Pour lui comme pour John, cela n'était pas un vain mot, cela ne l'avait jamais été.

Si seulement cette graine d'assassin ne s'était pas mêlé de leurs affaires.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'Ian Rider _détestait_ Yassen Gregorovitch. Dans leur branche, un bon professionnel est toujours sur ses gardes et ne laisse aucun sentiment prendre le dessus, y compris à propos des ennemis.

Mais l'Anglais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie pour le Russe dans sa relation amicale avec John comme dans celle un brin paternelle qu'il entretenait avec Alex. Cela était d'autant moins juste qu'il savait qu'il aurait tout fait pour son neveu. Gregorovitch lui avait volé cette relation le jour où il avait kidnappé Alex.

Ce jour-là, Ian en était resté d'autant plus estomaqué que le même tueur avait été d'accord pour lui laisser l'enfant après la mort de ses parents, alors que – Ian en mettrait sa main au feu – Yassen était venu exactement pour la même chose à l'hôpital, quatre ans plus tôt.

Finalement, Ian Rider soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage encore inconfortablement chaud.

Il s'accroupit et souleva le corps inconscient puis le porta jusqu'au lit en fer dans l'autre pièce. Au vu du traumatisme subi, Alex ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt. Il alla chercher le kit de secours médical et s'assit sur le bord du matelas pour commencer à soigner son neveu. La blessure rouverte à l'abdomen était sa priorité.

Après l'avoir longuement désinfectée, il fit un cataplasme ainsi qu'un épais bandage pour le protéger. Cela devrait l'aider à se refermer plus rapidement. Il s'attaqua ensuite à retirer chaque petit bout de verre. Il s'agissait d'un travail long et fastidieux mais nécessaire pour prévenir la moindre infection. Il nettoya ensuite chaque petite blessure à l'eau claire avant de les désinfecter également.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement terminé, il laissa au chevet d'Alex un linge propre et une bassine d'eau. Au cas où.

Avant de ramasser le plateau de nourriture abandonner et retourner dans l'autre pièce pour nettoyer les dégâts.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24 : Visite indésirable**

 **Note : Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive assez vite j'espère pour vous combler ! Il faut dire que j'ai quelques idées pour la fin de cette première partie. Il reste à peu près cinq/six chapitres**

 **Eh oui, je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit mais je pense qu'il va s'agir d'une trilogie !**

 **Je sais où je veux en venir pour chaque partie, ne vous inquiétez pas -)**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Lorsque l'alarme qu'il avait préparée résonna dans l'espace commun, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne sursauta pas mais fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà six heures trente ce vendredi soir.

Le lendemain, Kelly n'avait pas cours et il avait prévu de les rejoindre Shannon et elle à leur patinoire préférée.

« Vous pouvez rentrer. », annonça-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

Ceux-ci lui jetèrent un regard las avant de commencer à rassembler leurs affaires.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Alex avait été enlevé par son oncle et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe ni de l'adulte ni de l'enfant. Pas la moindre trace qu'Abby aurait pu déceler et qui les aurait avancés. L'ex-Marine commençait à penser que Rider avait quitté le pays en douce, Alex sous le bras. Et pas de nouvelles de Gregorovitch non plus.

Même si la présence du tueur à gages ne lui manquait pas vraiment, Gibbs savait collaborer s'il le fallait. Même avec des hommes comme le Russe. L'Américain connaissait ses priorités et c'était le destin d'un enfant de quatorze ans qui se jouaient ces jours-ci.

« Bonne soirée, Patron. », « Bon weekend, Patron. » et « A lundi, Gibbs. », résonnèrent dans l'espace de travail. L'homme salua à son tour ses agents avant de se lever pour de bon.

Ses filles lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas être en retard, sous peine de lui imposer une comédie romantique. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il sortait du parking réservé aux employés du NCIS.

Shannon et Kelly étaient en train d'enfiler leurs patins à glace lorsqu'il les rejoignit finalement. Elles levèrent la tête vers lui avec un sourire et sa fille lui sauta au coup.

« Papa ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de regarder sa montre. « Bon, çà va. Tu as réussi ton pari. »

Kelly n'attendit pas ses parents avant de s'élancer avec grâce sur la surface glacée.

« Dure journée ? », questionna Shannon.

« Comme les autres. », répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais Shannon était une femme formidable qui détectait les malaises des autres.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alex. »

Il hocha négativement la tête, la mine sombre.

« Toujours rien. Plus les jours passent, plus je pense qu'ils ont déjà quitté le pays. »

Côte à côte, ils observèrent en silence leur fille de quatorze ans évoluer sur la glace, enchaînant les figures qu'elle maîtrisait déjà.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien et que tu vas finir, comme toujours, par trouver ce que tu cherches. », lui dit-elle tout en posant une main sur la sienne.

Il baissa son regard bleu sur leurs deux mains jointes avant de lui répondre d'une voix basse et grave.

« C'est qu'aujourd'hui il s'agit de quelque chose de vital. Notre Kelly est lié à Alex. Je perçois très bien tous les sentiments qu'elle a déjà pour lui et- »

« Papa Ours serait-il un peu jaloux ? », le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui répondit de la même manière avant de continuer.

« Tu comprends, Shannon ? J'ai peur que Kelly en souffre si je ne retrouve pas Alex à temps. »

Cette fois, Shannon Gibbs put voir l'expression torturée sur le visage de son époux. Elle leva sa main libre pour écarter une mèche de cheveux bruns qui grisonnait légèrement.

« Fais confiance à ton instinct, amour. Il ne t'a jamais fait défaut. »

Le fier agent du NCIS acquiesça timidement, au moins légèrement rassuré par ces paroles de réconfort.

C'est au même moment que leur dite fille les interpella, au bord de la patinoire.

« Hé ho, les amoureux, vous venez ? Je me sens un peu seule ici ! »

Les deux adultes se levèrent en riant pour aller chaussée leurs propres patins. Arrivé sur la glace, Gibbs se mit à courser sa fille qui poussa de petits cris aigus en tentant de lui échapper. Finalement, le vainqueur fut Gibbs et il attrapa Kelly sous les aisselles et la fit tournoyer en l'air sous les yeux attendris de Shannon.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la patinoire trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les trois membres de la famille étaient euphoriques et exténués.

Il était près de 9h00 du soir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à chez eux. Gibbs fut le premier à descendre de la voiture. Ses deux filles papotaient en sortant les affaires du coffre. Frileuses, elles le rejoignirent cependant bien vite à la porte d'entrée de leur maison.

« Qui serait partant pour un bon chocolat chaud ? », proposa Shannon.

« Bonne idée, maman. Je meurs de froid. » s'exclama Kelly avec enthousiasme.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la cuisine. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendait. C'est ce que pensa Gibbs en voyant qui y était attablé.

Yassen Gregorovitch se tenait devant eux.

« Je vous attendais, agent Gibbs. »Dit le Russe de sa voix impassible.

Il n'avait pas d'arme en vue mais cela n'empêcha pas l'ex-Marine de se tendre. Dès qu'il avait aperçu le tueur à gages, Gibbs s'était avancé de manière à protéger de son corps sa femme et sa fille.

« Shannon, monte avec Kelly. Je vous rejoins. », Indiqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il vit le coup d'œil nerveux que sa femme lui jeta et remarqua qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir. Il apaisa ses craintes – tout du moins il l'espéra – d'un simple geste de la main.

Shannon guida alors leur fille par les épaules jusqu'à l'escalier, Kelly regardant son père avec incertitude.

Gibbs s'assura qu'elles soient arrivées à l'étage et hors de portée de voix pour s'adresser à nouveau à Gregorovitch.

« Comment êtes-vous rentré ? «

Le russe haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question sans intérêt.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce que pensait que l'ex-Marine qui songea qu'il faudrait vérifier que sa maison soit inviolable à l'avenir. Particulièrement par des criminels de l'envergure de Gregorovitch.

« Auriez-vous eu des nouvelles de Ian Rider ces derniers jours, agent Gibbs ? »

Quelque fut ce à quoi s'attendait l'ex-Marine, ce n'était certainement pas à une question pareille.

Des menaces, certainement. Mais ça ? Le Russe semblait lui demander, à défaut de son aide, une certaine coopération. Encore intérieurement choqué, Gibbs s'assit tout en essayant de dissimuler ses émotions à son interlocuteur.

« Non. J'en conclus qu'il ne vous a pas contacté non plus ? », Questionna-t-il à son tour en levant un sourcil.

L'assassin blond ne répondit par immédiatement, se contentant de le jauger du regard. L'ex-Marine soutint ce dernier sans faiblir. Après toutes ses années d'expérience à devoir traiter avec des criminels, il savait mieux que fléchir devant un homme tel que le Russe.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer ainsi en silence.

Puis le tueur ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas, agent Gibbs. Et ne vous y trompez pas, je ne cherche certainement pas l' _aide_. », le Russe cracha presque le dernier mot.

Face à lui, Gibbs haussa les sourcils, affichant un regard sceptique.

« Je vous écoute. », énonça-t-il de ce ton froid qu'il prenait toujours face à un criminel.

« Je suis simplement venu m'assurer que si vous et votre agence continuez les recherches de votre côté, vous le fassiez le plus discrètement possible. La situation actuelle est délicate et- »

« Et si je lis correctement entre les lignes, vous n'avez pas envie que cette situation parvienne aux oreilles de vos employeurs. », coupa l'ex-Marine.

Le tueur à gages lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le coupe et lui parle de cette manière. Après tout, au vu de ces compétences, le Russe devait avoir une place de choix dans son organisation et pas comme un simple homme de main.

L'homme se contenta cependant d'acquiescer.

« Disons qu'Alex n'est qu'une quantité négligeable à leurs yeux. Particulièrement pour certains membres importants. », dit Yassen tout en songeant au Dr. Three. « Néanmoins, Scorpia est suffisamment prudente pour ne pas laisser en vie un garçon avec le potentiel d'Alex, devrait-il tomber définitivement aux mains de l'ennemi. »

Aux mains de l'ennemi comprendre le NCIS ou son oncle au service du MI6, dans la bouche de Gregorovitch. Gibbs comprenait tout à fait et ne doutait pas de la véracité de ces propos. Pour autant, il ne comptait pas laisser le champ entièrement libre à l'assassin. L'Alex qu'il avait appris à connaître n'avait rien à voir avec ce monde complètement dévoyé et obscur.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, au juste ? »

Bien sûr que l'agent fédéral ne comptait pas prendre ses ordres d'un criminel, mais Gibbs avait besoin de comprendre où son interlocuteur voulait concrètement en venir.

Gregorovitch vrilla ses yeux bleus glacés dans les siens.

« Si vous avez la moindre nouvelle de Rider et d'Alex, vous me prévenez avant de faire quoi que ce soit. » Mais bien sûr ! Eh bien, le Russe pouvait toujours se brosser. L'autre continua. « Je ne fais pas confiance à la discrétion de vos agents. », compléta-t-il inutilement.

Gibbs avait immédiatement compris ce qui le taraudait. Eût-il été quelqu'un d'autre, l'ex-Marine aurait défendu ses collègues avec ardeur avec Gregorovitch, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas contredire l'homme plus que nécessaire, surtout avec Shannon et Kelly à l'étage. Mais cela n'engageait à rien. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. Et Gibbs n'avait _rien_ promis. Et il avait la nette impression que le tueur ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet.

D'ailleurs, sans attendre de réponse, ce dernier se leva, jugeant visiblement la conversation terminée. Sans un mot ni un regard en arrière, l'homme sortit de la cuisine en direction de la porte d'entrée. A nouveau, il démontrait à Gibbs qu'il n'avait aucune peur de lui. Au fond, il devait savoir ce que l'ex-Marine pensait.

Sans Gregorovitch, il y avait peu de chances de libérer Alex. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le Russe constituait l'enceinte protectrice face à Scorpia.,

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière le tueur que Gibbs entendit un double bruit de pas dévalant les escaliers.

« Papa ! », « Leroy ! »

Shannon et Kelly accoururent vers lui, un air inquiet gravé sur le visage. Kelly entoura la taille de son père de ses bras fins.

« Que t'a dit cet homme, Leroy ? », questionna Shannon.

Gibbs déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille avant de répondre calmement.

« Il voulait savoir si j'avais de nouvelles informations sur la situation d'Ian Rider et d'Alex. » il hésita à continuer en voyant que Kelly buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en évoquant devant elle la position difficile d'Alex face à Scorpia. Mais il détestait lui mentir. « Gregorovitch est nerveux car l'enlèvement d'Alex par un agent ennemi met le garçon en mauvaise position face à Scorpia. » A ces mots, Kelly se tendit. Il lui releva cependant la tête avant de regarder droit dans ces yeux si semblables aux siens. « Mais cela ne change rien. Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner à son sort. »

A cet instant, Kelly comprit que son père faisait à la fois pour Alex et pour elle. Une vague de gratitude l'engloutit tout entièrement.

« Merci, Papa ! », dit-elle tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle avait confiance en lui. Ils retrouveraient Alex.

Une seconde plus tard, sa mère se joignit à l'étreinte familiale.

« Burgers faits maison, chocolat chaud et cinéma privé pour tout le monde ? »

Son père et elle accueillirent la proposition avec enthousiasme.

 **AR/NCIS**

Pendant plusieurs jours, on peut dire que Sabina Pleasure avait suivi les instructions de Gregorovitch à la lettre, se tenant à carreaux. C'était d'autant plus à souligner que la jeune fille avait une fâcheuse incapacité à respecter les ordres lorsqu'ils ne provenaient ni de Zeljan Kurst ni de son oncle Mattew Pleasure.

Mais la jeune Irlandaise avait reconnu les propos du tueur russe pour ce qu'ils étaient : un avertissement. Presque une menace mais pas tout à fait. Clairement, Yassen était inquiet _pour_ Alex. Elle-même savait ce que cela signifiait si le Conseil Exécutif décidait d'abandonner délibérément Alex. Un arrêt de mort, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Cette après-midi là cependant, elle échoua à se sortir ce pauvre Alex de la tête. Son esprit cherchait vainement un moyen d'aider son meilleur ami.

Soudain, un éclair de génie la traversa. Accompagné d'un nom. Tom Harris. L'ami d'enfance d'Al était un pirate informatique hors-pair. Il pourrait à localiser le protéger de Yassen.

Sabina sauta sur son téléphone. Le numéro de Tom y avait été enregistré quelques années plutôt lorsqu'Alex lui avait présenté son ami pour la première fois.

Elle avait les liens forts qui unissaient les deux adolescents malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient clairement dans deux mondes différents. Elle savait que Tom accepterait de l'aider.

Il le fallait.

Pour le bien d'Alex.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25 : Espoir**

 **Note : Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, on s'approche peu à peu de la fin de cette première partie. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant.**

 **Bonne Année et Bonne Santé à tous,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

La première sensation qu'eut Alex en se réveillant fut celle d'un léger tiraillement sur tout le corps, un peu comme si des milliers de minuscules aiguilles lui avaient percé la peau.

L'adolescent se redressa néanmoins. Il avait appris à apprivoiser la douleur durant son enfance chez Scorpia. Mais contrairement à lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'en ressentait plus aucune fierté. Cette capacité était le résultat d'un entraînement intensif et il s'agissait d'un élément comme un autre. Cette maîtrise lui était devenue aussi naturelle que de respirer.

Encouragé, il balança ses jambes de manière à se mettre assis sur le bord de la couchette. Cette fois, son souffle se coupa. Son abdomen était en feu. Il comprit alors que sa blessure s'était rouverte. Il la tâta et regarda. Apparemment, un nouveau bandage avait été mis en place.

Alex s'ébroua pour se réveiller. Peu à peu, les souvenirs revinrent : sa tentative d'évasion et la manière avec laquelle son once avait finalement réussi à le retenir. En le lançant sur la table de salon en verre qui avait cédée sous le poids du garçon. Le reste était floué par la douleur. Peu importe. Tout cela n'avait fait que renforcer sa rancœur pour Ian Rider. D'autant qu'il se rendit vite compte qu'il était à nouveau enchaîné. Qui enchaîne un membre de sa famille blessé ?

En parlant du loup…

La porte qui le retenait prisonnier s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître ledit individu. Ian Rider fixa un instant son neveu en silence. Avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui avec un air neutre qui cachait mal regrets et compassion.

Avant de se figer net quand Alex, faisant fi de la douleur, se réfugia sur le lit pour s'éloigner de lui.

Ian Rider soupira.

« Tu auras besoin d'aide pour te laver. », dit-il en désignant le bandage à l'abdomen de la main.

« Je me débrouillerai. », répliqua-t-il, sa voix emplie de venin, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Mais l'homme n'abandonna pas.

« Alex… », tenta-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

L'adolescent réagit instinctivement en faisant montre de la seule arme qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ses chaînes. Il les fit cliqueter de manière menaçante en direction de son ennemi. Yassen lui avait appris également à transformer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée en arme, ou tout du moins en moyen de défense efficace. Cela fit son petit effet puisque son oncle n'insista pas. Très bien. Il savait à qui il avait à faire. Ne jamais s'approcher d'un fauve blessé car il n'en ait que plus dangereux.

Penser à Yassen mit cependant une boule dans la gorge de l'apprenti-tueur. Comment le Russe ressentait-il son absence ? Ne risquait-il pas de commettre une faute envers Scorpia à force de trop s'inquiéter pour son protégé ? Car Yassen était peut-être un tueur à gages formidable, ayant la pleine maîtrise de soi et ses émotions, mais tout au fond de lui Alex savait que le Russe tenait beaucoup à lui et devait intérieurement se ronger les sangs en ce moment même.

Puis cette pensée le toucha et le garçon se promit de tout faire pour retourner à son tuteur. Quitte à braver Ian Rider encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement libre.

Il croisa le regard marron de son oncle avec défiance. Autant commencer immédiatement. Quant à la proposition d'aide toute à l'heure… c'était tout bonnement indécent. Alex savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et même qu'il les méprisaient, lui et sa compassion.

C'est pourquoi, toujours sans un son, il descendit du lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Lui tournant le dos. Il le sentit bouger légèrement derrière lui et se retourna juste le temps de lui lancer un regard incandescent qui fit son effet. L'homme se stoppa, avant de soupirer en retournant vers la sortie. Il était pratiquement arrivé lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche sans se retourner.

« J'ai mis tout ce qu'il faut pour tes blessures à la salle de bains. », puis d'une voix lasse, « appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. ». Avant de sortir sans plus s'arrêter.

'Compte là-dessus !', pensa Alex avec vindication.

Puis il continua de se traîner jusqu'à son objectif.

 **AR/NCIS**

Depuis de longues heures, Tom Harris fixait son écran, une bouteille de coca-cola à moitié vide posée à côté de lui.

Il utilisait présentement un nouveau logiciel de piratage qui permettait, dans une ville ou un endroit choisi, de s'infiltrer dans tous les systèmes de caméras – privées ou publiques - pour récupérer leurs images en temps réel.

La plupart des pirates informatiques utilisaient ce système pour éviter les radars automobiles ou trouver le meilleur endroit pour organiser des activités illégales. Ce n'était pas cette utilisation qu'en faisait Tom Harris ce jour-là.

Sabina Pleasure l'avait contacté quelques heures plus tôt pour lui demander son aide pour retrouver Alex. Après une certaine réflexion, Tom avait finalement penché pour ce moyen. Si Alex était probablement séquestré quelque part, il y avait fort à parier que Ian Rider devrait finir par sortir pour de la nourriture, des médications – Alex était blessé après tout – ou encore simplement surveiller les environs.

Washington était une ville immense – elle n'était pas la capitale des Etats-Unis pour rien – mais grâce aux indications de la jeune fille, Tom avait pu réduire le périmètre de recherche à quelques pâtés de maison. Il était présentement concentré sur une petite ruelle sombre qui donnait sur le Potomac.

En soupirant, Tom Harris se servit un énième verre de Coca pour se maintenir éveillé. La nuit tombante et les longues heures passées à guetter le moindre indice sur l'écran commençaient à l'exténuer.

Il prit plusieurs longues gorgées, les yeux en permanence rivés sur l'image, lorsque son verre lui échappa des mains et se renversa à demi sur le tapis flambant neuf acheté par sa mère. Sans même grimacer devant ce carnage, il se précipita pour agrandir l'image. Confirmant ce qu'il soupçonnait. Ian Rider venait de sortir d'une des maisons de la ruelle.

Il saisit son portable et composa fébrilement le numéro de la jeune Irlandaise.

« Sabina ? Je les ai trouvés ! »

Le moment de libérer Alex approchait à grand pas.

 **AR/NCIS**

Ce matin-là était un dimanche. Shannon et son mari avaient décidé d'organiser une journée-surprise pour leur fille afin de lui changer les idées. Maddy n'avait pas pu venir, mais Gibbs avait invité son équipe ainsi que Ducky et Abby. Au programme, shopping, restaurant et parcours sportif en fin de journée. De cette dernière activité, seul Tony s'était faussement plaint tandis que Ziva le mettait au défi de la battre.

Kelly Gibbs se leva comme à son habitude, aux alentours de huit heures et demi. Depuis plusieurs jours, son inquiétude pour Alex la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle avait pris le parti de le cacher petit à petit à ses parents, malheureusement son père avait un sixième sens pour ces choses-là. Elle savait aussi que lui et son équipe faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour son petit-ami. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Ian Rider était un des meilleurs agents de son service, et, en tant que tel, un adversaire formidable.

Elle n'en fut pas moins heureuse lorsque ses parents lui présentèrent leur petit programme pour la journée. Un grand bol d'air lui ferait du bien et lui changerait un peu les idées. Elle fut encore plus enthousiaste à l'idée de partager cette journée avec les collègues de son père. Après tout, ils étaient un peu de la famille.

La matinée passa très vite. Elle, sa mère et Abby choisissaient les boutiques où ils allaient tandis que le reste suivait. A midi, à la grande joie de Tony, ils mangèrent dans la meilleure pizzeria de la ville, un petit local étriqué dont le patron était un sympathique quinquagénaire, italien pur souche avec un fort accent.

Ils avaient tous mangé bien plus que ne le supportait leur estomac, c'est pourquoi tous apprécièrent le parcours sportif. Seul Ducky était légèrement à la traîne mais Shannon avait alors décidé de lui tenir compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus que Kelly, son père, Ziva et Tony en course. Ils avaient laissé Shannon, Ducky, Abby et Mcgee sur un banc tandis qu'ils terminaient la dernière partie du parcours.

En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une course de haie. Bien évidemment, l'insatiable Ziva était en tête, talonnée de près par Kelly. Gibbs tenait bon, ce qui était tout à fait honorable. Quand à Anthony Dinozzo…

…il finissait bon dernier. Sans être un très grand sportif, le cinéphile était en très bonne forme physique. Cependant, présentement il avait l'impression de finir un triathlon. En d'autres termes, il était sur les rotules.

Ziva David vit la fin de la course et sourit. Elle allait pouvoir chambrer Tony jusqu'à la fin des temps. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une victoire exclusivement féminine puisque la deuxième place serait attribuée à Kelly Gibbs. L'Israélienne sourit en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée puis se retourna pour voir où se trouvait sa jeune concurrente.

Puis fronça les sourcils en voyant que celle-ci s'était arrêtée. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Ziva remarqua que la jeune fixait un point en particulier.

« Kelly ? »

L'ex-Mossad n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Gibbs, qui les avait rejointes avec Tony, l'avait fait à sa place.

Mais la fille de son chef ne détourna son regard et ils le suivirent également.

L'objet de l'attention de Kelly était une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, très mince avec des longs cheveux bruns, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Elle était en train de téléphoner.

« C'est une amie à toi ? », demanda son père doucement. Intérieurement, il se dit que c'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune personne auparavant, pas même à l'école de Kelly.

Cette dernière secoua la tête sans se déconcentrer. Tony lui passa une main devant le visage en souriant mais cela ne changea rien.

Alors, Leroy Jethro Gibbs insista.

« Comment connais-tu cette fille, Kelly. »

Sa voix était douce mais sérieuse. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Kelly fit face à son père et allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque soudain :

« Regardez ! », s'exclama Ziva en pointant l'inconnue du doigt. « Vous connaissez beaucoup de gamines qui se promènent dans la rue avec ce genre de chose ? »

Tony et Gibbs virent comme elle un éclat de métal familier briller à la ceinture de la jeune fille.

« Allez viens, David. Allons voir si cette demoiselle répondrait à nos questions. », fit Tony après que Gibbs ait acquiescé.

Celui-ci attendit que ses deux agents se soient éloignés avant de prendre sa fille par les épaules.

« Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Kelly mit son regard indécis dans les yeux bleus identiques aux siens. Puis soupira.

« Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois. Avec Alex. C'est une très bonne amie à lui, je crois. »

Et qui apparemment évoluait dans le même monde que lui, pensa amèrement Gibbs. Combien d'enfants n'en étaient plus à cause de l'ignominie des adultes ?

 **AR/NCIS**

La jeune fille les avait repérés alors qu'ils étaient encore à soixante-dix mètres d'elle. Elle les fixa une seconde puis s'élança pour fuir. Sans même se consulter du regard, Tony et Ziva se séparèrent pour lui couper la route. Mieux encore, Ziva fit tout pour la rabattre vers Gibbs. Son plan marcha parfaitement. Dix minutes plus tard, après une course effrénée cependant, leur cible fut encerclée.

Elle les regarda d'un air mauvais mélangé à son attitude sur le qui-vive.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Des flics ? », demanda-t-elle avec aggressivité.

« Pas exactement. », répondit Tony avec fermeté. « Mais si c'était le cas nous aurions le droit de t'arrêter car je suis sûr que tu n'as pas l'âge pour porter une telle chose. » Il désigna sa ceinture et elle lui répondit par un sourire arrogant.

« Vous croyez peut-être que je suis une petite chose fragile qui ne sait pas se servir d'un tel joujou ? »

« Oh non. », intervint Ziva, avec froideur. « Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu es dans l'illégalité. »

L'inconnue allait répondre vertement lorsque Gibbs leva une main autoritaire pour couper court la discussion qui s'envenimait.

« Nous ne sommes pas de la police. Nous n'allons pas t'arrêter, même si tu ne devrais pas porter ce genre de chose à ton âge. », fit-il d'un ton d'enseignant mécontent. Elle lui répondit d'un regard ironique. Il continua. « Je pense que tu connais ma fille ici présente ? »

Cela ressemblait à une question rhétorique et elle plissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, en voyant Kelly puis hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Sabina comprit. C'était la petite amie d'Alex. Et les adultes devaient son père et ses collègues du NCIS. Décidemment, Alex trouvait toujours le moyen de se fourrer dans de tels pétrins. Et elle avec lui. S'il ne revenait pas vivant, elle le ressusciterait rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer elle-même !

Le regard perçant de Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne la lâchait pas.

« Tu connais sans doute également un certain Alex Rider ? »

« Je ne sais pas où il est ! », déclara-t-elle précipitamment, sans même y penser. Comme une débutante, se disputa-t-elle intérieurement. Mais ces yeux qui semblaient lire en vous la mettaient mal à l'aise. « Il a disparu. », ajouta-t-elle plus tranquillement.

« Nous le savons. », répondit l'homme. « Mais peut-être aurais-tu un indice si tu fais des recherches toi-même… »

« Non ! », objecta-t-elle avec brusquerie. Les fédéraux ne devaient pas intervenir. Yassen la tuerait et leur manque de subtilité mettrait en péril la vie de son meilleur ami.

Sa réponse précipitée leur confirma cependant ce qu'ils pensaient. La jeune fille détenait un indice. Il allait falloir à présent lui montrer qu'ils ne voulaient que le bien d'Alex.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. », fit Ziva. « Nous aussi nous voulons le bien d'Alex. »

« Ca, çà m'étonnerait. », énonça une nouvelle voix. Les trois agents dégainèrent pour faire face aux nouveaux venus, tandis que Sabina se retourna en soupirant.

Herman et Hisham s'avançaient vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas sorti leurs propres armes et semblaient calmes mais le proverbe ne disait-il pas de se méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

« Rengainez, agent Gibbs, nous sommes dans un parc public. », énonça Herman, avec un léger accent.

A ses côtés, Hisham regardait les agents avec méfiance. Mais posa un regard moins dur sur Kelly. Elle était un peu comme son Alex après tout. Une enfant plongée dans une situation atroce. Mais Alex avait été entraîné pour.

« Comme si cela vous gênerait. », murmura Tony entre ses dents.

Il baissa les yeux après avoir reçu un regard particulièrement noir de la part de Gibbs. Finalement, ce dernier fit signe aux deux autres de ranger leur arme puit fit de même. Même si leur garantie de sécurité restait à portée de main. Ce geste diminua quelque peu la tension qui s'était installée.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire, agent Gibbs. Nous trouverons Alex nous-même. », pipa Sabina dans le silence qui s'installait.

Les américains se concentrèrent alors sur elle mais ce ne fut pas d'eux que jaillirent la réplique.

« Ca, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! », gronda Herman. « Gregorovitch ne t'avait-il pas averti de rester en dehors, Sabina ? »

La menace était très claire, mais l'attitude de la jeune fille rappela quelque peu celle d'Alex à Gibbs lorsqu'elle croisa effrontément les bras en fixant le mercenaire. Ce dernier, comprenant sans doute qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'Alex, abdiqua en continuant alors d'une voix plus calme.

« Ecoute, Sab, essaye au moins d'être le plus discrète possible si tu vas à l'encontre de ses ordres. Je dois déjà surveiller quelqu'un d'autre. », conclut-il en jetant un regard en coin à son collègue marocain.

La jeune Irlandaise finit par acquiescer en soupirant, avant de s'éloigner avec un air défait. Les fédéraux n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

« La gamine a raison, cependant, agent Gibbs. Vous et vos hommes n'aimeriez pas vous retrouver au cœur d'un conflit comme celui-ci. », énonça Herman avant de se détourner et d'entraîner Hisham avec lui.

Tony s'éveilla.

« C'est une menace ? »

L'assassin s'arrêta puis se retourna une dernière fois. A l'inverse de son chef, une étincelle dont on ne savait quoi brillait au fond de ses yeux. Particulièrement lorsqu'il les posa sur Kelly Gibbs.

« Non, agent Dinozzo. Plutôt un conseil. »

Les deux subalternes de Gregorovitch reprirent leurs chemins sans qu'aucun des américains ne songent à les arrêter. Ils les observèrent simplement partir, un tourbillon de pensées présent dans chacun de leurs esprits.

Et Kelly Gibbs n'était pas en reste. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots et à l'attitude de Sabina. Quelque chose la titillait et lui disait que la jeune Irlandaise en savait plus qu'elle ne leur laissait croire. Il lui fallait trouver quoi. Et vite.

Ces réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par le bras chaleureux que son ex-Marine de père venait de passer autour de ses épaules.

« Viens, on va retrouver ta mère et les autres. Puis nous pourrons aller boire un bon chocolat chaud. », lui dit-il avec un de ses petits sourires particuliers.

Elle se laissa entraînée, un peu absente. Tony et Ziva marchaient en bavardant gaiement devant eux.

Elle sentit son père se pencher à son oreille tout en marchant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu reverras Alex. », murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. « Je te le promets. »

Elle leva son regard afin de croiser le sien. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup légère. Après tout, son père ne mentait jamais.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26 : Plans**

 **Note : Me voilà de nouveau pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je suis désolée pour ces longs délais mais je ne peux écrire quasiment que les week-end ou presque. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie chaleureusement de votre patience si vous me lisez encore.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Un petit commentaire, même très rare, fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR/NCIS**

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois, Alex Rider se retourna, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et les chaines qui entravaient ses mouvements ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Plus particulièrement en ce qui concernait remettre la couverture sur lui. Inconsciemment le jeune homme déglutit pour remettre un peu d'humidité dans sa gorge trop sèche. Il avait besoin de boire. Maintenant.

Malheureusement, se lever voulait dire risquer de réveiller son geôlier avec le cliquetis des chaines, Ian Rider ayant tout comme Yassen un sommeil extrêmement léger. A cette pensée, le jeune homme s'ébroua intérieurement. Son 'oncle' n'avait absolument rien avoir avec son tuteur et les comparer signifiait donner trop d'importance à Ian.

Mais il entendait l'eau des conduites de la salle de bains l'appeler et ne put résister. La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pour se guider que la lumière provenant de la petite fenêtre de la salle de bains et son excellent sens de l'orientation. Depuis sa petite enfance avec le Russe, Alex avait en effet appris à évoluer la nuit et à l'aveugle. Contrairement aux autres enfants, Colin Mayar était plus un entraînement qu'un jeu.

Au bout de trois minutes, il atteignit enfin le lavabo. Il ouvrit doucement le robinet et fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur du chlore. La seconde suivante, il s'y abreuvait à grandes goulées. L'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas faire le difficile lorsque l'on a faim ou soif.

Après avoir refermé le robinet, il resta un moment immobile, les deux mains posées sur le bord du lavabo. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait rejoindre son tuteur. Celui-ci, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, devait être fou d'inquiétude. Plus particulièrement à l'idée que le Conseil exécutif lui demande de quitter le sol américain avant d'avoir retrouvé son protégé. Et bien qu'inconscient de la trahison de son père John envers l'organisation criminelle, Alex se doutait que Kurst, Kroll et les autres n'auraient aucun scrupule à l'abandonner aux mains de son oncle. Après tout, Scorpia était une organisation qui donnait la priorité à ses intérêts. Et un adolescent même très bien entraîné pouvait vite devenir quantité négligeable au regard des risques à prendre pour le récupérer.

L'adolescent en question se passa une dernière fois une main humide sur son visage. Avant de reprendre le chemin de la couche. Ce faisant, il oublia de contourna l'étendage qu'il avait soigneusement éviter à l'aller.

Son pied se prit dans ceux de l'objet et Alex se vit chuter avec sans rien pouvoir faire. Le cliquetis de la chaine fut amplifié par la chute tandis que le garçon se retrouva sous l'objet responsable de celle-ci. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que des bruits de pas précipités se fassent entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

Trois secondes plus tard, la pièce s'éclairait et Ian s'agenouillait à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda son oncle tout en remettant l'étendage à sa place et en l'aidant à se relever.

« J'avais soif. », répliqua le garçon. Sur la défensive.

L'adulte l'observa en silence avant d'en venir à la conclusion que son neveu ne mentait pas. Le bas de son visage encore humide plaidait pour lui.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je ne t'aurais pas refusé un verre d'eau. Et cela t'aurait évité le risque de rouvrir tes blessures. » dit-il en le reconduisant jusqu'à la couche.

Preuve qu'Alex était encore légèrement sonné, il le laissa faire en silence, y compris lorsque l'adulte vérifia son état.

« Plus de peur que de mal. », conclut l'agent du MI6. « Mais la prochaine fois- »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. », coupa durement le stagiaire assassin.

Il préférait mourir de soif que recevoir à nouveau l'aide de Ian.

Ce dernier soupira, puis passa une main sur son visage avant de redresser.

« Je vois. Je suis de ta famille, Alex et crois-le ou non mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » Il conclut en voyant le sourire amer se dessiner sur les traits fins de son neveu. « Ton père aurait voulu que nous soyons une famille. »

Le garçon réagit vivement, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Son expression passa aussitôt du mépris à la colère. « Je ne le saurai jamais, puisque _tu_ as tué mon père, John, _ton_ frère aîné. »

Cette fois, le visage de Ian se ferma et il se recula vers la porte. Il resterait sur sa position. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui à apprendre la vérité à Alex.

« Comme tu voudras. », avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir brusquement de la pièce.

Resté seul dans le noir, Alex prit une position plus confortable. Il avait un plan à mettre en œuvre. En effet, penché sous le robinet, un courant d'air l'avait chatouillé, comme si la fenêtre de la salle de bains fermait très mal. Elle n'était pas grande mais son jeune âge permettait à Alex de passer dans des endroits où un homme adulte resterait coincé. Elle donnait directement sur le Potomac, mais Alex avait bien souvent nagé dans la Volga ou dans le Baïkal et ce n'était pas la crainte d'une simple pneumonie qui le retiendrait. Ses chaînes étaient serrées mais dans des situations plus délicates, Alex avait déjà réussis à glisser ses poignets hors de menottes, et même si ses poignets s'y meurtrissaient, le coût en valait la chandelle.

Tout cela combiné au fait qu'il avait remarqué que son oncle sortait de temps à autre, bien souvent au coucher du soleil, tout cela lui redonnait espoir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice pour mettre en œuvre son plan.

 **AR/NCIS**

Il était près de sept heures, ce soir-là, lorsque Maddie reçut finalement un coup de fil de son cousin James pour leur annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas les emmener au cinéma comme prévu. En fait, il ne pourrait pas venir du tout. Il fit cependant promettre à sa cousine de ne rien dire à ses parents, ce qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à faire.

En effet, Kelly n'avait eu la permission de venir dormir chez elle malgré l'absence des parents de Maddie, uniquement parce que les filles avaient néanmoins un chaperon. Sa meilleure amie s'en était étonné mais Kelly comprenait quelque peu. Dans le contexte actuel, Gibbs refusait de laisser sa fille sans la surveillance d'un adulte.

Lorsque Maddie la prévint de ce changement cependant, la fille de l'ex-Marine ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, elles ne comptaient pas sortir seules de la maison. Elles commandèrent à manger au pizzaiolo habituel et avaient prévu de regarder _Orgueil et Préjugés_ pour terminer la soirée.

Elles en étaient à se partager un gros pot de Ben&Jerry's lorsque Kelly entendit un bruit bizarre. Comme quelqu'un qui marchait précautionneusement sur l'allée gravillonnée.

« James ? », demanda-t-elle à son amie, les sourcils froncés.

Maddie haussa les épaules.

« Cela m'étonnerait. Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer la soirée à Baltimore. »

Les bruits s'étaient estompés dans le même temps et elles décidèrent de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Après une vaisselle rapide, elles s'installèrent confortablement devant le film, un gros ravier de pop-corn posé entre elles.

Elisabeth et Darcy venait d'échanger quelques mots pour la première fois lorsqu'une voix féminine sortit de l'ombre.

« Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui rend les filles fleurs bleues. C'est d'une puérilité. »

Elles se levèrent aussitôt du canapé, craintives. Kelly eut tout de même le réflexe d'allumer la lumière. Assise derrière elles à la table de la cuisine, sirotant tranquillement un verre, se tenait Sabina Pleasure. La jeune fille avait l'air légèrement plus fatiguée que trois jours plus tôt lors de leur rencontre dans le parc.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Kelly Gibbs vit sa meilleure amie lui jeter un coup d'œil ahuri, du genre 'tu connais cette folle ?'.

L'intruse ne lui répondit pas immédiatement mais se leva avec grâce et s'avança nonchalamment vers elles. Sur le coup, la rousse eut une pensée que son père n'aurait pas du tout apprécié. Elle envia la tueuse en herbe de se déplacer avec un tel détachement dans un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Après tout, cela n'était pas étrange. Tout comme son Alex – un certain sentiment de possessivité inhabituel se propagea en elle – Sabina Pleasure avait été élevée au sein d'une organisation criminelle. D'ailleurs, ayant l'habitude avec son père et son équipe, elle repéra facilement le métal qui gonflait sa hanche. A ses côtés, Maddie pâlissait de seconde en seconde.

« Par où es-tu entrée ? », continua-t-elle, plus curieuse qu'effrayée.

Sabina avait grandi avec son petit-ami et dans le parc, elle avait bien vu que la brune savait quelque chose que les fédéraux ignoraient. C'est l'espoir qui la portait qui l'encouragea à stopper Maddie lorsque cette dernière se mit à trifouiller dans son portable, sans doute pour tenter d'appeler un adulte à leur secours.

Son amie lui lança cette fois un regard clairement affolé, pensant sûrement qu'elle était devenue folle mais tout comme son père, Kelly avait le don d'apaiser les gens d'un simple regard.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'Irlandaise, celle-ci les observait tranquillement, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

« Tu tiens toujours à retrouver Al ? Parce que j'ai une piste très, très sérieuse… »

La brise d'espoir au fond de la poitrine de Kelly se transforma en ouragan.

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Plus ou moins. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide et vu que je ne peux demander ni à Gregorovitch ni à ton père, j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois libre. Au cela n'a pas été bien difficile, ta mère pense que tu as besoin de décompresser, ton père ne dit pas non à un peu plus de temps pour résoudre cette enquête et par-dessus le marché, le cousin de ta copine n'a pas pu résister à une invitation de son ex. » lui expliqua son interlocutrice comme si elle évoquait la météo.

« Tu nous as espionné. », accusa Kelly.

La fille Pleasure lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Oh, j'ai déjà fait bien pire. Alors tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Maintenant ? »

Puis prit un air ennuyé.

« Bien sûr, maintenant. Je n'ai pas fait le mur pour une simple discussion. »

Kelly ne savait que faire. Elle voulait sauver Alex plus que tout mais son père la tuerait et Ian Rider pouvait être dangereux.

L'Irlandaise sembla lire ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui dit – après avoir remis son sac-à-dos dont la rousse ne voulait absolument pas connaître le contenu –

« Je n'ai pas été entraînée pour rester les bras croisés lorsque mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi. La seule question qui se pose à présent est si tu veux m'aider à le sauver ou pas. »

Puis elle se détourna et sortit tranquillement par la porte d'entrée, laissant les deux autres dans le salon.

« Kel, ce n'est pas sérieux… D'où est-ce qu'elle vient cette fille ? Et si c'était un piège, comme la dernière fois ? Je pense que nous devrions contacter ton père avant de faire quoi que ce soit. », conclut sagement Maddie.

Kelly savait qu'elle avait les meilleures intentions à l'esprit. Sans connaitre tous les détails, elle savait que sa meilleure venait de se remettre d'un enlèvement concernant actuelle de son père.

Mais la rousse en avait fini d'être sage. Etre sage ne sauverait certainement pas Alex. C'est pourquoi elle s'élança derrière Sabina.

« Attends ! »

L'Irlandaise s'apprêtait à franchir les grilles.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? », demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

L'autre la regarda et Kelly sentit qu'elle la prenait cette fois au sérieux.

« J'ai tracé un périmètre réduit dans un quartier pas très de là où s'est installé Gregorovitch. J'y ai repéré Rider à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. »

« Comment irons-nous jusque-là ? »

Kelly avait beau être courageuse, elle craignait comme toute personne saine d'esprit la faune qui rôdait dans les transports en commun dès la tombée de la nuit.

L'autre lui montra cependant la clé d'une berline Volvo d'un air narquois.

« Je suis une pro du volant. »

Tout à leur discussion, Kelly ne s'était pas aperçue que Maddie les avait rejointes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ce sera l'occasion de me présenter ce petit ami dont tu me rebats les oreilles. »

« Maddie… »

« Pas de discussion. Nous sommes meilleures amies oui ou non ? Alors je viens avec toi. »

A cette déclaration de franche amitié, Kelly Gibbs ne put que céder, tout en disant que leurs parents respectifs allaient les tuer.

 **AR/NCIS**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Rider l'avait laissé seul. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Alex venait de libérer l'un de ses poignets et s'acharnait à présent à libérer le second. Des marques rouges, saignant par endroit, témoignaient des méthodes de contorsionniste que l'adolescent avait employées.

Une fois les deux mains libres, trouver un levier pour s'occuper des chaînes des pieds fut un jeu d'enfant. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il goutait une certaine sensation de liberté. Hélas, le plus dur restait à faire.

En effet, il dut grimper sur le lavabo pour atteindre la petite fenêtre. Il n'eut aucun mal cependant à ouvrir l'étroite fenêtre et à passer la tête. Au dehors, la nuit était tombée et un vent froid soufflait. Pas les circonstances idéales pour une baignade mais Alex ferait avec.

Il faillit glisser du lavabo et se rattrapa de justesse au bord en bois qui s'effritait. Avant de s'élancer dans la nuit pour son plongeon.

La hauteur n'était pas ce qui le dérangea le plus. La saison avait beau être douce, il frisa le choc thermique en atteignant la surface du Potomac. Son instinct de survie le poussa à nager dès qu'il refit surface. C'était le moyen le plus efficace de lutter contre le froid, même s'il n'imaginait pas échapper à une pneumonie. Et dans le sens du courant, comme lui avait appris le Russe. Cela rendait les mouvements moins difficiles et de toute manière, il ignorait où il allait.

Le plus dur fut de quitter le courant pour atteindre une berge isolée que surmontait une route très empruntée. Il n'avait pas nagé très longtemps mais Rider perdrait de toute manière sa trace dans le fleuve. Les moteurs de voitures descendaient jusqu'à lui. Il songea qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de faire du stop. Son allure actuelle risquait de rebuter mais il pouvait aussi être pris en pitié. C'était en effet la raison principale pour laquelle Scorpia appréciait son jeune âge, il s'agissait d'un avantage certain dans sa profession.

Il marchait depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsque son cerveau engourdi par le froid enregistra vaguement l'éclairage plus régulier. Il approchait d'un quartier plus peuplé, peut-être trouverait-il enfin une âme charitable pour le conduire chez lui. Ou bien il tomberait sur un psychopathe qui irait l'égorger dans un coin.

Il rit intérieurement, presque avec insouciance. Ce n'était pas très prudent d'agir ainsi, mais il était épuisé et ses os trempés criaient grâce sous le vent froid.

Il ne vit jamais et n'entendit qu'à peine la voiture qui le percuta dans le noir, en plein milieu d'un virage.


End file.
